


Wild Things

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collar, Cuffs, Diapers, Forced Kinks, Gags, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Masks, Nakedness, Name-Calling, Pain, Pet Play, Plugs, Punishments, Riding Crop, Rimming, Sadism, aftermath of an ignored stopword, blackmailing, faecal, house-slave, human bondage, pony-play, ropes, sex-slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock meets John in the lab of Bart's hospital. At once he is attracted to the strong dominant. It was exactly what he thought he needed. This man would dom him, would praise him and would make his whole life complete.That was what Sherlock Holmes believed.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented about the missing paragraphs and how that made it difficult to read the story. I am really sorry for that and have right now corrected this to a better look. I haven't recognised it when posting. 
> 
> I have changed nothing so far regarding the content of this story.

Sherlock sat in the laboratory and stared through the microscope. There was nothing to be found. He hated it. Forensics had brought no evidence for him to check. He was clueless.

He glared at the evidence and finally decided to go home. He actually was hungry. He sighed.

„Sherlock?“ This was Mike. He actually owned this lab and Sherlock knew not to shout at him. So, he just turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

„Yes? Do you need this workspace?“ Sherlock said looking at another person who stood beside Mike.

„No, not at all. I just wanted to show an old colleague around. Meet Dr John Watson, Sherlock. He studied with me and afterwards joined the army.“ Sherlock locked eyes with the man. He was small but broad-shouldered. He looked interesting. Fascinating. Attractive.

„John, this is Sherlock Holmes. He uses the lab to help Scotland Yard solving crimes.“

„Hi.“ John said reaching out for Sherlock. And Sherlock actually reached back.

„Hello. Afghanistan or Iraq?“ He asked. Mike smiled.

„What?“ John asked. Sherlock moved away and took his coat.

„I need a flatmate and so do you. Come and look at my place. The address is 221B Baker Street. See you tonight at seven.“ And gone he was. John looked at Mike.

„Yes, he is always like that.“ John wondered but scribbled the address on a piece of paper he took home to his place in Brixton. He kept looking at it until it was time. Perhaps this was his way out? He had stayed here far too long.

He sighed and started his ride towards Baker Street. He really wanted to see that tall, beautiful man again. It was worth a try. And he smiled.

***

Sherlock looked around his flat and wondered if John Watson would like it. He probably should clean up a bit. And he did.

He had told John to show up at seven and he wondered if he would. He hoped he would. He had offered a flatshare and he even had a spare room upstairs. But he actually wanted the good doctor inside his bedroom. He had liked him. He obviously was a strong dominant and was exactly what Sherlock Holmes needed. He knew it. His life would become better. He would earn the praise he wanted.

He licked his lips and checked through his bar.

He also looked through his bedroom. The sheets were fresh. He had taken care of that.

***

There was a knock on his door at exactly seven. He listened to his landlady open the door downstairs and show John up. He heard him limping slowly and scowled. But it was simply psychosomatic and he didn't mind.

It finally knocked on his door and he went to open it. Outside stood John looking up at him.

„Dr Watson, please come in.“ He gestured inside and John stepped over the threshold.

„Mr Holmes, thank you so much. I am happy to be able to look at your place.“ They looked at each other and Sherlock slowly licked his lips. He wondered how the smaller man liked to dom someone. Him.

„Would you like a drink?“ Sherlock offered and John nodded.

„Yes, thank you. And please, call me John.“ He smiled up at him.

„You have to call me Sherlock in return.“ John thought about several other things he could call him. Sherlock poured the drinks and handed over the tumbler.

John took his and looked around. He finally sat down and his eyes fell on a pair of handcuffs. He reached out and picked them up.

„Why do you have these?“ John asked dangling them in front of his eyes.

„What do you think?“ Sherlock asked.

„I know why I would have them.“ And he smirked. Sherlock swallowed.

„So?“ John raised a brow.

„Why would you have them?“ Sherlock asked.

„I would put them around your wrists.“ John replied. Sherlock dryly swallowed.

„And?“ He asked some more.

„I would make you kneel.“ Now they locked eyes.

„And?“ Sherlock's voice was rough.

„I might ask if you had some more toys. Perhaps inside your bedroom?“ He leant back into the sofa and he was completely relaxed.

„I'd say yes.“ Sherlock just stood in front of the sofa like a wild animal in the headlights.

„Sounds perfect.“ John stated and stood. He simply tilted his head and Sherlock led the way. He opened the door to his bedroom and held it open for John to enter.

He looked around and soon enough found the hooks screwed inside his bed-posts and the hardwood. He smiled.

„Kneel.“ There was no pressure in the one single word. It was just one word. And Sherlock knelt.

John stepped closer and looked down while Sherlock looked up.

„Assume position.“ Two words and Sherlock folded his hands on his nape. His knees were spread and his eyes were on the floor. John was very pleased.

„I really, really want to have you but I need to hear you. Tell me you want to be my submissive. And I need some more toys. Tell me where they are and tell me you want to sub for me.“ Sherlock slowly licked over his lips.

„I do wish to sub for you, Sir. Please, make me your submissive. More toys are in the cupboard over there.“

„Why?“ Another short question, just one word, John asked. He stepped closer until he almost touched Sherlock.

„I felt the pull from the very first moment. You are a strong dominant and I felt my knees buckle. Now you are here and I hoped to enjoy your presence.“ Sherlock said still not looking at him.

„I also felt something. I wasn't sure though and that's why I came here tonight. I hoped to be with you just for this because … Anyway. You are a submissive but you are strong. You are a submissive who decides who he kneels for. I like that.“ Only then Sherlock looked up.

„I chose you.“ John's smile became broad.

„I am honoured.“ Sherlock closed his eyes and fully relaxed.

He didn't see the more than pleasant smile on John's face.


	2. Chapter Two

Sherlock couldn't fully concentrate on the scene because of the one single word John had said. Anyway. He hadn't further explained but Sherlock wondered if he meant he couldn't afford living here. Well, he must convince him that it was fine whatever he was able to pay. Sherlock had money and he actually didn't need a flatmate. He would rather not tell John exactly that. He had to work around it.

Now he needed to be good for John so he would stay.

„Hey, my beautiful boy, where are you?“ John pulled his hair and shockingly Sherlock's mind had wandered off without him. He felt ashamed and blushed.

„Forgive me, please. I was thinking about us and got carried away.“ He worried his lips.

„It seems I do not interest you enough if you are sorting through things while I was just about to dom you.“ John hadn't moved away yet.

„I accept any punishment you consider adequate, Sir. It won't happen again.“ Sherlock hoped this offer would appease him. And it did.

„Very well. I will try again. Are you listening to me?“ He asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock instantly replied.

„Undress completely. Face the wall. Cross your wrists on your lower back. Spread your legs. Wait.“ Short orders. Sherlock had never had a dom who ordered him around like that. This was new and exciting.

„Yes, Sir.“ He stood and shed his clothes. John looked over his shoulder standing already at the cupboard. He raised a brow. Sherlock picked up his shirt and neatly folded it. He placed everything on a chair, put his socks into his shoes and the shoes beneath the chair. He walked over to the wall and fell into position.

While waiting for John he listened to him rummaging through his toys. He heard him picking some things and he smiled. These were his favourites but he also expected to be punished so he would probably get a flogger or a whip or even the riding-crop. He licked his lips again.

He already was aroused and his cock was on his way up.

Now John came back to him and pulled him up. He didn't speak but started to use rope to tie his wrists. He also tied his arms. Afterwards he turned him around and moved his palm over his chest.

„I do will punish you as I see fit. Your safeword is _red_. Simple. Nothing too complicated.“ He pleasantly smiled and it made Sherlock freeze. His arousal though grew and he saw John smirk.

„This sure doesn't look like punishment to me. Get up again.“ Sherlock obeyed and John reached out jerking his testicles. Sherlock was surprised and couldn't hold back the noise he made.

„Silence!“ Slightly louder and it made Sherlock cast his eyes. John walked back and fished thinner rope out of the cupboard. Punishment was coming up because Sherlock hated it when his penis and balls were bound. And this dom knew his business. He didn't just bind them. He made it art.

He pointed towards the hardwood and Sherlock knelt. His intestines were coiled and he started to sweat. John still though looked unimpressed.

„One of the things I like is the muffled screams from behind a gag.“ He pulled a harness over Sherlock's head and pushed the attached ball-gag behind his teeth. Every single strap was buckled as tight as possible, mostly the strap beneath his jaw. It took only seconds until Sherlock started to drool.

John reached into his pockets and retrieved very thin strips. Strips you normally use for parcels or some such things. He rubbed over his left nipple and knotted it around. It hurt like fuck. It also was new. A new pain.

The right one received the same treatment.

Out of his other pocket he got a smaller clamp he put between his nostrils. This was wicked and Sherlock started to shed tears.

„Forehead on the hardwood. Arse up. Knees spread.“ Sherlock quickly obeyed. John circled him several times very slowly as if thinking about what to do next. Sherlock was convinced though he knew exactly what he wanted to do and was only waiting for Sherlock to shift or twitch.

„I will administer twenty strokes with a flogger now as part one of your punishment.“

„Part one?“ Sherlock wanted to protest and move up but a strong hand held him down.

„Are you safewording?“ Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head. John shook him by some strands of his hair in return.

Then came the flogger. Obviously, John was a pro with it. The heat and pain increased with every single stroke. Sherlock was convinced his back was covered in red, angry welts. Coming close to twenty he openly sobbed and cried. Snot was running from his nose and over the gag and his chin.

„Very well.“ John calmly said after he was done. He placed the flogger on the desk. Then he took more rope. He tied Sherlock's ankles and knees. He moved him on his front and hogtied him. His bound cock was pressed down and the pain increased even more.

Sherlock shook. And he groaned when another rope was knotted to a d-ring on top of the harness over his head and pulled back to his bound wrists. His head was forced up and his neck was strained. His breathing became constricted due to his clogged nose and he panted around the ball-gag. This was in fact punishment.

But it became worse when John put the electric contact pads on his behind and below. He lowly hummed while doing so and Sherlock wondered if he had made a mistake.

Normally he enjoyed being dommed and roughly handled but this became a bit too much and he hadn't even yet fucked him. He wondered if he would. And how. A full body shudder ran over him and it made John chuckle.

At last John sat on his heels in front of Sherlock holding the remote control.

„Part two coming up.“ He was all smile again and pushed a few buttons. Sherlock felt the electricity increase. At first it was rather pleasant but soon enough it became painful and hurt like fuck. His body was shocked severely and shook like a fish on a hook.

This wasn't simple punishment. This was torture. John was a bloody sadist and Sherlock for once hadn't seen. For the first time in many years he was scared. It must have shown in his eyes because John looked very, very pleased.

John played him for what felt like hours. Sherlock was weak. He also was in pain. He wasn't aroused anymore.

„I also like it a lot when they don't move when I fuck them until I come because they are too weak to do anything.“ John picked him up by the ropes and threw him on the bed.

Sherlock weakly screamed and almost choked. John cut away the ropes but quickly tied him to his bed. His arms were spread over his head. His legs were spread wide open, as well. The harness was taken away, too, but was replaced just by another gag, actually a ring-gag.

John opened his zip and pulled out his huge cock. For his height his cock was surprisingly massive and long. Sherlock swallowed. He hadn't been properly prepared. Surely John wouldn't just fuck him without using lube?

But he did. He simply used his pre-cum to slick up his massive thing and started to line up. Sherlock gurgled through the ring and tried to scream and shout.

„Stop!“ But Sherlock didn't stop. He even tried to get out his safeword but John just grinned behaving like he couldn't understand.

He got off the bed again and took Sherlock's boxers. He stuffed them into his mouth muting him completely. Sherlock's eyes turned back as he tried to breathe through his clogged nose.

John lined up and forced his prick inside. Sherlock's muffled painful screams sounded just right to him and he loved every second.

His plan had worked out perfectly. Sherlock had been attracted to him. John had wanted him and here he was. The only thing left to do was convincing the man that everything had happened with consent. Plus, he really had to move in here. This sub somehow seemed to have money to live in a flat like this in this particular place of London. And he desperately needed to be trained. He needed a dominant like him. 

No, he probably would let him move in happily. He had been offering the flatshare, hadn't he?

He kept fucking him for minutes while watching his reactions and looking into his eyes. Sherlock choked several times and threw his head around. He also wildly pulled at his restraints only chafing off his skin. John would take care of that later.

He watched the tears flow freely and it made him happy. This was what he liked. Weakness and despair. Pain and tears. He started to growl and groan deeply holding Sherlock by his hips. He would leave finger-shaped bruises. They would be added to all the other bruises, welts, and minor injuries he already had all over his slim body.

John felt his balls pull up and with a final push he shot his load into Sherlock. Panting he slowly lowered his body on top of Sherlock and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he pulled out and it made Sherlock whimper. John looked down at the mess and saw cum and blood leak out of the body.

Obviously, he had been carried away by lust and this wonderful sub. Damn it.

„You have to stay calm, Sherlock. I will take care of you. Trust me.“ He looked at him and Sherlock quietly groaned. The boxers still stuck inside his mouth. John reached out and pulled it away so Sherlock could breathe again. Several times he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

John took care of the ring-gag, too. Slowly Sherlock closed his mouth and his jaw cracked several times. His eyes were still wet with tears and when John took away the clamp from his nostrils they fell freely again.

John gently used his thumb to wipe them off his face and Sherlock let him.

„You have been perfect, my pretty boy. You are a wonderful sub. You are amazing.“ John kept praising him while undoing the bindings around his cock and balls.

Sherlock started to whimper again. He really didn't want to look.

He twitched when John started to touch his groin and his arousal returned. John's free hand freed his nipples and the blood-flow made him suffer from even more pain.

His lips quivered and he kept whispering words to John.

„Please, stop this. I told you _red_ but you wouldn't understand. You hurt me too much. It was sadistic. It wasn't what I wanted.“ He looked at John and got a reaction.

„I realised it a bit too late. As I have said I got carried away and I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. It seemed you liked it and you consented.“ He looked up and worried his lips a bit. His face bore a guilty look and he looked so, so harmless all of a sudden.

„Take the ropes off at once.“ Sherlock demanded and John pulled at the knots. Quickly they fell off and Sherlock's arms fell down on the sheets. He groaned and tried not to move too much.

„I still owe you satisfaction.“ John murmured and continued to touch his cock. And now there was the painpleasure again. He became aroused and the amount of pain because of the treatment his prick had gotten was simply perfect.

Sherlock was too weak to do more than whimper. John pulled his cock and soon it was hard and erect again. Only then John lowered his head and sucked him. He licked all over his prick and was fondling his balls at the same time. Sherlock panted and the moment he came he also started to wail. It was a rough sound he made while suffering through his orgasm. He had full body shudders and couldn't do a thing. All the time John held him and led him through his orgasm until he was completely spent.

John would always remember the moment when Sherlock passed out and his eyes slowly closed.

***

John took his pulse. It was very weak but not frighteningly so. He rolled off the bed and had a quick shower. He dressed back into his boxers and jeans but left everything else for the time being.

He walked into the kitchen to look for a bowl. After he had found one, he filled it with warm water and took a washcloth from the bath. He carefully washed Sherlock's body and took special care of his anus. He didn't make a noise, didn't move, and also didn't wake up. He also found a first-aid kit under the sink in the bath. He disinfected his wrists and ankles and put some bandages to good use. The skin on his cock was a bit rough and he applied some ointment. He peeled off the pads from the electronic toy and binned everything.

He sighed looking down at the unmoving body. Would Sherlock still be interested in him? Or would he make him leave after he woke up? John wasn't quite sure and he was a bit angry with himself that he had acted too wild. Sherlock would have serious trust-issues now and John would have to give his very best to alter the impression he had.

Suddenly Sherlock groaned and moved. John looked a bit closer and pulled up the blanket. He decided to stay in here but he wanted a drink while watching over him. He slowly walked back into the living-room and poured a drink. He looked at the dirty dishes and all the work Sherlock had invested. Everything had been for him and he had almost spoiled it. He had had him already. He only hadn't realised that.

But even John Watson was sometimes just overwhelmed.

***

Sherlock slowly woke from a restless sleep with weird dreams. He was warm and there wasn't any pain. Pain. He remembered pain. Pain and painpleasure.

Suddenly he remembered more. John. John was a sadistic dom. He had tortured him.

Sherlock carefully turned his head and there he was. John. John was in his bed and slept.

Sherlock stayed still and tried to check his body for injuries. He found bandages and bruises and when he carefully looked at his cock, it was rough and still a bit red. He also wondered about his back and the welts. But nothing seemed to be too bad. Except that his anus burnt more than normal after having had sex.

He realised that John had performed perfect aftercare. He smelled his freshly cleaned skin and the ointment.

Only why? Why had he stayed? Why did he care for him? Why was he even in his bed? By his side?

Fuck, now he needed the loo. He pressed his lips tightly together and pushed away the blanket. Carefully he rolled out of bed. He suppressed a groan because he didn't want John to wake. He slumped into the bath and relieved himself. Then he stared into the mirror. And he looked horrid. Dark smudges were under his eyes. He had a blotchy face and red-rimmed eyes. He stepped under the shower and closed his eyes. He sighed and thought about what had happened. And he gingerly touched his cock. He panted and he was aroused. He had looked at his bandages and he knew they would survive the shower if he would be careful enough.

But what was he supposed to do with John Watson? Did he want him around? Did he want him to be his flatmate? Moving in? Be his dom?

He needed to hear him out. John needed to explain his actions.

He showered and wanked and came. It hurt a bit but it was good. He donned his dressing-gown after having dried himself. And he dared stepping back into his bedroom wondering if John had woken up.

But he hadn't. Sherlock looked at John's body and he was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him, didn't want to confront him right now. So, he walked out and into the kitchen. He looked around and saw it was all cleaned up. John must have done it while he was still out. He took a clean glass and poured some wine. His dressing-gown covered him fully and swiped over the hardwood when he moved towards the window looking out over Baker Street. He sipped the wine and looked outside thinking about John Watson.

He had liked him. He had wanted him. He wanted him to be his flatmate. But what did he want now? After this session? Did he still want him as his dom?

Sherlock remembered the pain. He also remembered the pleasure. He remembered being scared and frightened. He thought John had ignored his safeword but he wasn't sure.

He needed to talk to John.

He wandered around his flat sipping the wine. He didn't hurt too much. He still was aroused thinking about their encounter. He knew he had been hurt during the punishments. But he also had been taken care of. John also had made him come at the very end. Why had he done it?

But what he was thinking about the most was why John had stayed by his side in bed and not left leaving a note. Sherlock would have expected it. During the session, he wondered about sadism and torture and mostly aftercare and when he woke, he didn't expect any. But he had been completely taken care of.

The most important part though was that he had told John Watson he would accept his punishment. To accept whatever he dished out. He had given his consent and John had acted as the dom he was.

He finished the wine and topped up his glass. He didn't want to return to bed right now. But he also didn't know what to do with himself. He sighed looking at the telly, his computer, his mobile.

He didn't want any of that.

***

He returned into his bedroom and found John still asleep. He also felt very tired himself. He shed his dressing-gown and climbed back into bed.

John moved.

„Sh'lock?“ He murmured reaching out. Sherlock tensed.

John made some noises and moved around but didn't really wake. Sherlock relaxed and pulled up his side of the blanket. He didn't move close to John but he still felt his body-warmth. John again reached out and his hand landed on Sherlock's chest. It was still covered by the blanket and Sherlock was glad it was. He stilled and John moved closer pressing his face against Sherlock's side. It actually felt nice and Sherlock relaxed again. He closed his eyes and forced his body to come down despite the presence of John Watson.

And it worked.

***

John felt him coming back to bed and moved close up. It was a test and it worked. Sherlock didn't turn away when he got close. John then knew he had him. He could convince him it was all his fault, his mistake, that he was so very sorry.

He smiled. Everything would work out like he wanted it to.

And when he would be finally done with Sherlock Holmes, he would own him, would have him collared and kneeling on the hardwood. Naked.

And he would like it. He would want it. He would be obedient and show servitude. He would wear his collar. He would happily accept his punishments. He would accept everything John dished out. Whatever it was.

Just because he was his dom. That was how it was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter Three

John waited until Sherlock had fallen asleep and quietly snored. Only then he carefully crept out from under the blanket and left the bed. He looked at the man.

„Just perfect. I will make him mine. The moment I will have pictures of him outside, performing in front of an audience doing things the public would be shocked about, he will be forced to obey. Of course, I will let him work as a detective. And I will be by his side and assist him.“ He smiled and left the bedroom. He emptied the dish-washer and stored the plates and cutlery. He mopped the floor and generally moved a few objects around to make the flat a bit tidier.

In the near future Sherlock would be doing this. He would become the perfect house-boy as well as the perfect bed-slave. John would teach him things he hadn't yet even heard about.

John waited for the day when Sherlock would beg to wear his sign. First it would only be a tattoo. The last would be a branding.

And this flat would be his place to live in. It was nice and he liked it. Again, he looked around. It was here he would be served his meals by Sherlock. It was here Sherlock would serve him. John grinned and rubbed his hands. The only thing left to do now was to be nice to Sherlock. He needed him to believe his story. His behaviour must be perfect, his acting already was. He had perfected these actions over the years and nobody was none the wiser.

He had left a few submissive men behind, mostly dead. He was a doctor after all and knew how to fake a killing, make it look like a suicide. Two of his former subs were in custody in an asylum. No, these days it was called psychiatric ward or some such nonsense. Their brains had melted after his special mix of pills and injections.

And it would always end like that.

Always.

***

Sherlock woke because the sun shone into his room through the almost fully drawn curtains. He stretched his body and suddenly remembered. He still felt the pain but it wasn't that bad anymore. He slowly turned his head but John wasn't there. He listened into the flat and heard him move around. He also smelled coffee. He rolled out of bed and used the loo first. He grabbed his dressing-gown and actually closed it. And he left his bedroom to face John. They needed to talk about what happened.

John turned and looked at him. He made a few hesitant steps towards Sherlock but stopped again.

„Sherlock, I really don't know what to say except that I am so, so sorry.“ He tried to catch his eyes and it worked. He opened his eyes wide and looked shocked about himself.

„Why are you still here?“ Sherlock quietly asked.

„After I realised what happened I took care of you. Then I thought to leave but I just couldn't do so without knowing you were doing fine. That's why I stayed. I cleaned up a bit; I hope you don't mind. I have also just prepared a bit of breakfast.“ He pointed over his shoulder.

„You just said you realised what happened. What actually happened was that you ignored me safewording. I thought I was quite clear I wanted you to stop because it became too much.“

„I didn't ignore you. Admittedly, I got carried away. You were so wonderful, so responsive, so beautiful. I wasn't able to stop.“ John now helplessly shrugged and cast his eyes. He half turned and made a move towards the door. Sherlock followed.

„John, wait.“ He moved up a bit but still stayed in a safe distance.

„Stay for breakfast and talk some more.“ Sherlock said asking him to stay. John felt just great.

„Are you sure?“ He asked turning back around again.

„Yes.“ Sherlock replied looking at the things for breakfast.

„When did you do all this? I mean, I know I haven't had these things.“

„I went downstairs into that café. They sell fresh rolls and other things. And some of this you actually had.“ He placed everything on the table and they sat down. John poured coffee into two mugs and there was also milk and sugar on the table. He noticed Sherlock took two sugars and a fair amount of milk. He actually noticed everything Sherlock did and said. He also noticed that his dressing-gown was closed tight.

„What gave you the impression that I liked or even enjoyed your treatment? It was sadistic and painful. It was nothing I ever experienced. It was simply too much at once.“

„You consented to a punishment. You actually said you accepted any punishment I considered adequate. And since it was punishment you weren't supposed to enjoy the situation.“

„I cried and begged you to stop!“ Sherlock was angry but kept eating. He mostly was angry about himself because he knew John Watson was right.

„As I said, I got carried away and I am awfully sorry. I don't know what else to do. I mean, if you want to go to the police and report me, I will admit what I have done.“ John shrugged.

„No, I bloody don't want to report you.“ Louder now.

„Then what do you want?“ John asked and sounded so sincere.

Sherlock had to think about his answer for a minute. He drank coffee and prepared to eat another roll. He also ate some scrambled eggs. All the time he wondered about his answer.

What was more important? His living as a submissive or his safety? Could he trust John Watson? Was he really a sadistic dom or had he in fact been carried away? Had Sherlock's consent been a mistake? He formulated his reply.

„I made mistakes, too. I wanted you. Badly. I tried to impress you. I should have negotiated with you. We should have planned our scene more thorough.“

„Could you trust me again with your well-being?“ John asked eyes wide open.

„I believe so, yes.“ Sherlock said and John smiled.

***

„What does it mean for us?“ John asked.

„It means I still want you around. It means I still want you as my dom. We still have to talk about do's and dont's. And yours, of course. If everything fits, we will continue having sex.“ Sherlock shrugged.

„It sounds like a good plan.“ John replied and finished his coffee. Then he checked the time.

„I need to start my shift in about two hours. I am glad you still like me enough to sub for me. But I need to ask about the flatshare because these are two different things.“

„I thought that was clear. If I trust you enough to dom me, to tie me up again, it surely will be perfectly fine for you to move in whenever you see fit and find the time.“ Sherlock said.

„You are such a wonderful creature.“ John's voice was full of admiration and warmth. Sherlock also felt warm.

„Would you like me to help you with something? Pack boxes? Drive you around?“ Sherlock offered.

„Yes, that would be great. I'll finish my shift at about nine tonight. I could come over right then, if you like? I mean, I don't have many things. I don't have any furniture. What I have will fit into three boxes and one ride will be enough. You could pick me up by cab and I will move in here right away.“ John looked excited.

„Give me your address and I will be there.“ Sherlock promised. John wrote it down and finally stood.

„I am glad you sort of forgave me.“ John said and looked at Sherlock.

„I did not sort of forgave you. I forgave you. You explained yourself and it was a painful mistake we both are somehow guilty of.“ Sherlock stood, too, and moved a bit closer to John.

„I can't wait for tonight.“ John quietly said and slowly reached out. Sherlock didn't move away and John caressed his face.

„See you then.“ Sherlock said and John turned away and left.

***

Sherlock wondered if he had done the right thing. He also wondered if he should talk to anyone about this. But whom? He had no one. The people at Scotland Yard weren't close enough to reveal himself as a submissive. He would lose their respect and they wouldn't accept his work anymore.

Perhaps his brother. But he was away on some diplomatic mission. He had no idea where he was, how he could reach him or when he would be back. He had no friends to turn to. That's why he had to trust himself with this.

He hoped his relationship with John Watson would grow into something serious. He wanted a dom in his life. He didn't want a 24/7 relationship but it would be nice to feel safe and being cared for by someone. Sometimes he simply wanted to fall back and be told what to do. It felt so relaxing or so he believed because he didn't know better.

He decided to take the risk. John Watson was to be his dom.


	4. Chapter Four

That evening after his shift John moved into 221B Baker Street. Sherlock had appeared as promised by cab and they took his three boxes over. He arranged his belongings upstairs in his room but he thought that soon he would rearrange everything anyway. It would take some time until Sherlock Holmes would be completely under his control and do and accept whatever he wanted and ordered. But it would happen.

He just needed to be transparent about the fact that disobedience would have consequences. And after Sherlock would have told him his don'ts, John would use them against him. He would weaken him, probably use some of his drugs later, and make him his play-thing. At the beginning, he would let him detect but sooner than later it would stop because Sherlock wouldn't be allowed to leave the flat. And how could he without any clothes. He wouldn't own clothes anymore. He wouldn't own anything anymore.

He would be owned.

***

The first few days John was very gentle and careful with Sherlock. He dommed him but he did it so that Sherlock liked it and relaxed with him.

By then John knew about Sherlock's don'ts such as diapers, faecal, sharing, pony-play, human furniture and some more John hadn't yet even thought about. He had of course agreed to everything and had stated his own don'ts such as pony-play or playing outside doing humiliating things in public. Only he hadn't actually any don'ts, he just had preferences.

Sherlock was pleased and so was John, although because of very different reasons.

One evening John looked at Sherlock while they were sitting both on the sofa.

„You know what I'd like?“ Sherlock turned fully towards him raising a brow.

„No?“ But he smiled saying it. John smiled, too, and reached for his hand.

„I would like to use rope on your wrists and put a ball-gag behind your teeth. Then I would like you to sit by my feet so I can card through your beautiful hair.“ Sherlock's eyes widened and there was obvious arousal all over him. And it was such a harmless request, that's why he agreed.

„Thank you.“ John said and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Sherlock had to close his eyes. This was all so wonderful; he could hardly believe it. They had had a bad start but this was good.

John brought the rope and tied his wrists on his lower back. He gently shoved the ball-gag behind his teeth and buckled it.

„May I do your arms, as well?“ He asked and Sherlock nodded. John placed his hands firmly on his shoulders and pulled him back against his legs. Sherlock had folded his long legs half under him and leant back. It was good and he completely relaxed. He even closed his eyes while John's fingers carded through his hair.

John repeated this over the following days. After a full month, Sherlock's legs were tied, too, and his wrists were connected to his thighs. His body was strained and it wasn't really relaxing anymore. But still John carded through his hair and he liked it.

John liked it, too.

One more month and the ball-gag had been attached to a head-harness. John's hands and fingers kept wandering south and opened his shirt.

„I need to see your skin, love. You are so beautiful.“ And Sherlock gave in. Nothing John did was a bad thing and he was always gentle with him, so gentle.

***

After the disaster that had happened, they hadn't had sex again for a long time. Until one evening when John and Sherlock had arranged themselves with John on the sofa and Sherlock by his legs.

„I miss you...“ John whispered. Sherlock turned his head and mumbled something behind the gag. John took it off.

„I want you, Sherlock. I know I have done wrong but I promise I won't do anything you don't want. I won't gag you, so you can always tell me loudly when something is wrong. I won't tie you up. I just want to be with you.“ John whispered and his fingers were on Sherlock's cheek caressing his face.

Actually, Sherlock wanted to be with John, as well. He liked the sex. He also liked to be in bondage while someone fucked him roughly. But he wouldn't let John do that now. He knew it would be wrong. So, he just smiled and nodded his agreement. John untied him and helped him up. He took him by the wrists and strongly pulled. Sherlock landed against his chest and he panted. John looked up and his hands moved over his back and down to his arse squeezing it. Sherlock quietly moaned and let John move him backwards into the bedroom.

They stood in front of the bed. Suddenly John just picked him up bridal-style making him yelp and threw him down on the bedding. They locked eyes and Sherlock's arousal was obvious. So was John's who threw himself on top of Sherlock and started to touch him everywhere he could. Sherlock held on to the ride and grabbed the wooden headrest behind him. There were no ropes to hold him but he held himself.

John slicked his fingers with lube he had hidden somewhere by the bed. He actually had to buy some because he never used lube. But now he needed to soothe his submissive and pretend to care. That's why he needed lube. He pressed down on Sherlock's hole and he groaned. He was tight again but he wanted this. Soon John was able to penetrate and perhaps too soon he had three fingers inside.

Sherlock panted. There was the painpleasure he was always chasing.

„Even if there are no ropes, I still like to hear you, pet.“ John roughly whispered and Sherlock swallowed. Of course, John was his dom and he deserved his respect.

„Forgive me, Sir. Please touch me. Please let me come. Please fuck me...“ He panted and John stared into his eyes.

„Much better.“ John very quickly grabbed him and threw him around. Sherlock yelped when John pulled him up on his knees and shoved his knees beneath his behind.

„Keep touching the headrest and don't let go.“ Another order while he shoved his fingers back in pushing wildly in and out.

„Yes, Sir!“ Sherlock shouted when John touched his prostate.

„Does my pet like being touched like this?“ John asked and Sherlock wildly nodded.

„Yes, Sir, he does.“ He knew John liked these words being spoken while they did things. And he didn't mind. It didn't mean anything to him but he could do it. John quietly laughed.

„And does my pet want my fat cock inside his plush behind?“ Another question.

„Yes, Sir, very much so.“ Sherlock replied and felt John line up. He kept teasing him though until Sherlock reacted groaning out his plea.

„Please, Sir, please fuck me. I need your wonderful cock inside me. Please, your pet needs it.“ John took a firm hold of his hips and pushed inside.

Sherlock hadn't been taken for a while now and he threw his head up. His behind burnt and John's huge cock forced its way inside. Sherlock panted and rattled the headrest.

„You are so tight, almost like a virgin now. This is just wonderful. Your whole body is so beautiful.“ He raked his fingers down his back pressing down. He could have used his fingernails and he would do so but not now.

The moment he stuck to the hilt inside he reached for Sherlock's cock.

„Please, oh God, yes. Please let me come...“ Sherlock begged. He was mad with lust and he wanted this. John roughly fucked him, touched his prostate, and pressed his cock until he came. Sherlock shot his load into the sheets and the contractions in his backside around John's prick made John come, too. He fell down on Sherlock's back with his thick cock still inside. Both men were panting and sweaty.

„And did my pet miss something? Or has it been enough?“ John asked the one question. Sherlock needed a bit before he was able to answer.

„It was great. You were great. You let me orgasm and I came. But it could have been better. I need the bondage back. Please, tie me up again next time.“ John pulled out right then and rolled on his side looking at him.

„Are you sure? Do you trust me enough?“ Sherlock nodded and opened his lips to be kissed.

***

So, a few days later Sherlock was tied up on the bed and gagged. He was a bit nervous when John started to touch him but the feeling was soon gone after being kissed. John kept touching him until he was hard and sweaty.

And all the time John praised him, called him beautiful, wonderful, and much more.

„I am going to fuck you now, pet, but I want your legs tightly together. Do you consent?“ Sherlock wanted the bondage and he agreed. John tied his calves to his thighs and knelt between them. He held his legs apart and lined up. Their eyes locked. Sherlock pleaded from behind the gag and tried to buck up. John smiled.

„Does my slut long for my massive cock?“ Sherlock wildly nodded having not noticed the change.

„Does my boy-toy need to be fucked?“ Again with the nodding and John was pleased. He pushed forward and deeply groaned. Sherlock was panting. He still was tight and it still burnt. John yet hadn't touched his prostate and his grip almost was a bit too tight. Sherlock made noises and John's tight grip changed when at the same time he rubbed over the little nub. Sherlock screamed. Suddenly it almost became too much after such a long time of absence.

John kept fucking him deeply and also kept touching his prostate. Sherlock was almost out of his mind when John pinched his nipple alternating from left to right and back. Sherlock didn't stop him and his free fingers grabbed his cock rather hard.

And suddenly he simply stopped but instead kissed his pulse point sucking hard. Sherlock strained his neck while John asked mouthing wetly around.

„Does my slut want me to proceed?“ Sherlock whimpered and bucked halfway up.

„Did my slut like his nipples pinched?“ Sherlock nodded because it was true.

„Look at me, boy.“ John ordered and they locked eyes. Sherlock's eyes were hooded and his chin was covered in saliva.

John slowly moved his hand and fingers around his cock. Sherlock's head lolled over the pillow but he kept his eyes on John.

Suddenly John held a pair of clamps before Sherlock's eyes.

„Would my boy like a treat? That way I can use both hands on your body.“ Sherlock nodded and John clamped his nipples, both of them, and screwed them tight. Sherlock kept whimpering and John translated some begging.

„There you are, my beautiful, wonderful, slut.“ John murmured and he started to move again. First slow moves in and out but soon he pushed rather rough and fast and it kept the bed rattling.

Sherlock was caught inside his head and was also overwhelmed with lust and pleasure. Painpleasure. John could give it to him and what he was doing now was simply perfect.

And he wanted more.

***

John saw his plan work out right in front of his eyes. Sherlock hadn't reacted to his endearments. He hadn't protested to anything a bit rougher John had tried. Instead he had obviously liked it.

He decided to let him come with a bit of pain. He kept pushing his hips forward until he felt Sherlock's balls pull up. Only then he reached for them and the moment Sherlock was about to come he pinched them. Sherlock screamed behind his gag and came spurting between them. His arse contracted around John's huge and massive cock and he loudly groaned pushing some more. He kept fucking into Sherlock after he had come and came a few minutes later.

Sherlock's cock was halfway back up by then. John shot his load into Sherlock's willing body. He pulled out too fast and made him groan.

Sherlock made noises, pleading noises. He was still hard and John grinned kneeling up.

„What does my slut need?“ Sherlock bucked up and looked at him.

„Another go?“ Sherlock wildly nodded.

„You see, I am not that young anymore.“ John sighed sadly.

„But I will let you come with a little help.“ He reached out for the nightstand and held a thick plug up for Sherlock to see.

„Will that please my little boy?“ Sherlock's eyes widened but he nodded. He simply wanted to come. John shoved his finger back into Sherlock who at once shook. He coated the plug and shoved it inside. It disappeared quickly and settled right on his prostate. He switched it on and took Sherlock's cock. He pulled it and also grabbed his testicles a bit harder. Sherlock writhed beneath him and John stopped his orgasm several times until he started to wail. John wondered if he would safeword but he didn't. So, he let him wail for a while and enjoyed the noises from beneath him.

Sherlock was too weak to beg anymore. He simply made noises and rode the waves of pleasure. This was what he wanted and if John needed him to sit by his legs gagged and tied up, he would do it. If this was the outcome, he would probably do a lot more.

Finally, John let him come and while he spurted, he pulled out the plug. Sherlock was completely spent and closed his eyes. His throat was rough from all the screaming and wailing he had done.

Now he felt John untie his legs and he slowly stretched them. He started to massage them and Sherlock groaned quietly. He very slowly took off the clamps and when the blood rushed back in, the pain gave him another kick.

John's body was close to his and he kissed his chest and sides while his arms were still tied and the gag was still in.

„I like to hold you like this...“ He murmured into Sherlock's skin and even if his arms hurt and strained and his jaw was close to cramping, he let him. He enjoyed John's tongue on various parts of his body and suddenly John had fallen asleep.

Sherlock let him sleep and didn't wake him. His urge for the bath could be controlled for a while and he wasn't too thirsty. The pain slowly turned back into painpleasure and he felt his arousal.

John was conveniently close and he slowly rutted against him.

***

John, of course, wasn't sleeping at all. He felt Sherlock's arousal and simply waited. He assumed Sherlock would misbehave and he was right. He smiled into the pillow and gave him a minute to rut until he reacted.

„What is my pretty slut doing there?“ Sherlock froze but he still panted. And he didn't know what to do.

„I can't hear you, bitch.“ John turned around and stared into Sherlock's eyes.

„I am sorry, Sir. I still was. I mean...“ Sherlock's words came out from behind the ball-gag and John could only guess while he listened. Sherlock swallowed.

„Have I fucked the respect out of you, my boy?“ John asked and Sherlock slowly shook his head.

„I might have been too good to you.“ He sadly shook his head. He lowered his gaze and reached out. Sherlock twitched but John just took the gag away and untied him.

Sherlock cleared his throat and tried to touch John.

„No, just don't. I am really very disappointed.“ He rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bath. Sherlock looked at his back and swallowed. He knew he had done wrong.

A few minutes later John returned but didn't come back to bed.

„We need to talk.“ Sherlock stood.

„I need...“ He really needed the loo now.

„No. Now or never. Your decision.“ Sherlock decided he could hold it a while longer. John left the bedroom and stood by the fire-place. Sherlock slowly followed.

„I am giving you the chance to explain yourself.“ John quietly sad.

„I know I have misbehaved. We had agreed that my body is yours. We agreed that I won't touch myself to feel good. I only can tell you sorry and ask you to please not push me away.“

„It's good you understand you have done wrong. You broke part of our contract. Under normal circumstances I would punish you. But we have started the wrong way and now I really don't know what to do.“ John shrugged.

Sherlock's gut coiled when he remembered John's punishment from before but he was right. He deserved to be punished. He made a decision.

„We have had a bad start, that's right. But we tried again and negotiated. You haven't hurt me since then. Instead you gave me pleasure and asked for small things. But this, what I did, was wrong. I understand your disappointment. I also understand misbehaviour goes with punishment. You need to punish me.“ John nodded.

„That's right. I am making a last offer, so listen up, slut. I will tell you what I believe is the right punishment. You can agree to it. I will punish you and everything will be forgotten. Or you disagree and I will leave you.“ Sherlock looked desperate. He didn't want John to leave. But what if he suggested something too painful or too humiliating? Something, he just couldn't agree to?

His dom, John, would break up with him. He would leave him. He would be alone again. Lonely. A sub without a dom. Weak. Naughty. Not able to follow their agreement.

The relationship they had could not work without punishment. It was a natural thing to happen because he was weak. A weak submissive who needed guidance to behave properly.

John watched Sherlock think. He saw he had him.

„I understand the punishment will be something really painful, both bodily and mentally, for me. Otherwise it wouldn't be a punishment.“ John nodded.

„That's right. Does it mean you will hear me?“ Sherlock nodded.

„Very well. And you are absolutely right, it will be both painful and humiliating because I need to burn it into your brain. Your body is mine to play with. You are not to touch yourself or bring pleasure to it in any way. So here it comes.“ Sherlock's mouth stood open and he desperately wrung his hands.

„You will be my sex-toy, my toy-boy, for as many days I see fit but not longer than a week. I will fuck you repeatedly but you won't orgasm. I will cage your naughty cock. I will plug your hole. I will milk you dry without even touching you. You won't leave this flat. You will be naked all the time. Bathroom will be a privilege you have to earn again. You know what that indicates. I want you collared and on the ground. You will obey my orders and pay me the proper respect as my submissive. You don't need to acknowledge my orders. You will only speak if being asked to. Sir will be fine as an honorific. And now just answer yes or no.“ Sherlock had listened to everything John had said and it was a lot. But perhaps he needed a proper training like this? Discipline was an alien concept to Sherlock Holmes; it always has been. Even as a sub and because of that he had never found himself a dom. He let his body and mind relax and looked at John.

„Yes.“

Inside John did the happy dance.


	5. Chapter Five

A few minutes later Sherlock was kneeling naked on the hardwood. John stood behind him and put a collar around his neck.

„I allow you a trip to the bath now. It will be the last for many days.“ Sherlock's head hung low and he wanted to get up.

„No!“ John barked hitting his head from the side. It was only flat-handed but the force behind it made Sherlock fall forward. He closed his eyes and remembered he was supposed to crawl. And he crawled.

The moment he had disappeared into the bath John grinned. He didn't intend to ever let this certain punishment end. This would be Sherlock's life from now on. He listened to the loo followed by the shower while he ordered several things online. He needed supplies.

Sherlock crawled back to John's side and knelt with his hands folded on his nape.

„Stay.“ He stood and collected the things needed. He forced Sherlock chest-down on the armchair and tied his wrists to the opposite elbows. He shoved a plug into his behind and only used spit to lube it. It hurt but it was supposed to hurt. It also was very heavy and simply stuffed him. It wasn't for pleasure. Then came the cage. It was a wicked thing because not only his cock disappeared inside but his testicles, as well, were captured in a separate device.

John clawed into his hair and pulled him back. He shoved a rubber-mask over his head and pulled the laces tight. He fastened the blindfold over his eyes and felt the tension rise beneath him. A ring-gag was placed behind his teeth and forced his mouth wide open. It was hot beneath the mask and Sherlock soon was sweaty.

„Now just be ready for me.“ John said and pushed his huge cock through the wide ring. Sherlock gagged but tried to relax and use his tongue but it was no good. John face-fucked him hard and fast until he came down his throat. Sherlock swallowed.

Afterwards rubber was shoved through the ring and got pumped up. It was a butterfly-gag and soon his mouth was full, too full. Flat hands pushed him against the shoulders and he fell on the hardwood. He groaned but John was at his ankles already and tied them, as well as his knees. And then he simply left his side.

Sherlock knew better than to shift or move.

***

John sat on his armchair and watched his pet. He licked his lips and was very pleased with himself. So far Sherlock seemed to accept everything.

He left him like that for about two hours until he approached him again. He didn't speak, instead he threw his body on his back making him groan.

„Shut up, boy.“ John said and Sherlock froze. John took off the cage and the tender flesh was already looking rather irritated. He pinched it several times, pulled at the skin and quickly moved his nails over it. It must hurt but Sherlock tried to suppress the noises.

„You wanted to come so badly, didn't you? I will need to demonstrate that it hadn't been such a great idea.“ He picked up a hose rounded at one side that he shoved into the slit. Sherlock was stiff beneath him. John moved the thing a bit and his prick grew hard. He was aroused and started to whine. Soon fluid was moving through the hose and into Sherlock's prick and he started to pant. It felt weird and the whining became more intense. At last there was a stopper on top of his cock and John slapped it several times. He replaced the heavy plug with thick anal beads and soon Sherlock was a mess writhing on the hardwood.

„Are you ready, my toy-boy?“ Sherlock wildly nodded and John started to press on his balls and cock. He also fucked him with the beads and Sherlock didn't know into which direction he should move his body.

„Stop.“ John pressed on his stomach and pressed him down. Sherlock's prick twitched and his balls pulled up. John tore his body off the hardwood back to his knees and undid the stopper. He shoved his cock into a bottle and quickly moved the beads.

„Now you will come for me, bitch. And you won't stop for a while.“ Sherlock was whimpering while he tried to hold himself steady. At last John twisted his nipple and he wailed. And he came. He screamed and wailed and shot his load into the bottle.

Soon he realised he wasn't able to stop. Soon it hurt a lot and the wailing became whimpering. And he begged and begged for John to stop but he kept stimulating him until he came dry and that hurt even more. All the time he was caught in the dark, the pleasure had become painpleasure and now turned into pain. Nothing else but pain. It was wicked. It was the punishment he deserved.

John collected all the cum and placed the bottle into the fridge. Sherlock's didn't even realise he left his side. He was so caught up inside his head. 

John changed the beads back to the heavy plug and this time he bound his cock and balls with thin strips. Sherlock whimpered more loudly because it must hurt. John hit him several times all over his exposed skin until he stopped. He admired his body-control. He had done this to several of his subs, actually sex-slaves, before but none of them had managed to stay on his knees. He removed both the gags and the mask. Sherlock's jaw cracked and trembled. It would have cramped any time soon. Sherlock blinked several times to clear his bleary vision but he kept looking on the floor.

„You took this very well, slut. You do accept your punishment, don't you? I will set you free now but give you several orders. If you fail, I will administer strokes. It fully depends on you, if you will be allowed back into bed or stay chained to the post or door over the night. This means, by following my orders, you will earn the privilege to use the bath. Now look at me, pet.“ Slowly Sherlock looked up and lost himself in his dom's eyes. He really gave him a chance to make it better.

„Am I understood, bitch?“ He asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied sounding very, very throaty.

„What are you?“ John asked moving up close and never breaking eye-contact.

„I am whatever you tell me to be, Sir.“ Sherlock said and John was very pleased.

„Very well.“

***

During the following hours John made Sherlock clean the whole flat. He scrubbed the tiles with a toothbrush. He wiped all the surfaces with small pieces of fabric. He served John tea and finally dinner. All the time he was plugged and a muzzle covered his mouth. John only hit him twice when he thought him too slow.

Hours later John pointed to the hardwood by his side. He sat in his armchair and Sherlock fell to his knees by his side, hands folded on his nape.

„Very well done, I must say. You are the almost perfect house-boy, if you so wish to behave. You may beg now.“ John's fingers were in his hair pulling his head back. It made his scalp burn. The muzzle was taken away.

„Please, Sir, may I use the loo?“ It was rather urgent already.

„Yes, pet, you may. I also add 5 minutes for you to shower. Oh, and clean yourself properly and shove the plug back in.“

„Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.“ Sherlock fell on his hands and quickly crawled away. John listened for a few seconds but everything seemed to be in order. He grinned and rubbed his hands.

Next, he would serve his pet dinner. He stood and filled some of the bottle's content into a bowl. The bowl was new and it said _pet_ on it. He placed it into the microwave and waited for Sherlock to return.

Soon and on time Sherlock returned to John's side assuming his position. John had stainless-steel cuffs ready which he placed around wrists and ankles. They looked fantastic on Sherlock and John licked his lips. John moved into the kitchen and gestured for Sherlock to follow him. Sherlock started to crawl. The microwave got started.

„I have prepared your dinner. You will finish it.“ The microwave dinged and John placed the bowl on the tiles. Sherlock just stared and swallowed.

„Now, be an obedient pet and lap it up.“ It took Sherlock a few seconds too much because John snatched his wrists and hooked them to his collar. Then he pressed his head down and his face into the bowl filled with cum. His hair hung inside, as well, when he started to slurp loudly. He made a complete mess and belched several times. After he had emptied the bowl John pushed his nose on the tiles and he licked the cum off the tiles, too. The bowl came into the dish-washer and the hand back into Sherlock's hair.

„You belched five times. You behaved like being not trained. It cannot accept such behaviour.“ John pulled him into the bedroom and Sherlock was torn over the hardwood. Tears were falling freely and he lost some hair in the process. His wrists got fastened to the door where John had attached screws to the frame. He hooked the cuffs up there and put a spreader-bar to his ankles. The spreader-bar got attached to the floor. John took a wicked looking whip.

„Five times you belched. Five times I will use this. And I don't want to hear you.“ The first two lashes hit the undersides of his arms. Sherlock's mouth stood open but he suppressed his screams. He only panted open-mouthed. Another two hit his left and right thighs. And the last hit his chest.

John stepped up and looked at the welts. There was also blood trickling down his arms.

„The next time I will feed you something I will use a funnel, just so you know.“

***

Sherlock wondered how long John intended to make his punishment last. This was a bit too much or so he thought. But John was his dom and had the right to punish him as he saw fit. Sherlock also knew he was behaving like a right brat sometimes, so maybe he needed some training after all.

„I will prepare you for the night, slut.“ John clamped his nipples and screwed them tight. He hung little weights from the clamps. He also put a contraption around his testicles and hung a weight down there, as well. It felt like his spine was pulled down. It also was very painful. Next came a penis-plug that was held in place by plastic claws digging into his prick. At last there was a too big ball-gag that tore his mouth at the edges. Sherlock knew that every move he made would cause pain. He knew his jaw would cramp sooner than later and he would move and he would feel a lot of pain.

„I really don't fancy you looking at me during the night.“ John added a blindfold and again Sherlock was left in the dark. He started to hate what he formerly had liked a lot. It had always enhanced everything but now it had become something else. Something not good.

Sherlock drooled and saliva ran over his chin. He was hungry and thirsty. He suffered.

John looked at him for a long time. He forgot about his food. Instead he poured several drinks while staring at his boy-toy, his slave, simply his. And he was hard and aroused. He imagined what else he would do to him and he just came completely untouched.

He felt very pleased and fell asleep soon after.

***

He woke due to Sherlock's whimpering and it was such a wonderful sound he wasn't even angry with him. Instead he slowly sat up and looked at him. He had slumped against the door. His thighs were shaking and the weight hanging down from his balls caused pain. His head hung low and his arms were strained. His jaw was cramping, he could see it.

John stood and slowly reached up snapping against one clamp. Sherlock yelled and his head banged against the door.

John laughed.

He walked into the bath and moved through his routine. He knew that the simple sound of running water would increase Sherlock's urges. But this time he wouldn't allow him into the bath. He actually waited for his delivery to arrive, the things he had ordered online yesterday. There were diapers and other nasty things waiting to be used. He dressed and finally took his slave off the door. Sherlock couldn't hold himself up and just fell on his knees in front of his dom. The blindfold came off but he left the ball-gag. He took the weights away but left everything else.

„Move.“ Sherlock tried to get up but it was too slow for John's taste. He fisted into his hair and pulled him along. Sherlock cried bitter tears and snot ran over his gag and chin. John was aroused again. He let go of him in the middle of their living-room. Instead he kicked him but not too hard. Sherlock groaned and tried to shield himself. He also tried to get on his knees. He made it but he swayed a bit.

John loved the sight.

„I believe you might have learnt something by now?“ He asked and Sherlock slowly nodded.

„But I can't be really sure, can I? Because I know you are a stubborn brat and it really needs a lot of training to get it into your brain. You still are no proper sub, you see? But I want you to be, I really do. Just because I don't want to leave you.“ John's voice was tender and he lowered his head pecking a kiss on Sherlock's forehead who instantly broke into tears again. He tried to touch John's legs and muttered something from behind the gag.

„What? You don't want me to leave?“ John palmed his face. Sherlock shook his head still crying.

„Then you insist on more training-hours, as well?“ Another wicked question to which Sherlock simply had to nod.

„That's perfect.“ John smiled pleasantly and gently carded through his hair. Sherlock relaxed and closed his eyes. He knew he had to obey. He knew he had to bear this punishment. But it wasn't punishment anymore, it had turned into training. Or it was both.

Sherlock only knew he had to follow John's orders whatever it meant. If he liked it or not. If it was a don't or a red, he wasn't allowed to deny John. Because if he did, John would leave.

The door-bell rang and both John and Sherlock stilled for a second.

„On the floor behind the sofa.“ John pointed the way and Sherlock crawled behind the sofa. John opened the door and walked downstairs. It was a delivery-man with his ordered goods. He grinned and signed and carried the big box upstairs. Kicking the door closed he walked back inside and placed the box on the coffee-table.

„Come here and have a look, bitch.“ Sherlock crawled back to his side and knelt straight up. John sliced open the box and showed each item to Sherlock who paled a bit upon seeing diapers, a funnel, patches and cables and other things he wasn't able to identify because they had to be assembled. But it didn't look good, not for him it did.

„Being trained with these things means your behaviour will improve much. It will teach you to stop shifting. It will teach you to bear being fucked for a long time into each and every hole you have. It will teach you that a toilet is not for naughty bitches like you. It might be again though if you behave and be the submissive, I hoped you'd be.“ John smiled.

„Now let's get started.“ He pushed Sherlock over and he landed on the hardwood. Quickly he hooked his wrists to his collar and shoved a diaper under him. Sherlock bit into the gag but didn't move his legs. John took off the contraption from around his groin as well as the penis-plug. Sherlock closed his eyes and panted. His cock hurt and it burnt inside. At once he got slapped and tried to relax again. John closed the diaper tight at his sides. It was a thick thing for adults being into diaper-play and baby-games. It even stopped him from closing his legs and they stayed a bit spread.

„Assume position, pet.“ John ordered and it wasn't easy for Sherlock to get back on his knees with his wrists attached to his collar. But he made it.

John took his wrists and cuffed them on his lower back. He also took off the gag. He rummaged through the box and found what he was looking for. A stainless-steel spreader made for clinic-games. Sherlock swallowed.

„From now on with every meal you get, this will hold your hole open.“ John whispered roughly and adjusted it. It was hard and cold against Sherlock's lips and teeth.

„And it doesn't come all by itself. See?“ He held up a funnel, also stainless-steel. It got screwed to the medical device.

„It also means, of course, that your meals from now on will be barfed or fluids anyway.“ John smiled a very wicked looking smile and Sherlock had certain ideas of what John meant.

„I advise you to hold still, slut.“ John used the microwave again. Sherlock didn't dare to turn and look but he could listen. It dinged and he came back holding a bottle. It was the bottle Sherlock had come into yesterday. It was still half-filled.

„See? I have heated it up for you.“ Another pleasant smile which Sherlock started to hate. He slowly poured it into the funnel and Sherlock was forced to swallow everything. He did just that and didn't even belch.

John grinned.

„You have done well, my pretty boy.“ He praised him and saw him relax. So, he did need praise just as every other sub needed it. He was nothing special. But then he was.

„I am convinced you can become a proper sub, I really am.“ He whispered scratching his nails over Sherlock's scalp. He moved against his palm and closed his eyes. And he cried.

John was aroused again.

***

Sherlock somehow made it over the day. His hands were still cuffed on his lower back and he wore different gags. He had really tried not to piss too much but he had been given water and juice and he just needed to let go. While kneeling on the hardwood and his knees really started to hurt, he let go and pissed into the diaper. Of course, John noticed and came close staring at him. He also forced his head up and locked eyes. He actually ordered him to look up. Sherlock obeyed at once.

„Good boy...“ The diaper was wet and it felt horrible. Sherlock suddenly remembered his times in rehab while detoxing. He had been wearing diapers back then, as well. He also had been cuffed to his bed because of his aggressive behaviour. Now all of this came back and tortured him in addition to John's punishment.

Before dinner John shoved him on the ground and changed the diaper. He even cleaned his genitals and arse. Sherlock felt hot and red. It was absolutely humiliating and it was supposed to be. Another fresh diaper was placed on him and John stood.

„Back up.“ Sherlock moved on his knees and the spreader and funnel came back on. His torn mouth would never heal again.

John had already barfed his dinner and now approached him.

„See? I am not letting you starve. Instead I am trying to put some weight on you over the time. I can still count your ribs. It's not healthy.“ He slowly shook his head while stirring the mass of whatever it was. It turned out that the dinner got stuck inside the funnel and Sherlock almost choked and couldn't breathe anymore. His body shook and John quickly took off the gag. He hit him on the back but it didn't help. Only then he pushed a finger deep inside his mouth and made him throw up.

„Please, I didn't mean to, Sir. I am sorry. I will clean it up if you let me. Please...“ Sherlock cried.

Admittedly John had been shocked, too. But now the arousal was back.

„I know, pet, I know. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I let you clean it up.“ He unhooked his wrists and handed over a bucket and other cleaning stuff. Sherlock relaxed because he had assumed, he was to eat it off the floor. And he would have done it.

After he was done, he crawled back to John's side and knelt with his hands on his nape.

„Well done, pet. You still need to eat though. I have put it into your bowl. It's right here.“ He placed it on the hardwood.

„You may use your hands.“ He pleasantly smiled and Sherlock slowly started to move his fingers through his dinner and shoved it into his mouth. It was disgusting. It tasted of cardboard, mushy cardboard, with too much salt. It would make him thirsty. But it also helped his hunger.

„Clean your bowl, pet.“ He did that, too. He was tired. He felt weak. He wanted to sleep.

John though had other plans. He looked at his lowered head after he had re-fastened the cuffs.

„Time for dessert, slut.“ He chuckled and took hold of his hair after having opened his trousers. Sherlock knew what to do and took his huge cock. He sucked hard to place it properly inside his mouth. He licked around the head and poked into the slit. He forced the thick prick deep down his throat and swallowed. He repeated the action several times until he finally felt John claw through his hair. This time though he snatched his ears and used them to press his face against his groin. Sherlock shook but kept swallowing. He wasn't able to breath because his nose was pressed against John's body. He panicked and whimpered. He tried to fight the grip but couldn't. And he lost control. He was scared and frightened and his vision clouded when his body-functions failed.

He filled the diaper. It was smelly. He could smell his faecal while John came down his throat. And he laughed.

***

Minutes later John stuffed a sock into his mouth and tied rope around his head to gag him. He also cuffed his feet and connected wrists and ankles by a longer piece of rope. Sherlock heard him shower and brush his teeth. He had been moved into the bedroom and was now on his side on the rug by his bed. His bed. He closed his eyes and waited for John to go to bed. Only when John was asleep, he would be able to relax. Not sleep. There was no way he could sleep while being restrained like he was.

John climbed into bed and looked down at him.

„Sleep well, bitch.“ He quietly laughed and disappeared from Sherlock's sight. Soon he could hear him snore and bit by bit he relaxed and calmed. He didn't want to move too much because of his filled diaper. It was a horrible feeling and he wondered why John bore with the smell. Perhaps it turned him on. He also wondered what tomorrow would bring. Surely more punishment. The box that had been delivered hadn't only held diapers.

His thoughts went wild overnight and he wasn't able to sleep. He listened to John waking up and use the loo. He listened to all the sounds until he approached him again.

„Have you pissed again?“ John asked and Sherlock nodded.

„Well, I declare this special punishment over now. There is a stainless-steel bucket in the bath. Put the used diaper in there and clean yourself properly. I will inspect you afterwards.“ He freed him and pulled him roughly up shoving him towards the bath.

Sherlock swayed and did everything he had been told. He almost threw up binning the diaper. He showered and brushed his teeth. His hands were shaking and so were his knees.

For just a few seconds he leant on the sink and closed his eyes. Then he slowly lifted his head back up and looked into the mirror. What he saw was only a shadow of his former self. There were dark rings beneath his eyes and his cheekbones were more prominent than ever. He saw bruises where the gags had been too tight. And he really wondered if this was still punishment. Did he want to continue his relationship with John if it turned out like this after he had done something John deemed a bit not good? How long would he have to suffer during different punishments? What else had John ordered and was still hidden inside that box? And would John even listen to him if he tried to talk to put an end to this?

But what would happen to him when John left again? He surely would return to old habits. His boredom would take over and force him back into drugs and bad doms for hire. But wouldn't it be better to hire such a dom for a few hours and take what he could instead of this?

What was this anyway?

***

„Slut!“ John yelled and Sherlock ran outside. There he had his answer for now.

„I am sorry, Sir.“ Sherlock fell to his knees and assumed position.

„You sure will be, my boy.“ John whispered and pushed his head on the hardwood. Sherlock suppressed the noise. He quickly cuffed his wrists and knelt between his legs. Two fingers were pushed inside and Sherlock bit his lips bloody.

„Do you think yourself clean enough, bitch?“ John shoved his fingers into his mouth. He pulled him up expecting no answer. He moved him over to the armchair and pressed him chest-down. He actually pressed his whole body against his so his arse was up.

„I missed this yesterday...“ His voice was rough and he just pushed inside. Now Sherlock couldn't suppress the noise but he screamed into the fabric beneath him. John laughed.

Sherlock's flesh was still tender. Now John fucked him raw. Sherlock had tunnel-vision and felt no pleasure at all. He hurt and there was only pain. All the time John hit him or pinched his skin. His strength was only enough for a continuing whimper. He drooled and whimpered. And he cried. He cried until John plugged his arse after he had come. He was thrown back on the hardwood with another ball-gag behind his teeth. New cuffs came around thighs and all the cuffs got hooked and also connected to the ground. Sherlock wasn't able to move a lot.

But John upped the ante. He had magnetic clamps on his nipples and they were connected to the hardwood, as well. The same with a penis-plug.

„If you pull these off or out, the diaper would be the best that could happen to you, slut.“ John hissed into his ear while holding his head up by several strands of his hair. He let go and Sherlock's head simply fell down again. He had no strength left to lower it slowly. He closed his eyes and listened into the flat.

He actually wondered why no one came to see him. Did John call them and told them something that prevented it? Or did people did not have the wish to see him? Probably that.

But what about his brother? Normally he bothered him quite a lot because he wanted him to work for him, do his bloody leg-work. By now he would gladly do it. Every single day he would.

***

John watched Sherlock. He knew it was time now to end this and to be nice again. Otherwise he would lose him. It was molly-coddle time and he stood when the clock showed it was time for tea. He knelt by Sherlock's side and gently moved his palm over his back.

„It's over now, my pretty boy. I'll help you up. Just relax.“ He only whispered the words. Sherlock just whimpered quietly.

„Hush.“ John took off all the cuffs and the gag. He left the collar though. It would stay. It was a test to see if Sherlock would accept his position. He helped him up and put a blanket around his shoulders. Sherlock slumped back into the sofa with his eyes closed. John made tea.

„Drink this, my beautiful.“ Sherlock's hands were around the mug and he carefully sipped the drink with his eyes still closed. John waited until he was done.

„Look at me.“ A quiet order but an order. Sherlock opened his eyes and looked.

„I hope you have learnt your lesson. Never ever pleasure yourself.“ John sounded serious and Sherlock knew he was, very much so.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock's voice was rough and his whole body showed how weak he was.

„How about you taking a hot bath to soothe your skin? I will feed you dinner afterwards. A real dinner, don't worry.“ John smiled and helped Sherlock into the bath. He gently palmed his face and felt him relax. He left the bath and started to prepare dinner. Rice with vegetables, nothing to heavy or hard to digest. He also wondered if he should start the drugging now or better wait for a while longer.

Half an hour later everything was cooking and John poured a drink when he heard Sherlock.

„John? I need your help. Please?“ John opened the door and saw him half-way up in the tub.

„I can't get out...“ There were tears again but he also lifted his hand for John to help.

„Oh, my beautiful. Hold on, I'll get you out.“ He moved up close and at first threw a towel around his too thin body. Then he picked him up bridal-style and carried him into the bedroom where he carefully placed him on the bed.

Sherlock felt ashamed because he was a grown-up man who had to be carried around like a child or helpless person. This also was humiliating but it wasn't real punishment. This was the aftermath of punishment.

„Thank you...“ Sherlock murmured and towelled his body dry. Very carefully so because he was still bruised and had chafed off skin. John in the meantime collected some clothes for him. It was only track-pants and a t-shirt. After a second, he also added warm socks to show him he cared for him.

Sherlock watched him and carefully reached out for the track-pants but when he tried to lower his body to pull them over his legs he quietly groaned. John took over happily.

„Here, let me.“ And he dressed him.

„Don't fight it. You need to recover.“ And John just picked him up again and carried him into the kitchen to sit at the table.

Sherlock didn't look at him. Instead he stared at his yet empty plate and glass. John saw that this strategy was working. A few more days and he would start drugging him to disable his movements. He needed him weak and pretend to be the good doctor. He smiled while filling Sherlock's plate. His hands were still shaking and rice fell off his fork when he tried to eat. John instead gave him a spoon and it worked better. Again, Sherlock felt like a bloody child but he quietly accepted the spoon.

Later he arranged Sherlock's body on the sofa with him by his side. A blanket covered them and they watched a bit of crap-telly. Sherlock fell asleep leaning against John.


	6. Chapter Six

A few days passed like this and John had started adding drugs to Sherlock's food. He stayed weak and didn't gain any strength.

Finally, he wasn't able to use the bath by himself. After he had fallen off the toilet once John helped him there, too. John actually had to help him with everything and soon Sherlock totally relied on John.

John didn't need restraints anymore. He was too weak to move anyway.

One evening he rested half-way up against the headrest looking at John.

„What's wrong with me?“ He asked and fear shone in his eyes.

„Nothing is wrong with you. You are just exhausted. The punishment exhausted you but it will pass. You don't have to worry.“ John looked at him.

„But how long...“ Sherlock started to ask but got interrupted.

„Hush. I am a doctor. Trust me.“ John smiled. Sherlock cast his eyes.

„Let's sleep.“ They moved under the blanket. Sherlock could do that by himself.

„You never touch me anymore.“ Sherlock whispered into the dark.

„Excuse me?“ John said turning his head.

„After you ended my deserved punishment, you haven't touched me again.“

„I wanted you to recover.“ John said and he smiled.

„Forget what I said.“ Sherlock murmured and tried to roll on his side.

„No, no, no. Tell me what you need, my beautiful boy.“ John touched his shoulder and held him down. His face was close to Sherlock's.

„I need you to touch me, hold me.“ Sherlock whispered and was close to tears.

„Beg me. I am your dom. I will always take care of you but I can't look into your head.“

„Please, John. Sir. I need you. I miss your hands on my body. I understood if you don't desire it like this. But I am still begging you to just hold me.“ Sherlock cried. John did the happy dance.

***

„I will always desire you, my pretty boy.“ John whispered into his ear. And he started to caress his body. Sherlock was very hard very soon. It also weakened him even more and he panted.

„Please, Sir, please.“ He quietly moaned beneath John's hands.

„Please what, pet?“ John asked and moved the hair back off his face.

„Please fuck me...“ John pinched his nipple and tightened his grip into his hair.

„Sir! Please fuck me, Sir!“ Sherlock quickly added the honorific and John threw the blanket off and rolled him on his front.

„Don't move. Just let your dom give you what you need.“ John roughly murmured. Sherlock stilled beneath him when he straddled his upper thighs. He parted his cheeks and moved his fingers over his hole. It didn't take him long to push inside.

John took his wrists and held them on his back. He pushed them up a bit until he heard a faint noise from down below. There it was. A bit of pain.

John added a bit of pleasure now when his fingers rubbed over Sherlock's prostate. The faint noise became a rather loud groan and he also tried to move his arse up.

„I said don't move, pet. Behave.“ John pulled out and slapped his behind.

„Remember, you begged me. Now, be my perfect sub and behave like I expect you to.“ John added a rather hard pinch and then waited what Sherlock would do.

„I am sorry, Sir. I really don't deserve this.“ And with his last word his arse came up and his legs were spread. John moved his palm over his cheeks.

„I thought so.“ John grinned and heaved him onto his thighs. He was hard and aroused and moved his cock over his hole. He didn't use any lube when he finally shoved the massive thing inside. Sherlock pressed his face into the pillow and suppressed the painful noise. He had asked for this, hadn't he?

John moved very slowly and kept holding his wrists. Sherlock's prick dangled above the mattress because he was resting on John's thighs. There was no pleasure yet for him.

„Please, Sir, please touch my prick.“ Sherlock begged but it was muffled because he spoke into the pillow.

„Sorry, pet, I can't hear you.“ Sherlock lifted his head and turned sideways.

„Please, Sir, please touch my prick.“ He panted harder by now. John's fingers slowly closed around his cock and pressed and moved just a tiny bit.

„Anything else you like me to do for you, my beautiful fuck-toy?“ John asked.

„I need to be restrained, Sir. Please, I need it.“ Sherlock begged.

„You really do, pet.“ John ripped off the t-shirt Sherlock still wore and used it to tie his wrists. Sherlock moaned. At once there was pleasure. John grabbed several strands of his hair and pulled his head off the pillow.

„You are nothing but a slut. Right now, you are weak and it's like fucking a ragged doll but you should know I don't mind. I can fuck you while you are unconscious and I wouldn't mind. You only have to speak to me, beg me to do things to you. And I will do things to you because I am your dom and you are my sub. You need this. You will always need this.“ John started to fuck him hard and rough while still holding his head up.

The painpleasure helped Sherlock through this. He indeed needed this. He was a submissive.

***

John was even nice enough to let him come. But he made him come first, made him even weaker because his orgasm wrecked through him, both brain and body.

John looked at his body while he still held him by his hair. His face was slack and his eyes were closed. John was aroused like never before. He had reached his target, had what he had wanted from the beginning. A willing puppet beneath him. He licked his lips and kept fucking into Sherlock's behind until he came. He threw his head back and screamed with lust. His hand cramped around Sherlock's hair and he pulled him up, as well.

Lucky for Sherlock, he wasn't conscious. John thought it was a shame.

***

Sherlock woke the next morning. The bedroom was rather dark but some sunrays found their way through the drawn curtains. They weren't completely drawn in the middle and Sherlock stared for a minute or so at the dust-particles moving around the room. He realised after a while he was naked beneath the blanket and his behind hurt. But his spine still tingled. There had been painpleasure yesterday evening because he had begged John, begged his dom, to restrain and fuck him.

And John had done exactly that.

Sherlock sat up very slowly. He was still so weak. And now he was also hungry and thirsty. He moved to sit on the bed and inhaled deeply several times while he listened into the flat. He heard John clutter in the kitchen. He was probably, hopefully, preparing breakfast. He grabbed the headrest and straightened his long legs. They shook and he needed both hands to keep him upright. Sweat broke out on his forehead but he stood. He slumped for a few steps and fell against the door. His hand found the handle and he turned it. He made some more very small steps and had his hand on the wall beside him. He didn't walk, he swayed. He didn't even notice he was stark naked. It had become normal.

John turned around looking him up and down. The moment they locked eyes Sherlock crumbled to the floor. He groaned and tried to get up. His arms moved under his body and he wanted to but he couldn't. He fell back down. Tears welled up. His transport was useless and betrayed him.

He watched John's feet coming closer. They stopped right in front of his face.

„You could have called me, you know, my wonderful boy?“ John quietly said shaking his head.

„You can't carry me around forever...“ Sherlock barely got the words out.

„I will when I have to, my beautiful.“ He reached down and pulled Sherlock up. He placed him on a chair by the kitchen-table. And then he fed him breakfast, a full English breakfast with coffee. Sherlock spilled some coffee but drank most of it. There was fried egg on his chin as well as beans. There were also traces on his chest and hands but he didn't seem to notice. John though noticed very well. But he let him finish because he didn't want him to starve.

„You need to shower, my beautiful. You have breakfast all over you.“ John grinned but Sherlock's face was dark red.

„Forgive me. I didn't notice.“ He took the napkin John had provided and tried to wipe it off.

„No, no. That's not working. Get up and take a shower.“ Sherlock slowly stood and swayed into the bath. John let him do that because he knew he wouldn't make it. Last evening, he had given him the drug for the first time. Only a small dose to make him fall down. Now he had fed him a larger dose and his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. There would be some pain as if his nerves were on fire. Then there would be no feeling like being paralysed. Sherlock would panic and John would come to the rescue.

John rubbed his hands and grinned some more while waiting for the noises. Meanwhile he cleaned up their breakfast. Soon enough he would put Sherlock on a chair and make him do it.

John heard the shower and looked at his watch. Perhaps another minute.

„John! John, please help me!“ Sherlock screamed and his voice was full of panic. John grinned and hurried to his side. He ripped the door open and his eyes found him at once. He had fallen and he had hurt himself. There was a wound on his head and it was bleeding. It was even better than John had planned.

„What happened? Are you feeling sick?“ John asked putting his finger in the wound. Literally.

„My legs suddenly hurt and then … God, John, I can't feel my legs!“ Eyes huge and full of panic looked at John.

„Stay calm, my pretty. I'll help you. You need to rest.“ He towelled him dry and picked him up. His long legs dangled without control and Sherlock clung to John hiding his face against his shoulder. John put him into bed but left him naked. Sherlock didn't mind.

„Now, pet, tell me exactly how it felt and how it feels now in comparison.“ John sat by his side and held his hand.

„It was a horrid pain like crawling ants inside my legs. And then they were gone from under me. Now there is nothing.“ Sherlock cried and sobbed. John handed over the tissue-box.

„Blow your nose and come down, pet.“ Sherlock blew his nose and started to shred the tissue until John took it away.

„Can you still feel your groin?“ By reflex Sherlock reached out for his cock but stopped instantly looking at John.

„Good boy. Let me.“ John took his prick and pressed. Sherlock groaned, it obviously hurt.

„Nothing damaged down there.“ And just to make sure he pinched his testicles. Sherlock yelped. John was very, very pleased with the situation.

„I believe this is some sort of reaction to former stress situations. Which you had.“ Sherlock nodded.

„The symptoms will disappear again. Soon. Until then I will help you with everything.“

„This is just awful!“ Sherlock choked on his own saliva and needed to cough.

„See the positive sides such as saving up on ropes.“ John smiled pleasantly.

„You don't actually mean to dom me like this?“ Sherlock asked being quite a bit shocked.

„Why not? You are not in any pain and your life is not in any danger.“ John shrugged it off.

„But we need to think about the hours I need to leave the flat. I still need to go shopping. Plus, I still have a job to do. For several hours you need to manage by yourself.“

„I will manage. I can watch telly and work on my computer.“ Sherlock said looking questioningly at John for approval.

„You could do all that. But what about other businesses such as the ones in the bath?“ He asked and Sherlock swallowed.

„You won't be able to manage this by yourself. These needs training.“

„But I don't want to go to hospital or day-care...“ He started to cry again and reached out for John, for support.

„I will help you through this. I am your dom and feel responsible. I caused you the stress you suffered. So, I will try my very best to help you cope with the situation.“ John palmed his face and was all smile.

„Thank you...“ Sherlock slung his thin arms around his muscular body and held on to him.

„I would like you to rest a bit. Try to sleep. It's important to gather up some strength.“

„Will you please stay until I have fallen asleep?“ Sherlock hopefully asked.

„Of course, pet. Relax.“ He placed the blanket over him and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Sherlock closed his eyes and kept holding John's hand. John watched him and only stood when he slept. The grin was back on his face when he left the bedroom.

Tomorrow he would leave him for a few hours. Until then he would prepare the things he needed. He started with the packages of diapers that were still in the box. He placed them in the bath in a neat stack. He also sorted through his different drugs for Sherlock. He would need them soon and he would use them all.

He had already ordered a wheelchair but he would tell Sherlock he had borrowed it from work. He would place him inside as soon as the other drugs would start to work. Soon his whole body would be affected. Every few days another part. His legs, his arms, his legs up to his waist, his voice, his eyes, his ears. He would combine them and see what it would do to him. And all the time he would fuck him, fuck the useless piece of meat.

This was so much better than a simple sex-slave. John had read about this in the darknet. To his knowledge none of his fellow doms had ever been done such a thing. It wasn't legal, of course not, but who cared?

He had also ordered medical supplies such as catheter and plastic hospital mugs. He would render him completely and utterly helpless. He would turn him into something else. He would completely rely on him and on him only.

***

Sherlock slept into the afternoon and woke because his legs hurt. He wasn't able to move them though. He cleared his throat. He desperately needed the loo.

„John!“ He called out because he could hear him. John opened the door.

„There you are, pet. How do you feel?“ He asked looking him over.

„I can feel my legs, they are hurting. And I need the loo.“ He cast his eyes.

„Hold on a second.“ John smiled and disappeared into the bath. He retrieved a bedpan and pulled back the blanket. Sherlock paled considerably.

„But...“ John interrupted.

„No, I am both your dom and your doctor. I am telling you that you won't be able to hold yourself on the toilet. You would be stressed even more getting yourself dirty like that.“

„I am stressed because of this. I can't...“ He shook his head biting his lips.

„Yes, you can because I am giving you an order. I am still your dom and you will obey me.“ John's voice was stern and he looked serious. Sherlock swallowed and looked at him. But a few seconds later he cast his eyes.

„Yes, Sir. You are my dom and I will follow your orders. I know you only want to help me. I am thankful, Sir.“ His lips quivered.

„Very well, pet. I knew you were my pretty and obedient sub. So, take your time and call out whenever you are done. There is nothing to be ashamed of, my pretty.“ He shoved the pan under his behind but pulled the blanket away.

„We don't want to get the bedding all dirty, do we, pet?“ He palmed his hot and red face.

„No, Sir, we don't.“ Sherlock quietly replied shifting on the cold steel beneath him.

John closed the door and waited. He looked out onto Baker Street with a pleased smile on his face. He walked up into his room where he had stored all the nasty things he wanted to use on Sherlock. He also had a small fridge where he stored his drugs. There was also a cabinet where he had many weeds, powders, and other stuff to mix his drugs with. His supplies were plenty.

Finally, Sherlock called out for him.

„John! I am done!“ John grinned. Just like a small child. He walked back into their bedroom holding a pack of wet toilet-paper to clean him up. He also wore latex-gloves.

„There you are. Well done, pet.“ Sherlock's face was crimson and the room was smelly. John moved Sherlock off the pan leaving him on his side. He placed the lid back on the pan and disappeared into the bath to clean it up. Sherlock looked at the wet tissues but didn't know if it was John's wish to do that by himself, so he waited.

Being done John placed the pan on the window-sill.

„You have waited for me to help you. Very good, pet.“ He wiped Sherlock's behind and pulled the blanket back up. Sherlock's skin had been cold.

„Thank you, Sir.“ Sherlock whispered.

„How do you feel, my pretty boy?“ John asked.

„My legs still hurt but I can feel them.“ Sherlock rubbed over his thighs under the blanket.

„Would you like something to help with the pain?“ John offered.

„No, I am feeling something. I want to feel something.“ Sherlock said.

„I understand, pet. That's fine. Would you like to watch some telly or just join me in the living-room?“ John looked at him and Sherlock quickly nodded.

„Yes, please. I'd like that.“ He reached out for John knowing that he wanted to pick him up.

„No, I want to see how far you can come without my help.“ John made a step back and Sherlock's arms fell down. He collected his strength and moved into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He placed his feet on the hardwood and pushed. He wasn't able to straighten his legs to the full extend and they were bent by the knees. Like this he wobbled a few steps but fell forward soon enough. John caught him just in time and held him.

„Good enough. You have to keep moving or your muscles will lose the strength there still is. Do you understand, my beautiful?“ John sounded serious and Sherlock nodded clinging to his strong frame.

„Yes, Sir, I understand.“ John picked him up and carried him into the living-room. He switched on the kettle and prepared tea. While Sherlock stared blindly into the telly, he added some drug into his tea. He was really looking forward to his sub's reaction when the drug was starting to work its wonders. It would need about an hour, probably less with Sherlock due to his thin body. John added some cookies to a plate and placed everything on the coffee-table. He sat by Sherlock's side and pulled him close. Sherlock was a bit tense and John quietly laughed.

„Don't you love me anymore, pet?“ He asked and now Sherlock looked shocked.

„Don't say such things, please, Sir. You are my dom. I completely rely on you and I am so glad you are here to help me. What would I do without you? Your compassion and your love for me are something very special to me.“ John was almost touched by these words. Almost.

„You will survive this. It's to do with stress. I have read about it. You just have to be patient.“ He tenderly moved his head and pressed a kiss on his full lips. Sherlock closed his eyes and relaxed into the sofa.

„Drink your tea, pet.“ John suddenly said and took a cookie himself. Sherlock smiled and did exactly that.

John patiently waited for the drug to take effect. It needed about half an hour and Sherlock's arms started to twitch several times.

„John, John what is this?“ There was panic in his voice.

„A nervous muscle reaction due to stress. Does it hurt?“ He asked very well knowing it did.

„Yes, it hurts!“ He screamed and tears rolled over his face. John watched him suffer but yet didn't touch him.

„I'll give you a muscle relaxant. Hold on, pet.“ John got his med-kit and just injected Sherlock with something. He didn't even ask what it was, his trust in John was immense. Of course, it all became much better after a few minutes.

Sherlock looked exhausted.

„You need to rest. I will consult the internet and some colleagues about this and find a solution. You don't worry anymore because I am here to take care of you. Always. Understood, pet?“

„Yes, Sir.“ His eyes drooped already and John picked him up and brought him back to bed. Sherlock was asleep the moment his body touched the mattress.

John stood over him and watched for a while.

„First part done with. Now I will let him get back to life, treat him like a sub deserves to be treated, and will continue with the drugs. This is the perfect game. I will play it a bit longer. As long as it lasts. Or as long as I can until I have to disappear again.“ He laughed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Several days passed and slowly Sherlock felt better again. He had to use the bedpan for two more days but made it back into the bath on the morning of the third. John kept watching him and was secretly amused how happy Sherlock was. He wouldn't be happy for long.

„Are you feeling better?“ He asked while Sherlock held his coffee.

„Yes, I am. Much better.“ He smiled.

„I miss you; you know?“ John looked a bit sad. Sherlock looked up and there was that hopeful look again John had started to recognise as self-consciousness.

„Really?“ He asked quietly casting his eyes rather quickly again.

„Of course, pet. I am your dom and I miss domming you as much as you miss being dommed.“ John smiled.

„You do really desire me?“ Another question. John just nodded.

„I sure do, my pretty boy.“

„I am afraid I can't sub for long. I still feel a bit weak.“ Sherlock whispered almost sounding guilty because of it.

„Never mind. You won't be doing a marathon. I will take care of you. I know what you can bear.“ Sherlock lifted his head because his arousal was getting stronger. His spine tingled.

„See?“ He smiled and Sherlock cast his eyes. He almost felt ashamed and even blushed.

„But I still need you to tell me. You know I love to hear your voice asking for it.“ John slowly stood and positioned himself in the middle of the living-room.

Sherlock stood, too. He cleared his throat and slowly walked up to John. He carefully lowered himself down.

„Please, Sir, I need you. I miss you. I need you to know how grateful I am for you to have stayed with me. Sir, just please...“ His voice broke.

„Very good, pet. There you are again.“ He reached out and grabbed strands of his hair. He pulled him close and pressed his face against his groin. At once Sherlock started to mouth over the massive bulge behind the restricting trousers. John pressed harder until he heard him groan.

„Don't you think something is missing?“ John roughly asked.

„Sir, if you think it is OK for me?“ Sherlock panted out and John just nodded.

„I am sure you will manage, bitch.“ He whispered and got the ropes. Willingly Sherlock moved his hands on his back. John tied his wrists on his lower back. He opened his trousers and stroked his huge cock while Sherlock almost greedily watched.

„This is much better. Now go on.“ He ordered while moving a bit away. Sherlock followed on his knees and opened his mouth. John's prick quickly disappeared inside the wetness and was treated with slow sucking and tongue.

John was aroused as hell and started to move his hips. Sherlock forced his head down and groaned around the flesh. He also started to swallow.

„Are you poking me with your penis, slut?“ John suddenly asked. Sherlock tried to get off the thick cock but John held him tight. He made denying noises.

„But I can see it from up here, bitch.“ John said and stared into Sherlock's eyes. Tears welled up. Saliva bubbled up at his mouth. Snot ran out of his nose.

John pulled out.

„I have to do something.“ He sadly muttered.

„Please...“ Sherlock tried.

„Shut up, slut.“ John ordered and Sherlock's shoulders hunched. John took a cock-ring and bound his testicles. He also added a penis-plug. And Sherlock suppressed every noise he wanted to make.

„I believe you need to concentrate on pleasuring me.“ He tied a blindfold over his eyes and at once Sherlock started to pant.

„All of this will only help you to be perfect for me. It won't stress you or weaken you too much. I know you need all of this as much as I do. I though need so much more but I also know I can't have it right now. But I will be patient. I will wait for your strength to be back so I can dom you properly, the way you deserve it.“ John palmed his face.

„Thank you, Sir.“ Sherlock sobbed out the words and John had him blow his nose. He even used a wet tissue to wipe his chin and nose. Sherlock's face was red. John grinned.

„Now, let's try it again, slut. Be my perfect little cock-slut.“ John whispered close to his ears. Sherlock straightened up.

„Please, Sir, I need you. I need this. Please fuck my face, Sir, and let me pleasure you.“

„Go ahead, bitch. Be my little whore.“ The dirtier language John used; the more Sherlock felt the pleasure rise. It soon turned into painpleasure, even though he wasn't whipped, flogged or clamped. It was the humiliation that caused the pain.

John, his dom, really knew what was best for him. He could see it clearly now.

And John placed his fat cock on his lips. Sherlock opened up at once and started to lick and suck. He shuffled on his knees to find the best position. He felt John's prick thicken and grow. Soon it pressed his tongue down and roughed up his palate. He wasn't able to show his skills anymore and it was the moment for John to start the face-fucking.

Sherlock's jaw cracked when he opened up wide. His throat was stuffed and he swallowed. John held him by his hair and came deep down his throat. Sherlock swallowed everything and cleaned John's cock afterwards. He swayed but stayed kneeling straight up. His head moved as if he tried to find John.

„Well done, my beautiful toy. I am very pleased.“ John whispered and Sherlock relaxed.

„I am sure you will soon have your full strength back. You already look much better. Now sit by my legs again.“ John pulled him along and made him sit on his heels on the hardwood while he sat in his armchair. Sherlock was still restrained and blindfolded. John put two fingers on his neck to feel his pulse. It was fine.

„How do you feel, pet?“ He asked anyway.

„I feel good, Sir. Thanks to you. I really needed this.“ Sherlock roughly replied.

„I know you need a lot more, bitch.“ John seriously said.

„Yes, I do, Sir.“ John reached for his cock and moved the penis-plug up and down. Soon Sherlock was panting and moving his hips.

„If you misbehave like this, you ask for punishment, slut. Do you really want to be punished?“ He pushed faster and harder. Sherlock panted loudly and shifted on his knees.

„I need to be punished, Sir. I know you will punish me as you see fit. You know what I can take. You always know what I need.“ Sherlock shouted when John pinched his nipple.

„You are absolutely right, bitch. I always know what's best for you.“ He laughed.

„I will dom you later today. I will also punish you. But at first you need to eat and drink.“ Sherlock wondered why he wasn't untied but John just made him stand and led him over into their kitchen. Sherlock felt the cold tiles beneath his feet.

John made him kneel and Sherlock felt the table on his left.

„Stay, slut.“ Another order and Sherlock silently obeyed. He listened to John preparing dinner and pouring water. He smelled meat and vegetables.

„Are you hungry, my beautiful?“ John suddenly whispered.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied. John sat down.

„Open your mouth. I will hand-feed you. Your bowl will be of use later again.“

„Thank you, Sir.“ Piece after piece of meat and vegetable was put into Sherlock's mouth and he obediently ate everything. He also drank a glass of water. He felt much better afterwards.

After dinner John made a show of examining Sherlock. He had taken away the rope and blindfold and took his sweet time with both cock-ring and penis-plug. He listened to his heart and lungs and felt his pulse. He made him sit on the table and tested his reflexes. Everything worked as supposed. John was very pleased with his drugs. Sherlock looked happy.

„There is nothing wrong with you. It must have been the stress from before. Therefore, I will dom you and I will also punish you tonight.“ Sherlock moved to his knees without needing to be ordered. He knew how to behave, by now he did.

„I have noticed in the past that you are shifting around a lot. You are restless and you can't keep still and hold your position properly. You need some training. Training you won't forget.“

„Hands folded on your nape and forehead on the hardwood.“ Another order and Sherlock instantly obeyed. His arse was up and since his knees were always spread his hole was clearly on display. John once slapped his cheeks hard making him yelp.

„And that's the other thing. You always make noises. This is not good. Except when I ask you to scream. Otherwise I don't want to hear you. Whatever I do to you, you won't make a sound. Try to be good for me, pet.“ Sherlock just nodded being close to tears again.

John tied his wrists and arms. The rope went above and beneath his nipples. Then followed his ankles, knees, and thighs. This time he also tied his toes. A rope connected his ankles to his arms. John pulled it tight and done was the perfect hog-tie. He also tied a rope to the collar and pulled it down to his ankles. His breathing was getting harder. At last he shoved a ball-gag behind his teeth and buckled it tight. John wondered how long it would take to have his hair grow long enough to be tied to his arms or ankles. He licked his lips.

He used stainless-steel carabineers to hook him to the hardwood.

„Now, whatever I will be doing to you, you won't make a noise. You won't shift. You won't struggle. You won't rut or press your naughty cock against the hardwood. If you disobey, I will punish you hard.“ He lifted Sherlock's head and stared into his eyes. Sherlock just blinked and John let go. He knelt by his side and slicked up a thick plug. He parted Sherlock's cheeks and pushed it inside. Sherlock closed his eyes. The plug was huge and he bit into the gag. But that wasn't all. The thing grew because John pumped it up. It stuffed him completely and rested heavily against his insides.

„I want you to concentrate fully on your behaviour. There is only my wish to be fulfilled.“ The blindfold came back on. Sherlock felt him leave his side. He could hear nothing but John sitting in his armchair and read his papers. He tried to listen to anything but there wasn't a lot. Some far away noises from Baker Street reached him but nothing more. Nothing.

It took him only a few minutes until he moved. He only shifted a little bit but it was enough. John was instantly back by his side and used a riding-crop. He hit him twice on the cheeks and he screamed out in pain.

„What did I say? It was such a simple order! You are disappointing me!“ More strikes with the riding-crop followed and Sherlock tried to get away but he was safely hooked to the hardwood.

„And you are moving too much. And I can hear you scream. This. Is. Not. Good!“ He yelled. He took the gag off but pulled a mask over his head. He tightened it severely. The attached blindfold covered the other one from before. And both pressed on his eyes. There were ear-plugs now, as well. A piece of silicone was shoved into his mouth and pumped up. A butterfly-gag. The hose hung out from the mouth-piece and everything got closed. Several d-rings on both the mask and the collar were connected to the hardwood now. Sherlock wasn't able to see or hear a thing. The only thing he smelled was the leather around his head. The only thing he could taste was the silicone in his mouth stuffing it completely. Next, he felt tiny straps around his fingers. More ropes held him down being tied to hooks. His heels pressed into his thighs. All his muscles were strained to the extent.

Time passed. Sherlock needed the loo but knew he couldn't. He tried to relax. But the position his body was forced into was painful. And there was no pleasure at all. This was real punishment. He gained no pleasure from it. It was simply too much.

***

Hours later Sherlock just blacked out.

John had watched him cramp but didn't free him. Instead he had sent electric pulses through the plug. He had seen him twitch and he had whipped him, had used a flogger all over his back. He used a cane on his soles. He wanked above him and came all over his body.

Only after Sherlock had blacked out John freed him and injected another drug.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sherlock was lost in the dark. He knew he deserved some training. He had to be better, had to improve for John. But this was too much. Or wasn't it?

His transport was cramping. His soles were on fire. His insides were stuffed and raw. There was only white noise around him.

Where was his dom? Was he still around? Could he see him? Was he watching him?

Sherlock was scared. He could not see, hear, or feel his dom anymore. His anxiety grew and his breathing became a problem. He started to hyperventilate and tried to shake off his bindings. But of course, he couldn't. And he finally blacked out.

***

Waking up was painful. Everything was painful. His limbs hurt. His insides hurt more. His eyes blinked. It was still dark. It was too dark. Why was it that dark?

He kept blinking but nothing changed. He started to worry and carefully lifted his arms. He slowly moved his fingers toward his face and felt for his eyes. They were definitely open because he kept blinking. He could feel his eyelashes against his fingers. And everything stayed dark.

Panic overcame him. He wildly felt around and tried to get out of bed. The book on his nightstand fell down as well as the lamp. He stumbled forward and meant to reach the door but instead he crashed into the wall. He was completely disoriented and finally called out for help.

„John! Help me, please!“ There was no answer or any sound.

„John?“ He tried again but nothing. Sherlock panted and tried to calm down. But then it sank in. He was blind. He could not see. And he wasn't blindfolded.

„John!“ He screamed his name while he hectically searched for the door. On his way he stumbled over stuff on the hardwood or bumped against furniture. He surely got bruises but made it to the door. He turned the handle and ripped it open. With his hand on the wall, he reached the living-room. He listened in to the dark but still heard nothing. Where was his dom? God, what if he had gone to work? What if he had gone shopping? What if he wouldn't return until tonight? What if it was already night? What if he needed the loo?

Suddenly he remembered the feeling from when he was severely tied down. He had needed the loo but he had blacked out before something happened. Now he let his hands touch his hips and behind. There was a diaper again. John had put diapers back on him. Probably because he needed to go places. Go to work. Whatever.

And he felt the wetness inside. He had pissed already.

His first move was to get the bloody thing off but what if he needed the loo again for some other business? It would happen time come and he decided to keep them on.

He stood still and tried to find out where his position was. He was thirsty and he needed to drink some water. The kitchen was closer and he slowly shuffled forward with his arms outstretched. He made it to the sink and drank directly from the tap.

But what now? The only thing he could do was waiting for John to come home.

***

In the meantime, John stared at his laptop and watched Sherlock. He had cameras hidden inside the flat without Sherlock knowing.

He was in a hotel room because he wanted to enjoy watching Sherlock being blind. He couldn't do that in an internet-cafe, could he? And he had watched everything from the moment he woke. He heard him scream for help, scream his name, and he was hard in seconds. He watched him stumble through the flat. He saw a slim man clad in diapers feeling the air around him. The poison he had injected him with last night had made him blind. It would last for about a day if John had done it correctly. John was convinced he had.

Sherlock probably assumed he had gone to work. He had no idea what time it was. And he had still called out for John even though yesterday's punishment had been painful for him. After today he would threaten him with blindfolds as punishment. And from today on it would be a severe punishment. John was sure he wouldn't like to repeat the feeling of not being able to see.

John would praise him when coming back home. And he would be welcomed. A lot. Deeply.

But for now, he kept watching.

***

After a few hours Sherlock had to let go. He had to use the diapers. He tried to relax but felt the shame creep up his chest and neck and face. He surely was a deep shade of red. Again, he could also smell himself and it was horrible. He swayed back into his bedroom and hid there. His sense for time was gone. He stood still in the middle of his room and waited for John to come home. He didn't want to sit with his full diapers. It was an ugly feeling and he didn't like it. Every move actually felt horrible and he just stood on the spot and didn't move. He just waited for his dom to help him. He was caught inside his brain.

***

John kept watching and wanked several times in front of the screen. This was what he had always dreamed of. He had recorded everything and it was wanking-fodder for a very long time. And there was even enough reason for praise because Sherlock didn't move at all during the last hours. He stood absolutely still and motionless. He could threaten him with even more than blindness. This had been a great idea of his.

Finally, he decided it was time to return home. He kept the room though for later use. He had enough money because he had Sherlock. 

Whistling a happy tune, he climbed up the stairs to their flat. He was extra loud and made another noise when dropping the keys. And there it was, another scream for help.

„John? Is that you? Please, come quickly! John!“ John grinned and entered the flat.

„Who else should it be, bitch?“ He whispered to himself and shook his head.

„Sherlock? What's wrong?“ He called out hanging up his jacket.

„Help me, please!“ John grinned and walked toward the bedroom. He pushed the door open.

„Jesus, what happened to you?“ He stood a few steps away from Sherlock who had turned around holding out his arms.

„John, please. I can't see!“ The panic was back again.

„What do you mean, you can't see?“ John sounded a bit not good.

„I woke up and I was blind. I am still blind. Please, John, I...“ John did not touch him yet.

„If this is some sort of joke, I am not laughing. This isn't funny, pet.“ He whispered.

„Please, I am not joking. I am scared.“ Sherlock started to cry.

„And you lost control, I see. And smell.“ The diaper was filled to the brim by then.

„I had to let go...“ Sherlock sobbed and still reached out for John.

„We have a bathroom, you know? This is disgusting. I gave you the diaper for the night because you have blacked out on me.“ John made a quiet step back to get out of reach.

„I am sorry. Please, forgive me. I couldn't help myself. I was so scared. Please, don't leave me alone...“ Sherlock sobbed and it would have broken any normal man's heart. But not John's. John was happy. He had reached his goal. And now he sighed out loud.

„Listen, perhaps I was a bit harsh to you just now but I had a hard day at the hospital. But I also know my responsibilities. I am your dom and I know you rely on me. I know you are helpless and you need me. I can see that clearly now.“ He sighed again.

Sherlock stood and just listened. His arms had fallen down and his head was lowered.

„Don't you agree, pet?“ John quietly asked.

„Yes, I do, Sir.“ He quietly replied.

„Very good, pet. Let's get you cleaned up first.“ He quickly stepped up to him and took hold of his arm. Sherlock wanted to be hugged but John just moved him into the bath where he got rid of the diapers.

Sherlock cried and his head hung low. John smiled. He moved him under the water and used the shower-head to clean him.

„Kneel, so I can reach your head and wash your hair.“ John said and Sherlock knelt. Very slowly he felt better. He was taken care of. John was here and helped him. He would make it better. Sherlock would always be able to rely on him.

Completely.

***

Half an hour later Sherlock sat on a kitchen chair. He was always naked now and only wore his collar. He didn't even notice it anymore. It didn't really matter to him. The most important thing was that his dom was with him.

„I will have a look into your beautiful eyes, pet. Tell me, if anything hurts or feels different. Can you do that for me, pet?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock answered. John used his pen-light and moved it over his eyes. Sherlock should be able to see a white light. And he really inhaled sharply.

„Anything, pet?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir, white light. Is that good?“ He sounded almost broken. Losing his eye-sight had absolutely shocked him.

„I wonder if you hit your head some weeks back? Perhaps while I wasn't around?“ John very well knew he didn't but had to ask him anyway to make him feel more insecure.

„I can't remember...“ Sherlock answered.

„It would also explain your legs being paralysed.“ John thoughtfully added. Sherlock didn't speak. Was he actually losing not only his transport but also his mind?

„I'll give you something so you can sleep. If it's still the same tomorrow, I'll have to get you into hospital.“

„No!“ Sherlock yelled and blindly reached out to get a hold on John.

„Please, no. Not a hospital. I would be all alone there. You wouldn't be with me, couldn't be with me. I won't manage. I couldn't cope. Just please?“ He begged and started to cry again.

„I am responsible for you, pet. You will do as I say, am I understood?“ Sternly spoken words.

„Yes, Sir. I am sorry, Sir.“

„I will prepare a snack for you and then you will go and rest. Stay.“ For just a second John's finger moved over his temple and Sherlock fully relaxed into the chair. John grinned. He hand-fed him a sandwich and an apple. Sherlock obediently ate everything. A bit later he helped him into the bath and made him use the loo. Sherlock still felt bad while letting go but he had no choice.

Afterwards he was handed a pill and a glass of water. And just in case John put a diaper back on him. Sherlock didn't fight it. He knew he needed it.

John watched him fall asleep. He knew his sight would be back tomorrow morning. Then a few days would pass until the next bad thing would happen to him. John still thought about what he would do then. It had to be special. Sherlock was the one submissive he needed to treat extra special. But in the end, he was just a submissive. He needed a dominant to be taken care of. And even though he was an intelligent being, had gone to university and had managed to live on his own, now was the time to realise he simply needed a dom in his life who knew what was best for him and made the decisions for him.

John sat on the sofa and sipped a drink. He was feeling great. He always was in a state of arousal and it wouldn't go away.

Tomorrow Sherlock would be serving him again. John was his dom after all. He would be able to see again. John really needed to fuck him and he wanted to be begged for it. He would allow him a few moments of pleasure combined with pain, so he was grateful again. John imagined him on his knees before him begging to be fucked and used like the whore he was. John would use the riding-crop to hurt him. He would make him count the strokes out loud, saying he deserved it and begging for more. He wouldn't tell him how many he would get. He would just do it.

By now John was panting and rubbed over his groin. This was all he ever wanted. Everything happened because he was a sadistic beast.

Finally, he stood and got ready for bed. He had a look at Sherlock who slept peacefully. The pill he had given him had certainly helped. John licked his lips. Then he shrugged and moved him on his front. He carefully took the diaper off. It was still clean and he would put it back on after he was done with him.

Sherlock didn't wake when John fucked him hard and fast. His limbs shook and he didn't even twitch. It aroused John like nothing else and again the fantasy hit him hard. What if he was completely paralysed but his mind was still alive? Then he would be conscious while being fucked and tormented. John wildly panted and came into Sherlock. He pressed his face against his back and groaned. This had been amazing.

Sherlock's cock was half-hard, as well. John grinned and put the diaper back on. Then he rubbed over his groin until he just came. He wouldn't know he had but his cum would fill the diaper, as well. Plus, yesterday's pill was a mix of sleeping pill and laxative. The second would only start to work early in the morning. There would be cramps and he wouldn't make it to the loo. It would simply overpower him, the need to let go. By then he would have full control over his body except for his stomach. John would send him into the bath to clean himself. He would shake his head and look sad. Sherlock would feel bad and guilty and he would surely understand why it was necessary to be punished. Again.

Everything happened because he was too weak. A weak submissive in desperate need of his dom. In this case, John.

John's fantasy was his company while falling asleep.

***

Sherlock was awake but he didn't dare to open his eyes. Would he be able to see again? He had to try and he knew it. He carefully blinked his eyes open and there it was. His bedroom in all his glory. He relaxed and turned his head. There also was John, his dom, sleeping by his side.

Sherlock felt happy, very much so. He smiled and carefully rolled out of bed. Then it hit him. A wicked stomach cramp and he quietly groaned covering his middle. Sweat broke out all over his body while the cramps wrecked his body. He stumbled into the bath but halfway there he lost control over his muscle. He stood stooped and still when he filled the diaper.

He groaned and rode out the pain in his intestines. He was glad he had been wearing the diaper. He didn't want to think about both his body and the state of the room if he hadn't worn one. He waited it out and shuffled into the bath to get rid of the diaper.

„What are you up to, pet?“ John suddenly asked from behind and Sherlock stilled.

„I had to use the diaper, Sir. I want to take a shower.“ He replied turning around still holding his middle.

„Did you have cramps?“ John asked and Sherlock nodded.

„Yes, Sir.“ John sighed and looked at him. At once Sherlock felt bad.

„I didn't mean to wake you. I tried to be quiet.“ He whispered.

„Yes, you tried, but you failed, pet. Anyway, go and get cleaned up. I want to examine you. Again.“ He sounded bored and Sherlock swallowed. Would he be losing his dom because he was getting sick? Because both his transport and his mind lost their abilities? Sherlock wanted to tell him something. Anything. He opened his mouth but John was faster.

„Go!“ A direct order and Sherlock's shoulders hunched and he quickly disappeared into the bath. John grinned and sat against the headrest. He listened to the noises coming out of the bath and just waited. His fantasies were his only company. And they were running wild.

John got out of bed when Sherlock returned. He looked at him, his still damp hair, and the too thin and pale body.

„Kneel over there facing the wall and wait for me. I need to shower, too. Assume position and try to be still, slut.“ He ordered and Sherlock hurried to comply. He plonked on his knees, folded his hands on his nape and stared at the wall. His knees were spread and he knelt straight up. John had a last look at his back and went to brush his teeth and shower. He was in a bloody good mood and whistled a tune having the water run over his muscular body. And he took his time. He let him wait on purpose. The longer the waited he more agitated he became. And he would shift and have moved, John knew it. It would be the reason for yet another punishment.

He left the bath but didn't talk. Sherlock's fingers were tightly pressed against each other and he was breathing open-mouthed. John picked his clothes and when he was done, he walked up close and stood behind him with his legs almost touching his bare skin. He saw him tense and grinned. And he still waited him out. Seconds stretched into minutes and John watched him starting to sweat.

„What's wrong, bitch?“ John asked suddenly and nudged him with his knee. Sherlock at once pulled up his shoulders.

„You just can't manage this small task for me, can you? Kneeling still whatever disturbance happens. It's amazing how regularly you fail me. I tried to train you. I used punishment so you would remember. But nothing seems to help. I just don't understand. And to top everything, you catch some sort of disease and have the strangest symptoms. And here I am, back to examine you once more. You kind of stress me out, slut.“ The last sentence he hissed into his ear. By now Sherlock was crying silent tears. He had failed his dom. He had to be better. The words behaviour and obedience burnt behind his eyes. He bit into his lips, bit them bloody, to stay quiet.

John's fingers were in his hair and rudely pulled him up. He stumbled along when John walked into the living room. He pushed him on a chair and got his doctor's bag. Then he started to examine him, his eyes, his legs. He took his pulse and listened to his heart-beat. Everything happened in total silence and the silence hurt Sherlock. His dom wouldn't speak to him. Instead, he just sighed and stood with his arms akimbo right in front of him. Sherlock didn't dare look at him.

„Well, I can't find anything. We have to keep watching you closely. For now, you are OK which means you can sub for me.“ Sherlock hopefully looked up and relaxed.

„I know you still need more training. You have to learn how to stay still. You weren't able to follow that order even for the few minutes while I was going through my bathroom-routine. Therefore, I will punish you, so you hopefully remember.“ John stared into his eyes and could only see hope in them.

„Get up, turn around and place your hands flat on the counter. Move two steps back and spread your legs. I won't tie you up for this. Instead, I expect you to not move away.“ Sherlock quickly took his position and wondered what was to come.

„Now I will hit you with the riding-crop. You will count loudly, thank me, and beg for more because you deserve to be punished and because you need to be trained. Am I understood, bitch?“ John asked sternly.

„Yes, Sir.“ But Sherlock was scared. He knew he wouldn't make it; he wouldn't be able to stand still while being cropped. His feet would shift and his legs would, too. He would lose count and John would have to dish out more punishment. He was such a bad submissive.

All of a sudden, the first stroke hit his back.

„One. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ Sherlock spoke the words while his hands pressed against the wooden counter.

The next time John aimed for his cheeks and quickly lashed out twice, left, and right.

„Two. Three. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ Sherlock already panted. His flesh was pulsing and hot. John didn't hold back.

John hit his upper thigh and it hurt even worse. Sherlock stood on his toes and slowly fell back. John let it go but made a disappointed sound.

„Four. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ His voice already sounded rough.

Two more hits on the other upper thigh. Sherlock pressed his feet down.

„Five. Six. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ A few tears fell from his eyes and on the counter.

John used the riding-crop between his legs and pressed against the insides of his thighs. He didn't speak but Sherlock knew he was supposed to spread his legs wider. His prick dangled between his legs. John hit his testicles and the pain was wicked. He shouted out the first number.

„Seven! Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ Now snot dropped on the surface beneath him. His balls throbbed.

John lashed out and hit his calves, both of them. Sherlock loudly panted.

„Eight. Nine. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ He trembled but didn't move from the spot. John was annoyed and moved the crop beneath his foot. Sherlock understood and lifted up his leg so John could hit his foot. Twice actually.

„Ten. Eleven. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ It was followed by his other foot but harder.

„Twelve. Thirteen. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ By now his arms were shaking because he felt weak and thought he would hurt his face falling down on the counter. He still balanced on one leg because John hadn't told him to change position. And now there seemed to be a break. Sherlock inhaled and sobbed at the same time. The counter beneath him was wet with snot and saliva.

„Clean this up, slut. It's disgusting. I am cooking in here.“ John hissed close to him. Sherlock shifted closer and licked the surface clean. John waited tapping his foot. Meanwhile, his eyes wandered over the welts that had been formed. They wouldn't scar but they would hurt for a few days. Sherlock rested his forehead on the counter after he was done.

„Good boy.“ The two words made him relax. He even felt grateful for these two simple words.

„But we are not done yet. How many so far, slut?“ He moved the crop over his dangling cock.

„Thirteen, Sir.“ Sherlock's voice was rough.

„Very good, bitch. Let's keep going.“ John raised his arm and hit his left shoulder.

„Fourteen. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ The right shoulder was next.

„Fifteen. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“

„Left sole.“ Sherlock held it up and three lashes were admitted quickly following each other. He managed not to pull away but tears were falling.

„Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ He sobbed the words out.

„Change sides, bitch.“ Sherlock stood on his left and had problems to keep still because it hurt a lot. His right sole was cropped rapidly four times.

„Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ He was very much in pain now. His full weight rested on his punished feet and it was wicked. His toes twitched.

„I advise no shifting, slut. Keep still.“ He reached between his legs and grabbed his cock. Sherlock closed his eyes and panted. His cock was pulled and fondled. John pressed his fingers around and started to move. Soon Sherlock felt arousal move from his spine down to his cock. He became hard. John made his prick hard until it hovered straight out and even leaked a bit.

„You are such a whore, my pretty boy. But you know, this is punishment.“ And he hit his cock. He hit it hard. Four times. Sherlock's knees wobbled.

„Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“ His voice was hoarse and he started to stutter.

To John's utter delight Sherlock stayed hard. He smirked and only once hit the head. A very quiet cry was the answer quickly followed by the words he was ordered to say.

„Twenty-seven. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“

„Spread your cheeks, bitch.“ Another order and Sherlock lowered his chest on the counter and reached back. He pulled his cheeks outwards and waited. He believed John would fuck him or shove a plug into him. But instead he hit him right on his muscle. Twice. Sherlock hit his head on the counter and pressed his face down so he wouldn't scream. Instead he whimpered very quietly.

„I can't hear you, slut.“ He hit him again. Two more.

„Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty. Thirty-one. Thank you, Sir. Please, I need more because I deserve to be punished and need more training.“

„Do you know what I want? Instead of punishing you, I would rather like to fuck you senseless. Wouldn't you like that, too? Of course, you would. But you just can't behave properly. And I have to do this boring punishment!“ His voice was becoming louder and louder. He took several strands of Sherlock's longish hair and rudely pulled him up. Sherlock stumbled around falling to his knees.

„I want you to remember this. Because if you don't behave, I will have to repeat this. A lot.“ Sherlock only could whimper but didn't move or hunch his shoulders. John pulled him along and back into the bedroom. He threw him chest-down on the bed and pulled his legs down.

„Stay.“ Sherlock heard the zip being pulled down and John's hand held his wrists tightly on his lower back.

„You know what to expect if you dare to come. Before me or at all. Control your body, slut. I don't want to see you move or scream. You may make noises though. Did you hear me, bitch?“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock roughly replied. John didn't lube his massive cock or used his pre-cum to slick his hole. He just lined up and pressed against his opening. His muscle hurt because it had been hit by the riding-crop. Sherlock was tense and bit his lips to prevent a scream. He tried to relax and it helped that he was still aroused. He gave in and John was able to push his thick head inside. He groaned loudly pressing down his wrists. He let go of his cock and clawed into his hair again pulling his head up. Sherlock panted. He forced his way inside passing the injured muscle. Sherlock bit into the mattress. The pain was crucial when John slowly made his way inside until he was stuck to the brim. He adjusted his position a bit and started to fuck. His speed increased only slowly while he shoved Sherlock's body over the bedding. And it was getting worse because Sherlock was still hard and he felt his balls constrict. Even though John didn't touch his prostate his body betrayed him. Painpleasure. He was a submissive. He needed this. And he relaxed and gave in.

John felt the power, the absolute power, he had over the man beneath him. Right now, this very moment, he had him. He could feel it. And he decided to reward him. He started to rub his huge cock over his prostate, only slowly, but steadily. He felt Sherlock settle beneath him when he gave his body over. The only thing that didn't change was his constant whimpering. And the crying, of course. John bloody loved it.

„You have finally understood everything. You know now where you belong, don't you? Your whole being is meant to serve, in this case, me. And since you have understood that, I am going to reward you.“ Sherlock didn't really understand. He heard the words but they didn't reach his brain. John fucked him close to oblivion and finally shot his load deep into his body. And he stayed inside.

„Now, slut, you are allowed to come. Come for me. Show me your adoration, your respect and love for me. Come on!“ He pulled his hair, pressed on his wrists and pressed his whole body into the man beneath him. Sherlock tore his eyes open and while he came, he let out a wailing sound that didn't match anything John had ever heard from a submissive. He became hard again and while Sherlock clenched around his cock, he came for the second time.

„Well, this was fantastic, slut. I appreciate it.“ John reached into his pocket and retrieved a thick plug that he shoved into Sherlock's hole.

„It will stay so your body can absorb everything I just gave you. I will be inside you for a very long time. You like that, don't you?“ John whispered. Sherlock weakly nodded.

„Yes, Sir, I do.“ He was very hoarse but fully relaxed. John let go of him and straightened up. Sherlock didn't make a move. John smiled.

„Get on your front. I will take care of your welts. You have been very, very good. Only for me, my beautiful boy.“ John carded through his hair and Sherlock once sobbed. Out of teary eyes, he looked up at John. And he smiled, almost happily.

***

A few hours later Sherlock sat on his heels by John's armchair leaning against his legs. He was given tea and cookies. The mug with tea sat on the hardwood by his side and John actually hand-fed him the cookies. Sherlock didn't mind anymore. He had made John, his dom, happy. Finally, he had achieved what his dom deserved. He had pleased him and had accepted his role as a submissive.

The throbbing welts on his body remembered him to be still and quiet. They also remembered him that he had finally achieved every submissive's goal. He was a little bit proud of himself. Even if the process had taken so many years and he had needed Dr John Watson to achieve his goal.

The throbbing in his behind caused by the thick plug reminded him of the part of his dom that had been added to his body. John had also told him that he would do that every single time from now on. Sherlock liked the idea because he thought John thought him worthier than before.

He smiled and reached for his tea. He held it with both hands because his hands still shook a bit.

John watched him from above with his fingers in his hair. It had been a complete success. Sherlock Holmes was his now. Now and forever.

He would have to remind him from time to time and he would enjoy that. Sherlock would still slip sometimes and he would take every opportunity to whack his body through the flat. He also would start to explain his new duties to him. His fingers tightened a bit and Sherlock put his mug back on the hardwood as if waiting for something to happen. But it had just been the future prospect of being served all over that had John react. So, he just kept carding and his sub relaxed again.

Half an hour later he decided it was time. He cleared his throat.

„Well, my beautiful, clean away the mugs and my plate. Store the left-over cookies away. Lick the crumbles off the hardwood. When you are done, come back between my legs and assume the position.“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock quickly collected everything and carried it into the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and washed them. He placed the few cookies into the cookie jar. He wiped the surface clean. He returned to John's side and looked over the hardwood. There were indeed some crumbles and he lowered himself down and licked them off the floor. He knew he was supposed to service his dom next but he couldn't do that with a dirty mouth. He quickly hurried into the bath and brushed his teeth. He only stood while actually spitting into the sink. Then he crawled back between his dom's legs and fell into position. It tightened his skin and the welts were throbbing worse but he didn't mind. It was such a great reminder.

„Well done, my pretty.“ John opened his zip and pulled his massive cock out.

„Who are you, pet?“ John whispered.

„Your cock-slut, Sir.“ Sherlock replied.

„That's right, slut. Go ahead!“ John grinned and felt the power rise inside. Sherlock shuffled closer and leant forward opening his mouth. His fingers stayed folded on his nape. He suckled the head and licked around it. Only then he started to suck and soon the thick prick pressed down his tongue and roughed up his palate. Sherlock forced himself forward and let it invade his throat. He swallowed several times. And he was rewarded by his dom's pleasured moaning. He kept sucking and finally started to bop his head in a fast motion. He wondered why his dom didn't push or held him by his hair. Perhaps he was supposed to know how to pleasure him properly and he surely knew by now. His hours of cock-sucking training had been exhausting. He kept breathing through his nose and fucked himself on John's huge cock. He managed to bleed and to hurt his throat all by himself and it felt good. He tasted both the coppery blood and his dom's cum in his mouth and he closed his eyes in delight. He felt it thicken and pressed forward quickly swallowing. John shot his load deep down his throat. Sherlock waited it out and kept breathing through his nose. And only then he started to clean him with his tongue.

„Very well done, slut. And even though you neglected my balls, it was perfect.“ John smiled and Sherlock broke into tears. He sobbed out his pleas for forgiveness and promised to be better next time.

„Oh, I know you will, slut.“ He ruffled his hair and closed his zip. He leant back into his armchair and closed his eyes.

Sherlock stayed in position since John didn't give him any orders.

***

John wondered what to do next. He was a sadist and he needed to torment his submissives. He also knew he couldn't give him a special treatment this early again. He had to think of something else. Perhaps some simple humiliation games. His lips pulled into a smile. He tried to remember what had been in that box he hadn't used yet. He really couldn't and it wasn't important. He had a servant now who could have a look, hadn't he?

„Get up and bring the box with my ordered goodies.“ He ordered and Sherlock quickly obeyed. He placed the big box in front of his dom and assumed his position again. John pulled it closer and rummaged through the content. His face lightened up. There were the things for pony-play and pet-play. He only had used the bowl so far. There were so many more things he could do to him. He could even walk him like a dog if he dressed him up and hid him in the car. He could drive into the woods where no one would be except them. Such a good idea. But first he wanted to use the pony-play stuff on him. He wanted to see how long he could stand on his legs and do every business he needed to. He wasn't supposed to sit or lay down. To prevent him from resting he would need the new and improved electric collar he had ordered. It came with a remote and John could control the pulses and hits from afar. Perhaps it would stay on for a long, long time. He could even drug him and wash him when he was unconscious so he wouldn't have to take it off with Sherlock noticing it was off.

Clever him.

He picked out all the stuff he needed and placed it on the coffee-table.

„I chose to play a new game, slut. I am convinced it will please me a lot and I expect you to play along. You know to behave now and will do just fine. You soon will be the most perfect submissive in London, my pretty boy.“ John smiled pleasantly and petted his face.

Sherlock looked up at him and wondered what was coming up. But as long as he wasn't whipped, it should be fine. He hadn't really enjoyed the riding-crop, the counting and begging, but it had finally made him understand everything. So, it had been good. Everything his dom wanted and needed, he would supply. He would obey because he was a submissive. His submissive. Subbing for his dom was his raison d'etre.

„First of all, there will be a new collar. I can control the punishment through it, if there even should be punishments needed since you have been behaving so good lately.“ He changed the collars. There were tiny metal studs poking against his skin. It didn't hurt but felt strange.

„Unfortunately, I have to test it to be sure it's working.“ John grinned and picked up the remote. Sherlock swallowed. John fiddled with the display and tiny shocks were sent through the collar to different parts of his neck and head. It wasn't too bad yet but it wasn't nice either. The next pulse forced Sherlock on his hands and knees. He was panting. It was like migraine he had suffered from when he was younger. John kept using the remote until Sherlock began to feel sick. John must have seen that because he stopped tormenting him. He had loved it.

„Well, it seems to work just fine.“ He laughed and looked extremely pleased. He pocketed the remote and rubbed his hands.

Sherlock worked himself back up on his knees but still trembled a bit. This was worse than a riding-crop or even a whip. It wouldn't leave scars but it surely could make his brain cook. Or melt. He swallowed.

„Get up and lift your arms to the side, slut.“ Sherlock instantly obeyed. John put a full-body harness on him. It was made of dark red leather with several d-rings. It went over his shoulders, crossed over his chest and back. The second part contained of belts that came over his upper thighs and were attached to the harness. His prick was put in a sheath and so were his testicles. Only a tiny part on top of his cock wasn't covered, so the slit was in the open. Then came the gloves with attached hooves over his arm. They reached up half-way and ended in mittens with metal horseshoes. They were rather heavy and pulled his arms down. They were connected to the harness, too.

Sherlock felt weird, very much so.

„Sit on the chair, my pretty.“ John ordered and Sherlock sat down. John stepped between his legs holding something else.

„Lift your leg, my beautiful.“ Sherlock obeyed and John pulled a long leather sheath over his leg. His foot ended in a boot covered with a horseshoe, too. It also was very heavy. It connected to the d-ring on the thigh-harness. The boot fit perfectly fine and made his legs appear even longer. His other leg got the same treatment. A head-harness was next. John buckled all the straps and attached the bit-gag. He would leave the full horse mask for later. Instead he buckled his arms to the harness on his back.

„Walk around. Show me.“ John ordered and Sherlock carefully started to walk on the high boots. He almost stumbled and fell but managed fairly quick.

„Walk like a horse, Black Beauty.“ John ordered and now Sherlock was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? But then he fell into a trot and ran in circles. He tried to pull up his legs while walking and his dom clapped his hands applauding.

„Stop!“ Sherlock stood still and panted. Saliva ran over the bit and his chin. This time John didn't mind.

„One thing is still missing though. Turn around and bend over.“ Sherlock did that, too. John reached out and pulled out the plug that sat still inside. It left his body with an obscene noise and it made John laugh. He replaced the thing with an even thicker plug meant for pony-play because it had hair attached to it. Long hair that made the plug into a tail. He shoved it inside and pressed tightly against it. Leather straps led to several d-rings to prevent it from falling out. And it was thick, thicker than the one before, perhaps even thicker than John's cock. Sherlock swallowed but took it. His dom enjoyed this new game and he would join him on the ride.

Literally.

„Walk some more and make it swing.“ Sherlock trotted through the living-room and shook his behind. John laughed and clapped his hands again. Sherlock needed to keep him happy.

„Now listen up. You are a horse. Horses don't sleep in a bed or even on their sides or backs. They also don't use the bathroom. It's their keeper’s duty to keep them fed and clean. And I will happily do that. Your name is Black Beauty. Sherlock has gone away for now. Did you understand you are supposed to behave like a horse from now on?“ Sherlock was frightened but he nodded. His dom wanted him to be a horse. He would behave like a horse. No, that wasn't right. He would become a horse. He moved his head up and down and snorted a bit. John again laughed. So, it had been good. But what now? His dom kept looking at him but didn't give any orders.

„Of course, you will be needing a stable. I have an idea already.“ He hooked reigns to his bit and stood behind him. He once slapped them on his back and Sherlock started to walk.

„Very good, Black Beauty.“ They stood in front of the stairs leading upstairs into John's old room. He looped the reins through the railing and just left him standing there.

Inside the rather large box that had been delivered a few days ago was also a huge plastic bag full of hay. John brought it over, opened the bag and emptied the hay around Sherlock.

„Move your hooves, Black Beauty. I don't want to you piss or shit on the hardwood.“ Sherlock did as being told until John was pleased.

„I firmly believe I can make you still prettier, Black Beauty.“ John murmured and returned with clamps. Attached to them were bells. Now his dom rubbed over his nipples and attached the clamps. He screwed them tight and snapped a finger against the bell. They jingled and John laughed. Next came a feather on top of his head-harness and blinders to the sides.

„Now listen to me, my beautiful horse. I give you 48 hours at most until you have to shit. I can always help you with a laxative because I don't want you to hurt. But I will only feed you stuff to help you along, so don't worry. The food will come into a bag attached to your harness. The water will be filled into the kitchen-sink where you can drink. You will go to rest leaning over the railing there. Just rest your chest on top. It will be just fine.“ He again looked him over.

„But now I want you to move through the living-room. I want to watch you. I want to hear the bells jingling and I want to see your tail moving. I will call out orders and you will instantly obey. If you don't, I will use the remote. Have I made myself clear?“ John asked.

Again, Sherlock moved his head up and down and snorted. John giggled.

„Very good.“ He untied the reins and let them hang over Sherlock's shoulders. And he moved away from him.

Sherlock's arms already hurt. The bit hurt his mouth, as well. He knew it would only come off for the feeding and drinking part of being a horse. And the ordeal would take at least two days. But was it really an ordeal? If his dom wished him to be a horse, he had to make him happy and behave like a good horse. Even though the aspect of pissing and shitting on the hay made him sick already. But it was part of his dom's wishes and he would obey him. He would obey him because he was a good submissive. He wanted to be praised. He needed to be praised.

Black Beauty, formerly known as Sherlock, trotted through the flat for the rest of the day. He was tired and his feet and legs hurt. He also was hungry and thirsty. And he actually needed to piss. Somehow John seemed to recognise the urge.

„If you need to let go, go into your stable and do your business.“ John straightened up because he wanted to watch. Sherlock trotted over and stood on the hay. He spread his legs and concentrated on his need to piss. But he couldn't.

„I believe you need help with that.“ Suddenly his dom was by his side. He held the remote and wiped over the display. Shocks were being sent through his collar. He lost control over his transport after a few seconds of pain and pissed on the hay. He also cried but he did it quietly because horses did not cry.

„Very well done, Black Beauty. Now move your hooves and shove the hay around. Yes, like that. I think it's about dinner-time now. Come here.“ Sherlock trotted close to John and lowered his head. The bit came off and a cotton-bag was hooked to the harness. Sherlock could reach inside with his tongue and collect luke-warm rice and a few vegetables. When his tongue didn't catch anymore, he tried to purse his lips and suck some inside. He gathered a few more and it was exhausting. But it was enough to make the hunger go away. For now.

Next, he was led to the sink. It was filled with water and the bag came off.

„Drink. I want to hear you slurp. A lot. I want a rounded belly, so I can watch you piss again.“ Obediently Sherlock lowered his head into the sink and drank and slurped a lot of water. Afterwards the bit came back on and he trotted around the room some more.

„Of course, a fine horse like you needs to be bred.“ Sherlock kept trotting.

„Stop.“ Sherlock stood still but panted. His dom approached him and took his arms off the harness.

„On your hands and knees and I want to see you move like that a bit.“ Now two pairs of horseshoes trotted over the hardwood and Sherlock's arse was halfway up. His tail swung wildly and John had a wonderful time. He ran for about half an hour and the water sloshed inside of him.

„Stop.“ Sherlock stopped dead but panted from behind the bit. He heard his dom approach and lower himself down behind him. The plug was pulled out and Sherlock felt his open hole.

„You have been trained to stay still. I hope you still remember your training. If not, there is always the remote to help you remember.“ John grabbed the harness and just pushed inside. He fucked him hard and rough and moved him over the hardwood. His knees got roughed up and were bloody.

But he stayed pliant all the time while the bells kept jingling and his dom laughed behind him.

***

After John had shot his cum into his horse's behind, he plugged him again with the tail.

„You have been so good just now, I have decided to help you with your night's rest, my beautiful.“ Sherlock obviously relaxed hearing this.

His dom took the reins and made him walk back into his _stable_. He attached a long leather strap to his back and pulled it tight. He hooked it to the railing above. That way Black Beauty was able to stay on his hooves but wasn't able to lay down. To prevent him from letting his head hung low he hooked the head-harness to the railing, too.

Sherlock was grateful and he nudged his dom because he understood. Being restrained like this he wasn't able to disobey and his dom wouldn't have to punish him with the new collar. He almost cried because of it.

„You know what to do if you need to let go. You have still enough hay beneath you. And don't move too much because I don't want to wake up because of the jingling.“ He cast a last glance at his submissive and then left for his bathroom-routine. Afterwards, he would sit in bed and watch Black Beauty over the laptop. He had adjusted the cameras and was ready to see him letting go. He would probably wank to it.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth. But then he decided to have a drink and took it with him. He sat comfortably against the headrest and pulled the blanket up. He powered up his computer and watched his horse.

His horse. He could barely believe it. He really had made it. His sub did what he wanted. And he really liked this pony-play a lot even though this was only inside the flat. He planned to take him to certain clubs where he could make him run outside and whip him making him run faster. Or he could pull a little hansom with him behind.

John’s eyes were glued to the display and his palm was already on his groin pressing down. He kept watching his horse standing rather still for now. But he had made him drink an almost full sink. And after about half an hour he spread his legs a bit and let go. The moment he spread his legs John started to wank wildly making the computer shake on his legs. He pissed for a while and as being told before moved the hay around. John also could see the tears falling from his eyes. And he came.

He didn't expect him to shit until tomorrow so he shut down his computer. The cameras would steadily film him anyway and he wouldn't lose a single moment. He sighed and downed his drink. He felt warm. He pulled up the blanket and fell asleep.

***

Sherlock almost didn't move over the night. He kept drooling all through the night. The hunger didn't let him relax because it gnawed in his stomach. He also feared the morning because he would need to shit standing up like this. The moment the sun started to shine through the curtains Sherlock heard his dom waking up. He heard the blanket being thrown off and his steps that led him into the bath. He heard the loo and the shower and felt envy. A few minutes later he appeared by his side and looked him over.

„You have been good, Black Beauty. It makes me so proud.“ John praised while he freed him from

the railing. Sherlock quickly straightened his legs when hearing the praise. He felt warm and wanted.

„Go for a few rounds through the room while I prepare your breakfast.“ He hooked his arms on his back again and shoved him off the hay. Sherlock trotted through the living-room until his dom told him to stop. He panted and felt dizzy. He held still while the bag was hooked to the harness and he ate only a few bites because he felt a bit sick.

„Aren't you hungry, Black Beauty?“ John patted his behind. Sherlock stopped eating and the bag was taken away.

„Trot over and drink.“ He did that and belched several times. His legs wobbled while leaning over the sink.

„What's wrong with you, Black Beauty?“ John asked raising a brow.

„Perhaps I'll give you a treat to make you feel better.“ He placed slices of an apple on his palm and held it under his face.

„Eat these.“ Sherlock took them and thought they tasted a bit funny but he ate them. Afterwards the bit came back on and it was tightened harder than before.

„Now keep moving. It will help with your digestion.“ Sherlock understood what John meant. He fell into a trot but the longer he went the more he swayed and bumped against furniture. John wasn't amused and raised a brow.

Sherlock panted and stopped abruptly when the pain in his stomach began. The apple had tasted funny, hadn't it? His dom sure helped him along and he quickly moved over to his _stable_ and on the hay. He stood absolutely still and tried to relax. His face was burning hot. It sort of plopped out of him and he heard it fall down. The hay rustled and it stank.

He got tunnel-vision and saw his dom actually twice. He blinked several times and had to let go again. His stomach felt empty but didn't hurt anymore. Tears were running down his face but he kept quiet. He remembered the hay and lowered his head. He needed to see his hooves when he moved around the hay. But lowering his head was definitely a mistake because his vision became blurry and the bile rose in his guts and reached his throat. The amount of saliva in his mouth increased and he stumbled falling against the railing. He groaned and slowly slid down. He puked over the bit and luckily it was mostly water.

His dom screamed and yelled at him. He had failed his dom and he cried some more. Shocks suddenly wrecked his body when John wiped over the remote's tiny display. He wildly shook and his legs hit the hardwood. He lost control again. The pain finally was too much and he blacked out.

John stared at the body, the very dirty body, on the even dirtier hay. He wrinkled his nose. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea, after all, doing this inside the flat. He admitted his failure but only to himself. Then he sighed and started to get all the leather off of his horse. He would end this for now even though he had promised himself to make him do it for two days. He filled a bowl with warm water and got a wash-cloth to clean him up. He even wore gloves because it was a nasty business. He was a doctor though and didn't mind too much. He collected all the dirty hay and stuffed it into several plastic-bags. And the moment his submissive was cleaned up he carried him into the bath and placed him in the tub. He didn't wake. John took his pulse and found it rather weak. John filled the tub with warm water and a bit of foam. He washed his hair and realised how long it already had become.

He would return to his old game of injecting him with drugs and render him motionless. It had been fun, too. The pony-play would have to wait until he could take him outside. And until then, well.

He towelled him dry and carried him into bed. He pulled up the blanket and checked over his body. The bones poked almost through the skin. He was actually only skin and bones and it wasn't good. Perhaps John should start some force-feeding by tube. Hook him up and tie him to the bed. Give him diapers and catheter and feed him up until he was strong enough. But for now, he just let him sleep. And when he woke up, he would feed him. And talk to him. Seriously. Very much so. He would feel guilty anyway and that was good.

He left the door open and returned into the kitchen to prepare some soup. He let it simmer and prepared some tea for himself. And he waited. He actually waited inside the bedroom sitting on the desk-chair. The moment his sub started to move beneath the blanket he stood and moved over to his side. He quietly groaned and his head lolled over the pillow. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times until he focused on John. At once he tried to get up, get closer and lift his arms. His voice was all raspy.

„Please forgive me, Sir. I failed you. Please don't hate me, Sir...“ His lips quivered and he cried again. John waited for a few seconds.

„I admit I was a bit disappointed. But perhaps it was a bit too much for you after the incidents from before. You don't have to worry. As far as it went you behaved splendidly. You were the perfect horse for me and you did everything I asked. You don't have to fear a punishment. Now you could be thankful because I cleaned you up. I cleaned up your _stable_. And I put you to bed.“ Sherlock looked up at his dom.

„I am very thankful, Sir. Please use me as you see fit. I'll give you what I can. Always. Just please, don't push me away...“ He threw off the blanket and rolled on his front. He pulled his knees under and spread them. His hands were on the head-rest and he quietly waited.

„And how could I deny you when you behave so perfectly.“ John whispered and opened his zip.

„And I trust you to behave because I won't restrain you. I am just telling you to keep your hold on the headrest. Don't make a noise and don't move.“ He placed his palms on his cheeks.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied and settled. John felt the power he held over him and it gave him another high. He parted his sub's cheeks and pressed his thumbs inside. He knew it must hurt due to the pony-tail he had worn all the time. And that plug had been thick. It sure had roughed him up inside and digesting hadn't been too much fun. John grinned and kept pressing. But Sherlock stayed quiet. He was only panting.

„So good for me, pet.“ He praised him and felt him relax some more. John moved closer and led his massive cock to the still rather wide hole. He let only the thick head enter and stilled. He reached beneath his sub and took his prick between his fingers.

„Show me how much you like it, how much you love me, my beautiful boy.“ He whispered. Instantly Sherlock grew and felt the arousal spread inside.

„I might let you come but if you come before me, you know what I'll have to do.“ He once pulled at the collar and Sherlock threw his head back. He slowly forced his huge cock inside, very slowly. Sherlock's fingers tightened around the headrest.

„Beg me, slut.“ John roughly ordered and Sherlock lifted his head.

„Please, Sir, fuck me hard. Show me your desire and appreciation. Fuck me long and hard, Sir, please...“ His voice was low and throaty and his back arched. John's hands settled on his hips and held on. He shifted a bit and then started to roughly fuck him over the mattress.

„Let me hear you, bitch.“ A few minutes later and the bed rattled against the wall. And Sherlock screamed and shouted because he hurt and he was aroused. His dom was fucking him and he gave him both pleasure and pain. There it was again. Painpleasure. He loudly groaned and his body shook wildly.

„Who are you?“ John asked panting himself.

„I am your whore, your bitch, always ready to be fucked, Sir.“ Sherlock panted out the words and John increased his speed and changed the angle. Sherlock screamed because now his prostate was tormented and his balls pulled up. But he wasn't allowed to come. He thought about the collar and what might happen if he came now and he made it. He didn't come.

John though came a few minutes later and filled him up. He had a plug ready in his pocket and shoved it inside. He pulled his sub up and made him turn. He sat on his heels and looked completely wrecked. And he was still rock hard.

„Good boy.“ John praised and stared at his state of arousal. His sub kept leaking and his prick twitched.

„Keep a hold on your wrists on your lower back, slut.“ Sherlock instantly obeyed. John got off the bed and stood by his side. He took one nipple between his fingers and slowly pressed and turned.

„Whenever you are ready, my wonderful whore.“ John roughly whispered. Then he twisted the nipple and pinched it. Sherlock threw his head back and yelled. And he came. He spurted all over the bed.

John changed sides and repeated the action on his other nipple because he was still half hard.

„Come on and be a good boy. Empty yourself or I might just milk you dry.“ Sherlock sobbed and his body shook. He wasn't yet ready though.

„Please, Sir, please...“ John once slapped his face but it wasn't enough. Then he slapped his cock and that made it. Sherlock came again and when being done he slowly fell forward. John lifted his head and locked eyes with him.

„Thank you, Sir. Thank you...“ A weak smile was on Sherlock's face and John was pleased letting go. His head fell back on the bed.

„I will go shopping now. When I return, I expect you clean and ready for me. I also expect the bedroom cleaned up and the sheets in the washing-machine. Am I understood, slut?“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock already got up because he feared he would fall asleep if he kept resting on his front. John left the room and Sherlock started to collect the sheets. He felt the plug in his behind and wondered if the feeling of being stuffed would ever go away.

He was done when John came back. He was kneeling by his armchair in his typical position.

„Good boy. Come here and help me.“ John ordered and Sherlock quickly appeared by his side to store away all the goods. Again, he had been praised and it made him feel perfect. He was a good submissive. He had reached his goal even though sometimes it had been hard and painful and humiliating. But as long as his dom was pleased he would do anything he wanted.

John was even nice enough to let him kneel by his side and card through his hair. He didn't do anything else that evening. He fed him some soup for his upset stomach and let him drink. Sherlock wondered if the diaper would come back on but it didn't.

„You behaved perfect for me. That's why you are allowed to use the bathroom whenever you need to. But you still have to ask me.“ Sherlock was fairly surprised when looking at his dom.

„Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much.“ He gave him a shy smile and his dom ruffled his hair. Before they went to bed Sherlock asked for the bathroom and was allowed.

„Pull the plug out and clean your behind. Clean the plug, too, but leave it since I want to fuck you before I sleep.“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock hurried into the bath and enjoyed it. He actually felt grateful for being allowed back in here.

His dom waited with ropes for him. He tied his wrists on his lower back and almost gave him a gentle push to fall chest-down onto the bed. Then he tied his ankles.

„I rather enjoy fucking you like this, you know?“ He straddled him and sat on his arse.

„You know the deal. You are not allowed to come before me. This time I will gag you again.“

„Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.“ John shoved a piece of cotton into his mouth. This was definitely new. Then

he used a scarf to keep it inside. This was new, as well. It didn't hurt too much but he was efficiently gagged.

„Oh, I sure like the look of that.“ John murmured holding up his head by his hair and looking at him. He dropped it again quietly laughing. Only then he went through his bathroom-routine and took his time. Sherlock was aroused again and his dom hadn't allowed him to change position. His cock stayed pressed down between his body and the mattress. He closed his eyes and thought of the collar again. It helped a lot to prevent him from shifting or moving.

John came back to bed and rolled him on his side. He pressed their bodies together. Sherlock wondered what was going on. Several new things tonight like the gag and the position. And everything felt good so far. The gag didn't hurt him even though it was tight. The ropes were only around ankles and wrists and didn't make him cramp. And now his dom was holding him by his neck and cock and slowly rutted against him.

Perhaps he was feeling weak, too? Perhaps this was enough for him right now? Or was it that he was too weak and his dom didn't want to weaken him more? But that meant he wasn't good enough. He needed to gain strength again to please him completely. These thoughts went through his head while being caressed and fondled. The hand moved from his neck down to his nipples. He rubbed them, twisted, and pinched them. The gag inside his mouth was sodding wet. His prick was hard and he leaked. He quietly whimpered because he realised this was torture, too.

„I won't weaken you more, my pretty boy. You need a bit of rest until you can be of full use to me again. I really don't want to injure you. So, this is me being nice to you. Enjoy this as long as it lasts.“ John sucked his earlobe and Sherlock moaned. This was surprisingly nice. Sherlock panted into the gag when his dom sucked bruises into his neck.

„I can feel you enjoying this. Maybe I will use this treatment as a reward in the future. What do you think?“ Sherlock grunted a reply and nodded. John quietly laughed. And he kept holding his prick so he wasn't able to come. He really felt like he was close and he wasn't even touched, not really, not like he usually needed to.

„I will now use your dirty hole, slut. Your prick will be neglected. Try not to come too soon. But understand, you are allowed to come even though I haven't yet. But as I have said, make it last. Am I understood?“ Sherlock nodded and muttered his answer from behind the scarf.

John's fingers left his prick and he relaxed a little. But soon enough these capable fingers were rubbing over his hole. Sherlock's muscle relaxed all by itself and it made John laugh again. He slowly entered with two fingers. His moves were slow and even slower he spread them or scratched his still tender insides. Sherlock whimpered and cried but for other reasons than he normally did. Everything was different and he didn't understand his dom. This was exquisite torture because it made him feel both good and incapable of being of real use. Soon the fingers reached his prostate and started to rub over and around it. The little thing was growing, too. It also was still a bit roughed up from before and the painpleasure hit him right in the middle.

Sherlock's body shook and he bit into the gag.

„Hush, my beautiful boy. Relax or you might kick me. You don't want to kick your dom, do you?“ John asked. Sherlock shook his head.

„That's what I thought.“ John kept tormenting him with his fingers. Sherlock tried to feel where his dom's cock was but couldn't. It wasn't even touching him.

„I want you to come untouched, slut. Can you do that for me?“ John asked and Sherlock blinked in confusion. Untouched? He had never come untouched. His dom had always something touched his cock, even straps and ropes did it for Sherlock. But nothing? Only air around it? How was he supposed to do that? But Sherlock nodded anyway, even though it came slowly in response. He looked down his body and saw his prick hovering over his stomach. If this was what his dom wanted he would provide it. He would hold out as long as he could. And if he was honest to himself, he really, really enjoyed this. The pinches and bites were almost gentle in comparison and the prostate treatment was extremely nice.

Right now, his dom moved only one fingertip over the tiny nub and he did it very, very slowly. Sherlock was still on his side and he steadily whimpered. His head lolled slowly over the bedding and tears and snot dried on his face.

John thought it beautiful. And this wasn't as exhausting as it normally was to dom him. Perhaps this could be both reward and punishment if he did it right. Bloody hell, he could milk him like this, force him to leak and come but without an orgasm. He could bottle his cum and make him drink it.

But for now, he would be enjoying this for several more hours. Tomorrow he would let him rest meaning he would only make him kneel by his side. And tomorrow night he would drug him again. But what would he do to him next? He had paralysed his legs and made him blind. What else would frighten him a lot? Perhaps take the ability to hear and speak away at the same time? Such a wonderful idea. He would do that. It wouldn't hurt him and he could clean all the gags being of no use during the time. He wouldn't make it last long, just a few hours because it wasn't too interesting. Perhaps it was time then to ask his sub to go to a special facility for some examinations. He had a friend who was both a real doctor there and a dom. He could take him in, put him in a cell with a straightjacket on. Sherlock would wonder where his dom was and why he was being treated like that. But of course, John would be around all the time and watch him.

But it was still too soon to think about it. He needed to do more, drug him more, do more unspeakable things until he finally broke and begged for institutional help and support. And of course, his dom would gladly provide just that.

***

Sherlock kept whimpering quietly for the next hours. John had to change the makeshift gag twice because it became too wet. It fascinated him that his sub wasn't able to come untouched. He should make it a wish. No, he should make it an order so he just had to. He wondered if it would work.

„My beautiful boy, you are exhausted and in a constant state of arousal, aren't you?“ Sherlock weakly nodded.

„Would you like to come now?“ He nodded again.

„I won't help you. But you are allowed to move. I want to watch you come. Go.“ This was an order and Sherlock woke up a bit. He still felt his dom's fingers inside and carefully moved on his front starting to rub his body over the sheets.

„Oh, just the bitch you are, my pretty. I enjoy the sight.“ Sherlock moved faster and at the same time clenched around the digit in his hole. It didn't take long and he screamed into the gag and came. He drenched the sheets and shook wildly.

After a few minutes John wiggled his finger and he came again.

„Very good, my beautiful. I liked that. We will surely repeat this in the future.“ He pulled out and went to clean his hands. A few minutes later he untied Sherlock who was too weak to do anything. He rolled him over so he could climb into bed, too. It was too stained and wet though. He got up again and brought two large sauna-towels to place on the bed. That worked better and he finally pulled up the blanket. He sighed looking at his sub. Absolutely debauched and weak. And he had forgotten about the gag. He shook his head and took it off. He just threw it on the floor. Sherlock's mouth stayed a bit open but his breathing became better. He was fast asleep.

John pulled him close and elicited a quiet groan from his sub. He looked over his neck and what parts he was able to see. There were a lot of hickeys and scratches. He grinned. Everything had been surprisingly nice. He pressed his face against the pale skin and sighed. Then he slept.

***

The next morning, he swore to himself because he had forgotten to drug him. But perhaps it was a sign for a break. A break would be nice actually because he felt rather weak by now, too. And he still needed to go to work if he was called in.

His sub started to move beside him. Sherlock slowly blinked his eyes open and their eyes met. John didn't say anything but there was a small smile on Sherlock's face.

„Thank you, Sir.“ He roughly whispered.

„What for?“ John asked raising a brow.

„Yesterday. You showed me what I still have to achieve. You still have to teach me so many things until I am complete.“ They kept looking at each other. This was actually right, John thought, and he smiled.

„You are on a very good way, my pretty boy.“ He palmed his face and Sherlock pressed against his hand.

„Now go, clean up and brush your teeth. Then I really want a coffee. Off you pop.“ He pushed him off and Sherlock quickly left for the bath. John looked at his back. He was naked and only wore the collar. This was normal by now. The welts were still visible. He would only have to shove a new plug inside. Tonight, there would be a lesson about staying still and quiet. There was some fresh ginger in the fridge and it would help him around. John looked forward to that. It would be the only thing for today because he had a late shift but would be back in the evening.

He sat against the headrest and listened to Sherlock rummage in the kitchen. He finally brought him his coffee and it was perfect. He fell on his knees by the bed and assumed the position.

„This morning I want you to clean our flat. It desperately needs cleaning. Do the windows, too. Scrub the fireplace. Plus, we need fresh bedding again. I will order some more sets online. I also consider different latex and rubber sheets. It might be fun to roll over them.“ Sherlock listened to his dom giving him the orders for today.

„I expect you to be ready by noon because I am having a late shift. You are allowed the bath before I leave because I intend to restrain you to the bedroom-door for the time being. You will be gagged and plugged. There will be many hours for you to think about how you can be of service to me. I want to hear some new suggestions tonight.“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied and stood to start his duties. John listened for a few minutes but then went to take a shower. He dressed up and took his doctor's bag from upstairs. He placed it on the kitchen table and checked the time. It was almost noon but Sherlock just wiped the last window dry. He had made it. The flat looked never cleaner. John was very pleased.

„Very well done, my pretty boy.“ Sherlock beamed at him. He quickly disposed of the dirty water and rug. Then he used the loo to be ready for his time in restrains. John moved him into the bedroom and closed the door. On the frame, there were hooks everywhere. He used the leather cuffs on Sherlock's ankles and wrists and connected them to the hooks. His arms and legs were spread wide open. A thick plug followed and John shoved it into his mouth to slick it up. It ended up between his legs. It was thick and stuffed him completely. Next came a harness around his hips. Attached to that was a cage for his cock and straps for his testicles. Straps also held the plug inside. John pulled it all rather tight and finally attached weights to it. They yet didn't hurt but would later. Next came a head-harness with a ball-gag. The straps were adjusted and everything was buckled tightly. The d-ring on top was connected to the frame, as well. At last, there were nipple-clamps. They had weights, too, and chains led up to his collar.

John made a few steps back and looked at him. His arms and legs could still bend too much. He brought spreader-bars and attached them both over his knees and elbows. Now everything sat tight.

He rubbed over his stomach.

„Have fun, slut. I'll be back tonight.“ He pushed against the weights hanging from his groin. Sherlock groaned behind the gag but John let it go. He was in such a good mood. He also looked forward what Sherlock would suggest to please him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sherlock listened to his dom leave the flat. He was all alone with his thoughts. And he needed to think about pleasing his dom. What more could he do for him? He thought about the things his dom had told him in the past. The things he would like to do time come. Sherlock knew what he liked but hadn't yet done to him or with him.

For instance, there was his talk about medical-play. Meaning he would treat him as a patient. There would be medical restraints that tied him to a hospital bed. There would be feeding over a tube and diapers. There would be regular prostate examinations. And he would be punished if he didn't follow the doctor's orders. His dom had also talked about using a straightjacket.

Then there were his wishes about showing him off in a club. He would have to perform acts in front of an audience. This would need absolute strength and perfect behaviour. He would have to ask for more training because he wanted to fulfil his wish.

But these were only two things. It wasn't enough for these many hours of thinking. What else did he know? He knew about his dom's desire to be served. Not only in bed but in daily things, as well. He should offer to wear a uniform of some sort and take over cleaning the flat regularly. He would ask to be taught cooking and baking. He would serve him all his meals on a plate and stand by the table to be ready in case he wished for something more. Perhaps in a different uniform.

Should he perhaps suggest the looks of him? He could wear a little apron barely covering his groin. And he could wear these little white bonnets. He had enough hair to make it look nice for his dom.

And perhaps he could wear women's clothes and shoes for him and behave like a whore? He should suggest make-up, too.

Sherlock started to feel better. He had many ideas he would tell his dom about. Surely, he would like some of them and be pleased.

***

John sat at his desk and tried to look as if he was doing paperwork. Instead, he stared at his computer watching Sherlock. He licked his lips and signed some documents and recipes on the side to make it really look like he was working.

He was able to see how hard his sub was thinking. He was looking forward to his suggestions tonight. He had made sure in the past that he stated some of his wishes and dreams. He knew Sherlock would remember all of it. And he would be excited and tell him how pleased he was. He would follow every single one of his suggestions. Happily.

Finally, he really had to see some patients and closed the lid. He was a good doctor and could work well with children. They loved him. So did their mothers.

Once he discovered a submissive mother amongst them and took her in. He made her return to him for a very long time and always had sex in his practice-rooms. He had drugged the child with lolly-pops and then dommed the woman. She fell for him quickly and did everything he wanted. He had gagged and tied her with bandages and medical-tape. He had fucked her over the stretcher and his desk. He had used vaginal stretching objects on her and made her like it. He had parted her mouth with a medical instrument normally used at dentists and fucked her. He had even pissed into her once. No, actually twice, once into her mouth and once into her arse. For their next session he had planned to piss into her last hole but she hadn't come back to him. He wondered why and did a little research. She had committed suicide the evening after he had pissed into her. And she had taken her child with her.

John had shrugged. It was such a shame because she had been great. He wondered if he could find other single submissives amongst his patients but so far it had never happened again.

Now he shook his head and concentrated back on his actual sub. He was on his afternoon break and opened the lid again when it knocked on his door.

„Yes?“ He called out and a nurse entered his room.

„Would you like a coffee, Doctor Watson? We also have some cookies left.“ John smiled.

„Yes, please. I'd like that. Thank you, Anne.“ She smiled, too, and closed the door. John turned back to his computer and watched Sherlock. His head rested against the door. His fingers were almost into fists meaning he was close to cramping or just had cramped. But his face looked relaxed. For sure that meant he had collected his thoughts and had many suggestions ready for him to listen to.

The nurse brought his coffee and placed it by his side. He smiled up at her and she returned the smile. He knew she was a domme and they sometimes exchanged experiences. But not this and that's why his computer's lid was closed.

„You are behaving differently, my good doctor.“ She tilted her head stating a fact.

„That's because I am a very happy dom these days, Anne.“ He smirked.

„Oh, the pretty one you told me about from the lab at Bart’s?“ She wondered and sat on his table facing him.

„Yes, the pretty one.“ He nodded.

„Oh, I shall envy you, Dr Watson.“ She grinned.

„What about you?“ He asked.

„Nothing. I am subless.“ Both of them giggled.

„I am going to the clubs though and have some fun there.“ She sighed and sadly shook her head.

„But it's not the same. I need a live-in submissive to serve me. Just as you do.“

„Yes, that's right. And you will find one again. The last one was just plain stupid.“ She nodded.

„Yes, he was and it was better to let him go. Crawl actually.“ Both giggled again and then the buzzer sounded. She hopped off his table.

„Work to do, Doctor Watson. See you later.“ She left and John kept watching Sherlock until the next patient entered his room.

***

Sherlock had finally finished his thinking and tried to concentrate on his duties. The room was almost dark by now and he didn't like it since the days he had been blind. He started to shift but the weights moved and hurt him. He thought about the plug in his behind and how it made him throb. His nipples were throbbing, too. He kept drooling because of the gag. The cramps returned and at first his arms shook and hurt followed close by his legs. He needed to move a little bit, as much as he could, but the weights kept dangling and moving and the pain wouldn't stop.

How long would he have to stay restrained to the bedroom-door? It was completely dark now and he started to pant and was close to a panic-attack. But then he was able to hear his dom come home and he relaxed at once. He lifted his head back up from the sagging position he had managed and looked toward the bathroom-door. But at first, he listened to John hang up his jacket and placing his shoes by the door. He carried his bag upstairs and switched the kettle on. He entered the bath and used the loo. He also washed his hands. Several minutes passed and Sherlock was close to tears. Why didn't he come and see him? Why was he ignoring him? Why did he let him wait?

But then he light came on and his dom stood in front of him.

„How are you, my beautiful boy? Have you been good for me?“ Sherlock nodded carefully but it made his nipples hurt and now he gave in. He cried. But he also cried because his dom was back.

„Oh, poor pretty boy. Don't cry. There is no reason. I see you haven't even pissed on the hardwood. You are such a good boy. You are my perfect, beautiful boy, aren't you?“ He moved his palm over his stomach and the whole body twitched. Sherlock sucked in the praise and almost lost control. He desperately looked at his dom and pressed forward to show him how he had missed him.

„I know, my lovely, I know.“ He carefully took him off the door and Sherlock dropped to his knees and hands. The head-harness was still on.

„Hold still.“ John pulled out the plug and took everything else off, too. At last came the head-harness.

„Now freshen up. I will have my tea now. Don't let me wait too long because I really want to listen to your suggestions.“ He once slapped his behind and it sent Sherlock on his way into the bath. He got back up and stood under the shower leaning against the wall. Cold water ran over his tormented nipples and genitals. Sherlock soon felt better and cleaned himself properly. He also washed his hair. He hurried to his dom's side and assumed position.

„There you are, my pretty boy. Now I want to listen to your suggestions. Afterwards we will have dinner.“ And Sherlock started to talk. A few minutes later John leant forward in his armchair and just stared at his sub. He surely had been listening what he had said during the last weeks. He had remembered everything he had ever wished for or spoken of. And now he suggested all of this. He kept talking without a break and John just let him. He had a hard-on already and his tea was getting cold. The moment his sub stopped speaking he placed the mug on the coffee-table and threw himself on top of him. He touched him everywhere he could, forced his tongue into his mouth and groped his groin.

Sherlock started to moan and spread his legs at once. John groaned and wildly shoved his legs folded up on his chest. One hand held his wrists over his head and the other led his massive cock into its well-known place. He started to fuck him hard and rough and very fast. He made him yell and scream with lust because he actually rubbed over his prostate. He bit into his lips and sucked his tongue until he came. He filled him up and had another plug ready in his pocket to keep his cum inside. Sherlock didn't question this act anymore. He thought it was right.

John stood and pulled him up by his hair. Sherlock knew what to do and started to clean his huge cock. He didn't suck him, he just licked it clean. It was his duty to do so and he also knew this was given out as a reward.

Standing above his sub they locked eyes again.

„Thank you, Sir.“ John smiled and stood.

„Assume position, slut.“ He roughly whispered. Sherlock got up and did as being told.

„Know that you have suggested perfectly. I will prepare for all of this. I will enjoy doing all of this. You will serve me well. You will desire to serve me and love it. Hell, I will love it. I will prepare dinner now and while it will cook, I will order some stuff already.“ He disappeared into the kitchen and left Sherlock behind. He wasn't restrained, only collared, but he kept kneeling straight up with his hands folded on his nape.

***

John called him to the table to hand-feed him. He had cut smaller pieces of potatoes and several mushrooms. He made him drink water. He fed him some grapes and even gave him a dessert. Sherlock was thankful and it showed. It was late already and Sherlock was rather tired but he stayed on his knees by his dom's side.

„Tomorrow you will start serving me as a maid. I have ordered stuff for that. It will be the first from your suggestions. You will be doing great as my maid, won't you?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ John looked at his obedient submissive and was hard already again. This boy did wonders for him.

„Tonight, in bed I want you to rim me.“ He stared into Sherlock's eyes who looked scared at once. He had never rimmed anyone. His dom had never asked this special thing of him.

„Don't worry. You can do it. You want to be perfect for me, don't you?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock replied.

„You know, I will teach you everything easily with the help of your collar. You will be plugged and your pretty cock will be hidden away in a cage. You can fully concentrate on me and my behind. Whenever I feel something is not right, I will use my remote. If you completely fail me, I will punish you severely and you wouldn't like it. But I don't think you'd fail me. You are my perfect submissive and you will accomplish everything for me.“ John sounded sincere.

„Now go and brush your teeth. Scrub your tongue, too. Use the loo because we are going to bed.“ John stood and drank some water while Sherlock was busy in the bath. He wouldn't make it too easy for his submissive. It was supposed to be a challenge and he always needed a reason to use the remote for his collar or something else to punish him with.

„Go directly into the bedroom and kneel on the mattress. Put on the leather cuffs. Get the cage.“ John called out.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock confirmed his orders and John could hear him rummage through the cupboard. He placed the cage on the bed and knelt down. His hands came up and he waited for his dom who already was busy in the bath. He quickly joined him though and pressed his head down. His arse came up and the plug was pulled out. His hole twitched. John chose another plug that could send electric pulses through his behind. He already knew this because John had used it to torture him during a punishment.

„You surely remember this one, don't you, slut?“ He asked anyway.

„Yes, I do, Sir.“ Sherlock replied.

„What does it do?“ John asked shoving the thing deeper into him.

„It pulses and uses electricity. It's meant for punishment and can be used with a remote.“ Sherlock panted out the words while the thing settled in his behind. John once slapped his cheeks.

„That's right. Now your cock. I don't want you to get hard. You are to be concentrated completely on me.“ And he caged his cock. It sat tight and he knew there was nothing in for him tonight. But it was all fine. He would serve his dom and be taught another thing that would please him. If he had to be punished throughout the process, he would have deserved it because he wasn't good enough. He had to learn fast.

Now his dom came to bed. He placed himself chest-down on the mattress and folded his arms under his head.

„Your hands are free. Use them wisely. Find your position and feel free to lift me up so you can reach your goal. I won't mind. I want this.“ Sherlock looked helplessly down at his dom. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be on top like this. Was this a test after all? Would he be punished for assuming he was to do this and because of that touched him inappropriately?

„What are you waiting for? Do you really need me to use the remote?“ John asked from down below.

„No, Sir. I am sorry, Sir.“ He collected his thoughts and carefully placed his hands on his dom's body to lift up his behind. Very carefully he pulled apart his cheeks and looked at his hole. His dom had a wonderful body. His skin was tanned and there were muscles everywhere. There also were some scars and Sherlock wondered how they felt under his fingers. But he wasn't supposed to touch him like that. He had been ordered to rim him.

He wondered how to proceed. He probably had to go with trial and error. Error would cause pain.

He lowered his head and carefully licked from the perineum over the hole and back. He used a lot of saliva and finally circled the puckered muscle. His dom shifted and he stopped.

„No, don't stop. Go on. You are doing fine.“ His dom murmured into the pillow. But _fine_ wasn't good enough. Sherlock used his tongue and pressed down a bit. This seemed to be better because now he made a pleased sound. He concentrated on the muscle and poked around with his tongue. He alternately licked it. He kept holding his cheeks apart and used his thumbs to stroke between. Now this seemed to be really good because both his plug and his collar sent beautiful impulses through his body. He moaned and therefore breathed against his dom's behind. It seemed to turn him on even more. Sherlock poked more and deeper and suddenly his tongue was stuck inside. He had breached his dom and stilled. He was scared and shocked and waited for a reaction.

„Keep going. I am not saying it again.“ There came one pulse a bit not good and Sherlock felt the pain in his behind. He increased the moves with his tongue and lifted him up a bit more. His nose was pressed into the rim and he moved his head and tongue to get deeper into him. He moved his tongue inside his dom and felt and tasted the tender flesh. It was both irritating and wonderful. Sherlock's cock started to rise but was stopped by the cage. It held him in a permanent state of arousal. It also promised something.

He kept tonguing, rimming, and panting over and into the arse below him. After a few more minutes he felt the muscle clench around his tongue and his dom pressed his arse up against his face. He had a powerful orgasm and yelled out his pleasure. Sherlock kept his face buried and listened to him panting and breathing.

„Get off of me.“ At once Sherlock threw himself off and knelt by his side assuming position. He shook and panted, too. His dom rolled over the soiled mattress and looked up at him.

„It seemed you are a natural. I didn't have to teach you a thing. This was extremely good. I liked it a lot and you deserve a reward. I won't forget it.“ John sat up against the headrest and looked at him. He still held the remote.

„Now I want to play a bit. This is not a punishment. This is simple entertainment so don't worry.“ He hooked his cuffs together on his back, left wrist to right ankle and right wrist to left ankle. It wasn't a fun position but Sherlock had worse. John started to use the remotes, both remotes. He sent pulses of pleasure through the plug and the collar. His cock grew but was held back. Sherlock panted. He knew he needed to stay put and hold still. But this position made it even harder. The pleasure almost became unbearable and soon enough he started to whimper again. And he begged.

„Please, Sir, please. I need to come. Please allow me to come, Sir.“ He kept panting and looked at his dom lifting up his head as much as he could.

„Not yet, slut.“ John stood and made it worse. He was a sadist after all. He took a spreader-bar and connected his collar's d-ring to the crossed cuffs behind him. His head and body were forced back and strung tight as a bow. Sherlock wasn't able to suppress a groan.

„I very much hoped for that noise, bitch.“ He used the remote and several pulses shocked him. He took something out of the cupboard and waved it in front of his face. It was a thick and rather long dildo.

„Open up and hold on to it. Don't drop it.“ He put it into his wide-open mouth and Sherlock held still to keep the balance. It was getting even harder because the pulses became arousing again. Sherlock whimpered through his lips being tightly pressed around the dildo.

„Fantastic, my beautiful boy. Absolutely fantastic.“ The praise calmed him down again.

A very long time later he freed Sherlock's cock that instantly grew and thickened and leaked.

„It looks like you still really need to come, is that right, my pretty?“ Sherlock groaned but didn't move.

„Come for me but don't lose the dildo.“ John used the remotes again and Sherlock had no choice but to come. His orgasm was strong and he bit into the dildo to keep his hold. His body shook and was overstimulated. His orgasm was powerful and he almost blacked out.

„Let go, slut. I know you want to keep it but you have to let go.“ There was his dom's voice above him and he focused on him. He pulled at the dildo he had bitten into. And he let go. His teeth hurt and he had left imprints on the rubber. John raised a brow and threw it on the hardwood. He took off the bar first and then unhooked the cuffs. Sherlock just slumped and quietly groaned. John pulled him up and placed him under the blanket.

„You have been my perfect sub tonight. In so many ways and I am very proud.“ John grinned and praised him. Sherlock weakly smiled and fell asleep.

He was his dom's perfect sub. He was everything he ever wanted to be.

***

The next morning John slept in. And so did Sherlock. John looked at his sub but let him sleep. Today the serious games would start and he wanted him strong and awake. He stood and went through his bathroom-routine. Sherlock still didn't wake. Instead he quietly snored and drooled on the pillow.

„He looks like the molly-coddled pet he is.“ John shook his head and went to have his last self-made breakfast.

The delivery came rather early and he opened it at once. There were all the things a proper maid would need. Of course, a proper maid wouldn't need to speak. He would use the new tight muzzle. He would make his hair up and into a knot. On top came the little white lace bonnet. Around his hips came the apron. There would be high-heels on his feet. He had managed the horseshoes very good; he would also manage these heels.

Another hour later his sub stumbled out of the bedroom looking for him.

„I am sorry, Sir. I overslept.“ He fell to his knees the moment he saw him and crawled up to his side.

„Please forgive me, Sir.“ He murmured pressing his forehead on the hardwood.

„There is nothing to be forgiven, slut, because I let you sleep. You will be needing all your strength.“ Sherlock stayed where he was.

„Are you ready to serve me from now on as you have suggested?“ John asked and slowly Sherlock lifted his head a bit.

„Yes, Sir, with pleasure.“ Sherlock replied.

„Very good. Use the bathroom and then come back here. I will provide your new clothes. Don't let me wait too long.“

„Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.“ He crawled a few steps back until he stood and disappeared into the bath. John grinned. He would have his very own maid. His servant. The muzzle would be on when he was cooking, cleaning, or bringing him his stuff. The muzzle would come off when he needed his mouth to be fucked.

***

About ten minutes later John dressed his submissive up. He made his hair into a tight knot in his neck and used pins to keep the bonnet in place. He knotted the apron around him that still allowed to see the top of his prick in a not aroused state. John thought it was cute.

The heels followed and they fit perfectly They were black and rather high but his sub managed. He had fairly good body-control. Of course, he would have to learn to kneel in them. He might not manage that at the beginning which would give him a perfect reason for punishments. At the end he would probably just tie them to his feet for a very long training-time. He also pushed a thick plug back into him. He should never forget how it feels to be stuffed. The last thing being attached was the muzzle. It was black and sat absolutely tight. His sub was effectively muted.

„We will begin with something easy. Prepare my tea. Go.“ Sherlock bowed and walked away. John watched his behind and grinned. It looked fantastic.

Sherlock came back with a silver tray on which sat a mug with tea, sugar, and milk as well as some cookies. He placed everything on the coffee-table, bowed and took the plate away. He returned and stood by his side to wait for his next orders. But this made his dom feel uneasy. He actually didn't want him to stand right there. It was too close and he felt like being watched. It was not good. He sent him away to dust the shelves and everything else. That way he could drink his tea in peace.

Sherlock did all that. He got worried when being sent away but he wasn't punished. He seemed to do a good job. The shoes hurt his feet but they were new. It would get better. The muzzle sat tight but didn't really hurt. His hair though gave him a headache. But he dusted every surface, wiped the telly and their stereo, picked up some crumbs and shook the duster out of a back window where no one was able to see him.

„Pet, clean up. I am done.“ His dom called and he hurried to his side. The heels made clacking noises on the hardwood but his dom seemed to like that. He got the tray and collected his mug and plate. He wiped over the coffee-table afterwards and stored the dishes inside the dish-washer.

„Listen, pet. If I give you no orders and you have nothing to do, I want you to stand facing against the wall right over there. Your hands will be crossed on your lower back.“ Sherlock nodded. His dom didn't say more so he went over and settled.

John read for a few hours until he got hungry. It was too late to cook anything but he could have a pizza.

„Pet, come here.“ Sherlock hurried and looked at him.

„I want a pizza. Instructions are on the box. You better don't burn it. And before you start bring me a bottle of the red wine and a glass. Open it here, so I can watch you do it.“ Sherlock bowed and hurried away to get the wine. Again, he used the silver tray as John had ordered him to. He opened the bottle like a pro and John was rather surprised. What else did he not know about his submissive? He soon would find out.

Sherlock poured the wine, bowed, and left. He got a pizza out of the fridge next and read the instructions. The he fiddled with the oven and finally shoved the pizza inside. Exactly after the mentioned time he pulled it out and looked at it. He wasn't able to try it and he didn't dare touch it with his fingers to see if it was good. He put it on a plate and set it on the table for his dom. He brought a knife and fork as well. John sat down and started to eat. And it was perfect. Such a shame. He had no reason to punish him. Not yet.

After dinner he sat on his armchair again. He actually wanted to fuck his sub now but he didn't want the muzzle off. And he wanted to do it in his full attire. Of course, he had an idea.

„Come here, slut.“ Sherlock had just cleaned the kitchen and stored the dishes away. He appeared quickly by his side.

„I want you to get a pair of wrist cuffs and bring them to me.“ Sherlock bowed and brought the cuffs. He handed them over. John made a swirling motion with his finger and Sherlock turned around holding his arms on his back.

„Good boy.“ John closed the cuffs around his wrists. He opened his trousers and shook them off. He wore no shoes or socks anyway. He sat on his armchair and looked up at his sub while he turned him back around.

„I want you to ride me facing the room. Turn around and stand between my legs.“ Sherlock knew what to expect because he still wore a plug. His dom roughly pulled it out and Sherlock was glad he wore the muzzle.

„Your gaping, whorish whole, all ready and open for me to use.“ His dom murmured the words and just for fun pushed two fingers inside scratching over his insides. Sherlock had more control over his body and the pain he could stand by now and he didn't twitch or made a noise behind the muzzle.

„Good boy.“ Sherlock was praised and he felt happy. The plug fell on the hardwood.

„Now sit down and ride me. I really want to come inside you. I also really want to see you tent the apron.“ Sherlock carefully lowered his body bending his legs. He felt for his dom's cock. And his dom didn't use his hands to guide his cock inside. He expected him to manage it. Since his dom was rock-hard it worked. He felt him pass his muscle and pressed down.

„Faster, slut. Or I might just help you.“ He grabbed his hips and forced him down. Sherlock screamed but almost nothing came out from behind the muzzle. Sweat broke out and he started to cry. This had been painful. It shouldn't have been that painful because he was always stretched. Perhaps it was this position that caused the pain.

„Move!“ His dom yelled into his ear and Sherlock straightened his legs trying to get up and down.

„Move faster!“ A clear order and Sherlock was confused. He tried so hard. Why wasn't his dom pleased? What was he doing wrong? He forced his body up and just let his body fall down again. It hurt badly but by now his dom's cock was fully stuck inside. He increased the speed and hopped by now.

John enjoyed the sight from behind. He held him tight and would leave bruised fingers on his skin. What a wonderful sight it would be for days.

John felt he was close.

„Stop!“ He yelled and his sub instantly obeyed. Sweat ran over his back and his chest heaved while he tried to get enough air through his clogged nose. John reached up for the thick knot on his neck and grabbed it tightly. He forced his head back and looked around his body. And there it was, the tented apron. He quietly laughed.

„So, you are having fun, too. This is almost outrageous.“ Sherlock made desperate noises.

„No, don't worry, not too much anyway. I said almost. Now just listen to me and do as I say. I know you always do and I know you will do so now.“ Sherlock made a noise.

„I want you to clench around my cock. Nothing else. Just clench. I want you to come like this. I also want you to make me come. If you don't manage to make me come, I will have to think about something. Now start the clenching.“ And Sherlock did clench around him. It felt good but it wasn't good enough for John to come.

His submissive started to whimper because he felt he was failing his dom. John pulled his head back into a tight angle which restrained his breathing. His left hand moved from the waist up to a nipple. He took it between his finger and slowly pulled. Sherlock panted and the clenching increased. The nipple got twisted and pinched. Sherlock shot his load into the little apron. And the contractions now made his dom come, too. A few seconds later he followed and shot his load up into his sub's arse. Sherlock slumped and shook. His eyes were half closed and the muzzle was covered in tears and snot. His knot was in disarray and so was the little bonnet on his head.

John lifted him off his cock and dropped him on the hardwood.

„Now, that wasn't too bad.“ He stepped over him and walked into the bath. Before he closed the door, he said:

„No more orders for now.“ Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes. He slowly got up and swayed away to face the wall. His wrists were still cuffed and his dom's cum leaked out of his hole.

***

John felt rather pleased. His submissive had given him no reason for punishment. That's why he just fucked him rather hard. Now he would let him use the bath and tie him up for the night. Twenty minutes later John stuffed the dirty apron into Sherlock's mouth and secured it with a leather belt that bit into his skin. He used ropes to tie his wrists and arms as well as his ankles, knees, and thighs. This time he left his cock and balls. Tonight, though, he used tiny strips around his nipples and pulled them tight. It hurt worse than clamps.

John moved him on his side facing away from him. His arm was around his waist and he pressed against him.

„You were perfect for me today. You have behaved wonderful. You have learnt to be still and you have managed not to shift anymore. I am very, very proud of you, my pretty boy.“ John whispered. At once his sub relaxed into his arms. John lined up and fucked him into the night. Both men fell asleep while John's huge cock was still in Sherlock's body.

***

Soon John was bored with Sherlock acting as a maid and he wanted to try something new. So, one morning he arranged the medical-play to take place.

„Slut, come here and listen to me.“ Sherlock hurried up and was still holding the fabric he had been cleaning with. His longish hair was in a pony-tail and he was naked except for his collar and nipple-clamps. He also still the wore the apron but now it was stained with old cum, dried scum and snot and other stuff. He still gagged him with it and he never let him wash it.

„We talked about medical-play. I have arranged a place to do that. That means we need to leave the flat.“ Sherlock blankly stared at him. He hadn't left the flat for a very long time.

„I trust you to behave.“ He raised a brow expecting a confirmation.

„Yes, Sir.“ He still clung to the fabric.

„Put the dirty thing away right now or I will gag you with it for the rest of the day.“ John threatened and Sherlock quickly hung it up in the bath, washed his hands and returned.

„I have rented a car. We will leave at night. The car will be parked between the houses where no one can see us. No one is supposed to see us while you are tied up and placed into the trunk. Because that’s the way you will ride. You will be tied up and gagged. Your hole will be plugged, too. So, nothing will be different.“

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock just nodded his head. What else was he supposed to do? He wanted to please his dom and if he wanted him to ride in a trunk all tied up and gagged, he would do just so.

***

They left the next evening. It was a risk John was taking but he managed to get Sherlock in the car just by ordering him. He ordered him to climb into the trunk and stay put. He quickly drove out of London and stopped at an empty parking-lot by the motorway. He opened the trunk and pulled his sub out. He leant him against the car. Sherlock made a noise to get his attention and John looked up.

„Do you need to piss?“ Sherlock nodded. John led him between the trees. Sherlock quickly relieved himself and John gave him a wet wipe to clean his hands. Back by the car John tied him up and placed him back in the trunk. He looked down at him.

„I know this will be hard for you but always think of pleasing me when you behave. You need to wear the hood because when we arrive you can't see where you are. It's the rules. This is not a punishment. Do you understand?“ He asked and Sherlock nodded.

„Don't forget I am behind the wheel. You are not alone only because it's dark. I don't want you to panic. There is no reason to panic. Are you my good boy, pet?“ He asked and Sherlock again nodded. John pulled a black hood over his head and closed it around his neck. He felt for his pulse and he seemed to be OK. Of course, there were no actual rules but John wanted to see how far he could go. Obviously rather far.

He grinned and once petted his thigh. He closed the lid and moved back behind the wheel. He started the car and kept driving through the night. John was in a very good mood riding the car. He had installed a little cam with which he could watch his submissive from behind the wheel. It had night-vision and it showed him that he was calm. He didn't move or threw his body around being in panic. It seemed to have worked.

After three hours ride, he stopped the car in front of an iron gate. He used the chipcard his friend had given him. John was able to use his practice-rooms for two weeks the longest. The patients who normally came here were told practice was closed so no one would bother him. John rode through the gate and it automatically closed behind him. He drove up to the house. No, this wasn't a house, it was a bloody manor. The garage opened, too, and he rode inside. He left the car and the garage closed all by itself, as well. John liked it. He opened the trunk and petted his submissive on the thigh again.

„Hey, it's me. We have arrived and I will help you out right now. The hood has to stay on until we have reached your room. Are you with me?“ The hooded head nodded.

„You have been perfect for me during the ride, my pretty boy. We will have a splendid time.“ He helped him out and led him inside. His friend had told him where to find what and John led his submissive directly into one of the bedrooms. There was a window but it was both barred and tinted half-way up, so the inmates weren't able to look out.

He completely untied him and took the hood off. Sherlock blinked into the light and at once looked at him for guidance.

„We have reached your room for the duration of our clinic-game. It means there won't be any bathrooms for you. You are my patient and you have to stay in bed. I will shower you myself and I will do so right now. Move.“ He pointed towards the second door and Sherlock started to walk. It was just a simple white-tiled room.

„Lean against the tiles.“ A simple order and he obeyed. John used a hose to clean him and he was nice enough to use luke-warm water. Sherlock understood the game had started. Afterwards he dressed him into a hospital-gown and made him go to bed. He used medical-cuffs to restrain him to the bed.

„If you need to piss, you will be punished. Hold it over the night. I will be back for you tomorrow morning.“ And he just left. Sherlock was confused. This was not a session. The room was semi-dark because the night-light over the door was on. But if his dom liked this game he would play this game. He stared into the semi-darkness and waited for him to come back.

John left him and followed his path into the living-quarter of this place. And it was bloody nice. He liked it a lot and switched the huge flatscreen on. There was a fully stocked bar and a Bose stereo. He stayed for a while watching several channels and drank some whiskeys. Then he looked for his bedroom. On his way he also found the playrooms meaning the examination-rooms. John really looked forward to getting his submissive out of bed tomorrow.

By now he was tired. He went to bed casting a last look at the screen by his bed showing him Sherlock's room. His sub didn't move, didn't panic, and even didn't stir. He was fast asleep.

***

John got up after a good night of sleep. He made himself some coffee and wondered what to do with his sub today. He had several nice ideas already. He finished his coffee and went to see him.

Sherlock turned his head when he entered his room.

„I will hook you up to a catheter later. I will also hook you up to a feeding tube. There will be diapers again. But for now, I just want to fuck you.“ John climbed on top of his sub and moved up his hospital-gown. He reached between his legs and pulled out the plug.

„Oh, and I don't really want to hear you.“ He shoved the gag between his lips and held it there until he had calmed again. John pushed into him and started to fuck him fast and hard. Sherlock spit out the plug while screaming because it hurt him too much. His behind was raw, he was scared and his surroundings had changed.

„Shut up.“ John ordered but now Sherlock was getting louder. John tore off a part of his gown and stuffed it into his mouth. He muted him a bit but it wasn't enough. He tore off some more and wound it around his head. It was much better like this.

„You are naughty, my pretty. You need to be punished but I will do it later. Now it will be the remote.“ His collar tormented him and he wailed and whimpered. His body slumped beneath his dom. John could see his eyes turn back. He felt his pulse and it was too weak. He also failed to breathe properly due to the gag and John took it away. At once he tried to speak.

„Sorry...“ He could only sob out the one word.

„Too much change...“ He added soon after when he shook all over and finally his dom got it.

„Oh, my poor boy. You can't cope. I understand. You have to calm down. I am here with you.“ He held him tight but still stuck inside.

„Please, please, ...“ Sherlock sobbed and tried to get closer.

„What do you need, pet? You can tell me. I am your dom and I will take care of you.“ John said.

„Please hold me... Please don't hurt me... Please don't leave me alone...“ Sherlock sobbed. John recognised it had been too much. The transport in the trunk, the hood, the changed surroundings.

„Hush, my pretty. I am right here to take care of you. I am going to stay right here.“ John whispered and slowly pulled out while Sherlock almost hysterically sobbed.

„I am here, right behind you. I am holding you. I won't leave you.“ John ensured him but Sherlock kept sobbing clawing into the pillow.

„Please, may I hold you, Sir? Please? Just for now? Please?“ John still held him but now decided he had to be calmed down.

„Yes, my pet, you may hold me. Come closer and feel me.“ He told him and his sub turned and crept almost inside his body. John felt the cold flesh, he was in shock. He had been acting too fast.

„Sorry. I am sorry. So sorry. Forgive me, please...“ More sobbing and whimpering. John pulled him closer against his body.

„Hush, my pretty, my good boy. You have been doing so good. What happened? What is upsetting you so much?“ John quietly spoke to him while his sub clawed his flesh.

„Not home. No light. Not good.“ Sherlock barely got out the words.

„Don't worry. I am not angry. You may keep holding me and it's all fine. I won't leave you.“ He tried to pull up the blanket and barely made it because his sub kept a tight hold on him.

„I am so cold...“ John pulled up the blanket over both of them. Underneath he rubbed his palm over his stomach. He hadn't cared so much for a long time. But he didn't want to lose his submissive. Sherlock Holmes was such a great sub, he had to do this for him.

Right now, his sub's nose was pressed against his skin and he calmed down. John felt him fall asleep but he kept holding him. He wondered what to do. He needed to talk to him and he couldn't do it in here. He waited until he was deep asleep and carried him into the master bedroom. He placed him in there and got rid of the hospital-gown. And since he was a doctor, he knew he had to keep him warm. He put track-pants on him as well as a sweater and socks. He relaxed and muttered something into the sheets.

John climbed into bed with him and held him. Sherlock's arms came back up and he let him.

„Just please you... Always be good... Not leave me...“ One sigh came up but then Sherlock was gone. John knew he had him. He also knew he had to take care of him, at least no, or he would waste away.

***

The next morning Sherlock woke before John. He opened his eyes and wondered where he was. Then he remembered and started to feel uneasy. But he also felt his dom close by. His eyes found his face. He was still asleep. So, he had been taking care of him. He hadn't left him. Sherlock had been absolutely convinced his dom would be taking care of him. He would surely also keep punishing him if necessary. He would also reward him if earned. But right now, he was taking care of him. Because this clinic-game had been too much. The change of place, the ride here, everything, simply had been too much.

Sherlock lowered his head and pecked a gentle kiss on his dom's temple. John sighed and moved his head on the pillow. Sherlock carefully placed his head on his dom's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

***

John felt a warm body very close. This was not his usual. But then he remembered. His submissive had freaked out. He had brought him to bed. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and found Sherlock's head on his chest. He was fast asleep and he drooled on his skin. It felt surprisingly nice because for once he didn't have to take care of someone, didn't have to order someone around or punish him. He could simply look at him and enjoy the look.

But soon he got a bit grumpy. He needed coffee and his sub couldn't provide it. He groaned and rubbed over his eyes.

„This has been an awful mistake...“ John groaned again and carefully moved away from his sub.

„No, please...“ Sherlock murmured and felt around.

„Wake up, pet. I need to get up and you needn't panic.“ Sherlock slowly blinked his eyes open. Even slower he focused on his dom. And then he opened his eyes wide and latched on his body. But he didn't speak.

„I need to get up now.“ John clearly stated and stood. Sherlock followed suit. John entered the bath and his sub followed. John sighed and just let him. He relieved himself and stepped under the shower pulling him along. They showered or more John showered himself and his sub.

He dressed and then dressed his sub who just kept following him around without speaking a single word. But he was very insistent on following him everywhere he went.

He stood by his side when he prepared their breakfast. He sat on his lap when he ate breakfast. He made him eat, too, by sharing. He tried to coax something out of him but he didn't speak. John wondered if he should try the collar but then didn't. He wondered what else he could do and had no idea. Instead he sat on the sofa and switched on the telly. His sub sat by his side clinging to him. Both men stared at the screen. John started to switch channels soon because he was bored. Soon he ended up on a channel showing old Dr Who episodes.

And suddenly his sub spoke.

„Don't move. Don't blink.“ Slowly John turned his head but his sub stared at the telly where the weeping angels spread their terror. He slowly shook his head. This was too weird and he stood. His sub was on his heels. He went outside and walked over the lawn. He sat on a bench and took his sub's hand.

„Can you tell me what you need, my pretty?“ John asked his sub. Sherlock looked confused but then pointed at him.

„You. Need only you.“ And he settled placing his palm flat on his thigh.

„Yes, I understand. What else? Do you miss anything?“ He took his sub's hand and held it tighter.

„Miss flat. Miss home.“ His eyes teared up and he looked desperate.

„You want to go home?“ John asked and his sub nodded. His long hair was all over him and John moved it away.

„Why? Why do you want to go home? You suggested this.“ Sherlock again tensed and shook but then calmed down.

„Yes. I did. Please you. Make you happy. Always. Not leaving. Me alone. Always please. Always.“ And John understood. He couldn't ever leave Baker Street. His sub would freak out everywhere else.

„OK, I get it. We will leave again. I am not angry. You still are the best.“ He tightened his grip on his hand. His sub looked at him.

„Please. No trunk. No dark.“ His eyes were wide open and John palmed his face.

„You will sit by my side on the passenger-seat. We will drive back to London. You can look outside all the time.“ His sub didn't comment but followed him back inside where John collected his stuff and left a note for his friend. He placed Sherlock on the passenger-seat and sat behind the wheel. They left the premises and rode back to London. The moment Sherlock realised he was safe he relaxed and slumped into the seat. The moment John had to stop at a filling-station Sherlock followed him outside.

„Do you need the restroom?“ John asked.

„Not alone.“ John sighed but led him in there. Then they walked into the store after John had refuelled their car.

„Would you like anything?“ John asked. Sherlock looked around.

„Ice-cream.“ John bought ice-cream and paid at the cashier with Sherlock hovering behind him. He was handed his ice and followed him back into the car. He peeled the paper off and started to lick and suck.

John started the car and kept driving. Soon after the ice-cream Sherlock slept. They arrived at Baker Street and John parked the car. He couldn't return the car so he left it there between the houses.

Sherlock woke and looked around.

„Home.“ Just the one word but it meant so much.

„Yes, we are back home. Come on.“ John left the car and Sherlock quickly followed him inside and upstairs. The moment he entered the flat he slumped on the hardwood and shook all over. John didn't know what to do and knelt by his side.

„What's wrong, pet? Talk to me.“ He quietly said and held him.

„Back. Home. Thank you. Punishment. Now. OK.“ Now he sobbed and tore at his collar. John pried his hands off.

„No. No punishment. Go to bed. Use the bath. I need a moment.“ John stood but Sherlock stood, too. He swayed along. John had no idea what to do.

„Listen. Please go to bed. Use the loo. Do whatever. I will be with you in a minute. But give me a minute.“ Sherlock stared at him.

„Yes.“ He turned around and entered the bath. John closed his eyes and breathed. He could hear him use the loo and heard the water run. Afterwards he listened to the bedding rustle and only then he poured a drink. Something like this had never happened to him. Never. He needed to tread carefully because he really didn't want to lose Sherlock.

„Please? Sir?“ And there he was. John poured some more and stood. He relieved himself and joined his sub in their bedroom. He looked up at him and relaxed again.

„Please...“ John climbed into bed behind him. He moved up close and looked at him. His sub looked back and this was rare in itself.

„Hold me...“ He murmured already half asleep. John held him, slung his arms around him. His sub relaxed and closed his eyes. Sherlock sighed and snuffled. He was allowed to touch his dom and he was grateful. He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth, enjoyed the painless being he was right now.


	10. Chapter Ten

Another day passed without a change. John didn't dom Sherlock or even punished him. Sherlock still needed him close and wanted to touch him to be ensured he was still with him.

John had no idea how he could change that behaviour. He probably just had to wait it out. He was responsible because he made him like this. Now he couldn't be without him, was used to this place, his home, and relied way too much on his dom. That wasn't exactly what John had wanted but now it was too late. The only way out would be to get rid of Sherlock Holmes. Kill him.

He looked at him. He had settled by his legs on the hardwood but he wasn't kneeling straight up with his hands folded on his nape. Instead he sat on his heels or even had them pulled under and played with his hair. He still didn't really talk but how could he anymore. John had kept him gagged for hours on end and if not gagged he had only spoken when acknowledging his orders or begging for something.

Suddenly Sherlock's stomach grumbled and John raised a brow.

„Are you hungry, my pretty?“ He asked and his sub simply nodded without looking up.

„Look at me.“ John made his voice a bit sterner and Sherlock looked up instantly. So, this still worked.

„I will cook dinner but I want you to assist me.“ John slowly stood and so did Sherlock.

„Yes, Sir.“ This was good. Still a bit slow but he was back on the path. Now John just had to see he wouldn't exaggerate too soon. He gave him little tasks such as chopping vegetables and kept him busy. He cooked the chicken and the rice. He had always enjoyed cooking and he still did. He kept watching his sub. He had finished the vegetables and now just stood there and waited.

„Set up the table, pet. Pour some wine. Pour some for you, if you want to.“ Sherlock slowly did as being told and this time he didn't acknowledge his orders.

John brought the bowl and placed it on the table.

„Sit.“ Sherlock sat. John sat, too.

„Eat.“ Sherlock filled his plate and ate. He didn't pick the food, he really ate. He had water in his glass, no wine. John had wine. And John also drank the wine. He didn't like this. He wanted his submissive back. He wanted to dom him and fuck him on a daily basis, several times a day actually. He needed to abuse him, hurt him, and punish him. He didn't need this shell of a sub before him.

He decided on one week. If things wouldn't change until then, he would have to end this.

***

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade sat on the aisle inside an old office-building in Whitehall. He was waiting for his appointment with Mycroft Holmes. In the past he had been working with his submissive brother and it had been good times because Sherlock Holmes was a great detective and had solved many crimes and a lot of cold cases, as well.

Then things changed. He had met a dom who had finally managed the impossible, he tamed Sherlock and gave him a proper sub's life. Increasingly he had stopped working with him until he didn't call anymore or answered his texts or emails. Even his website _The Science of Deduction_ was offline.

Greg had tried several times to go and see him but his dom, Doctor John Watson, had sent him away telling him Sherlock was his sub now and wasn't supposed to hang around crime scenes anymore. Sherlock had simply stood there and nodded to everything he had said.

Greg had no choice but to leave it alone. Watson was a very strong dom and he had almost felt sick in his presence. Everything didn't feel right and he carefully started to look into the powerful dom. What he had found was nothing but suspicious. There were several dead submissives that plastered his way but nothing suspicious was leading back to him. Both his medical and military career were excellent and he left the army in the rank of a Captain. Greg snorted.

„DI Lestrade? Mr Holmes will see you now.“ A beautiful woman stood in the door and Greg quickly stood holding his briefcase tightly.

„Thank you.“ He passed by and entered the large office overlooking the Thames. The place behind the desk was empty though.

„DI Lestrade, what can I do for you?“ The voice was right behind and he quickly turned. His nose almost touched the expensive fabric of a three-piece-suit. He looked up and met the blue-grey eyes of Mycroft Holmes. He swallowed and felt weakness in his knees. But then he thought of Sherlock and straightened his legs. He even made a step back.

„Thank you for seeing me. We need to talk about Sherlock.“ Mycroft Holmes raised a brow and pointed over to the sofa.

„Sherlock? Why do you want to talk about my brother? Last thing I heard was he finally found a dom who was able to treat him like he deserved.“ They sat down.

„Yes, that's what I heard, too. Then you were abroad for a longer period of time. I noticed stuff.“ Mycroft interrupted him.

„ _Stuff_? You noticed _stuff_? Explain yourself, DI Lestrade.“ Now there was a stern voice, a dom's voice. Sweat broke out on Greg's back and he swallowed. And then he explained everything. Mycroft kept listening while someone brought coffee. Greg didn't dare taking some even though he badly needed a coffee. He also would have liked one of the cookies on the silver plate.

Suddenly there was a cup of coffee under his nose. The coffee was black but one piece of sugar was added right now. On the saucer rested a cookie. Mycroft Holmes had poured him a bloody coffee. He carefully took it.

„Thank you, Sir.“ Greg was polite and tried very hard to suppress the trembling in his hand. And if Mycroft noticed he didn't show.

Greg relaxed a bit holding and drinking his coffee. He even enjoyed the cookie. Mycroft just waited and thought about what he had been told.

„And what's that in your briefcase there?“ He had waited with his question until the very moment Greg was done with his coffee. He had also taken his sweet time looking at the Detective Inspector who actually was a very handsome man. Sub. And his eyes. God. His eyes were dark brown like chocolate. And Mycroft Holmes had to keep going with his questions because he couldn't be side-tracked. Not like this he could.

„I haven't seen your brother in ages and I am very, very worried about him. And I found this several nights ago.“ He opened his briefcase and pulled out several enlarged photographs. He handed them over and Mycroft Holmes took them. He took his time looking at them. Greg eyed the coffee but denied himself more. His stomach was upset enough just in his presence.

„Take another cookie, DI Lestrade.“ Mycroft Holmes offered and Greg instantly took one. There was a tiny smirk on Mycroft Holmes lips but it didn't look wicked.

„This is disturbing. My little brother looks horrible.“ The pictures showed Sherlock inside the filling-station by his dom's side. Greg could just nod.

„Let me check something. Stay seated.“ Greg was nailed to the spot but watched him walk over to his desk. He typed something and stared at the screen. He scrolled for several minutes, typed some more and finally returned.

„I have a meeting with the prime minister now but I want to talk some more about this. My car will be arriving at the Yard at exactly 4.30 pm today. Be ready.“ Greg stood.

„Yes, Sir.“ They shook hands and it was good. Luckily his hands weren't sweaty but he would have to change into his second set of clothes after he had used the showers inside the Yard building.

„I am looking forward to seeing you again later, Detective Inspector.“ Mycroft Holmes held him tight and didn't let go. Greg had no idea what to say and just nodded.

Mycroft Holmes let finally go of him and the door was opened by the beautiful assistant or whatever her position was.

Greg left the photos behind and only recognised in the tube he had also left his briefcase. Inside his office Mycroft picked up the old and shabby briefcase and held it with two fingers. Then he sniffed it. And then he smiled. The Detective Inspector had been a sight. Clearly, he was a submissive and it spoke for him that he had made his way inside Scotland Yard. Mycroft Holmes had always liked him. He had had an eye on him since he had started to work with his brother. Two submissives, two very successful submissives, that was too interesting a thing not to watch.

But now Mycroft Holmes was worried, as well. What had happened to his darling brother?

He returned to his computer where he had checked on the cameras inside 221B but his were somehow disabled. And he hadn't even noticed. He felt rather guilty about it. Was what had happened to Sherlock actually his fault? He had neglected him, had neglected his submissive brother.

Then he saw that there were other cameras installed. He typed a message to Anthea and told her to track them.

Now she came back after knocking and she had hacked into the other system. She had also managed to hack into the computer that was connected to the camera-system. There were many saved videos showing the disgrace of Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft Holmes paled.

„Cancel my appointments. Tell the PM whatever. I need to save my brother.“ He dressed into his coat and snatched his umbrella.

„Yes, Sir.“ Mycroft Holmes hurried through Whitehall and rode the elevator into the garage. Anthea called his driver and he waited for him when the doors opened. Mycroft Holmes knew how lucky he was that she was working for him. She was a domme and worked for him. They were quite the team.

Sitting in the back of his car he called the DI who picked up at once.

„DI Lestrade, I am on my way to pick you up. Get out of your office and wait for me.“ And he hung up on him. He knew he would be standing there.

Greg stared at his mobile and shook his head. This was insane. He couldn't just order him around, could he? He sighed. Well, he obviously could. He told his sergeant he was gone for the day. On a whim he took his gun out of his desk and also the dusty holster. He took his coat and left the building. He lit a cigarette waiting on the pavement. Several minutes later a black sedan pulled up and stopped right in front of him. He opened the door and moved inside.

„DI Lestrade, there are disturbing news. We need to get into Baker Street and rescue my brother.“ Greg just stared at him.

„Disturbing news? What disturbing news?“ He asked and Mycroft told him.

„This man is a terrible sadist and calling him a dom is a disgrace for us.“ His hands were white-knuckled around the handle of his umbrella.

„What is your plan?“ Greg asked. Mycroft looked at him.

„Since you have brought your gun, we will invade 221B and take my brother.“

„How do you know about my gun?“ Greg asked but then just shook his head.

„And don't you think this Dr Watson might have problems with us storming in there and taking his sub away?“ Mycroft shrugged.

„He sure has. He also has a gun and is a close-combat fighter. So, you have to be careful. I really don't want you to get hurt.“ He looked deep into his eyes.

„But we are only two men!“ Greg sounded desperate. He wasn't a coward, he really wasn't.

„Gregory, do you think me stupid?“ He asked calmly.

„No, Sir, I don't.“ Greg replied.

„There will be a back-up team. But I need to get in first, with you, so Sherlock is able to see us. He can't panic. In his state of mind, he would shield his dom, try to protect him. And Dr Watson just might want to take him hostage. This can't happen. I am taking over responsibility for my submissive brother now.“

„So will I.“ He glared at Mycroft Holmes and it elicited a small smile.

The car stopped a block away from 221B and they got out.

***

Upstairs John watched several old videos he had recorded of Sherlock's sessions. They normally made him happy and very hard but not today they did. He had found evidence about someone having hacked into his system. This was disturbing and he didn't like it. He pulled up his account and quickly transferred as much money as he could to other accounts around the world. He also emptied Sherlock’s account. There wasn’t much but he took what he could.

He knew he had to leave now. He felt a bit sad about leaving London because he had always loved it here. He also felt sad about leaving Sherlock. He had been the perfect submissive before he had finally broken him. Now he was just a shell, a useless shell.

Yes, he could still fuck him, tie him up and torment him, but it wasn't the same as before. Sherlock was different.

John stood and prepared the last drug for his pet. He sighed when he took the pill downstairs and filled a glass with water. Sherlock knelt absolutely still in his corner in the living-room. No, he heeled. His long hair covered his face and he drooled around the ball-gag.

„Come here, pet.“ John called and he came crawling. John took off the gag and threw it on the hardwood.

„I want you to take this pill. It will make you feel better.“ John smiled and Sherlock lifted his hand to take the pill and the water.

„Thank you, Sir.“

Suddenly there was a noise. It had sounded like the door downstairs but John had it always locked. He turned his head and listened. If someone crept up the stairs they would creak. Sherlock sensed his uneasiness and turned his head toward the door, too.

***

Greg had broken into 221B and Mycroft Holmes was fairly impressed. It showed on his face when he tilted his head and looked at him. For Greg though it felt like a praise and it made his spine tingle. He carefully opened the door and closed it again. They stood in front of the stairs and Greg motioned for Mycroft to follow him. He knew which stairs creaked and he climbed up without any noise. Half-way up he reached for his gun at his lower back and unlocked it. They stood in front of the flat and Greg's hand was on the handle. He looked over his shoulder and Mycroft nodded. They were ready. Greg carefully turned the handle.

***

John stared at the turning handle. Sherlock hadn't yet taken the damn pill. John needed to act quickly.

„Get up.“ He snatched his wrist and pulled him along. Sherlock stumbled after him. He had dropped both the glass and the pill. He was getting scared again. Something was wrong.

John took his gun out of the nightstand as well as the car-keys.

„Open the window, my pretty.“ He whispered his order and Sherlock instantly obeyed.

There were steps inside the living-room. Both men could hear them. Sherlock started to sweat. John forced him on his knees and held the gun to his temple. The door was carefully pushed open and there stood the bloody sub from Scotland Yard.

„Drop your gun or he will be dead.“ John threatened.

„Drop your gun or I will shoot you.“ Greg answered. Now Sherlock looked up and he was close to panic. Greg could see that. Mycroft appeared behind him staring at his little brother.

„Come to me at once, Sherlock.“ He ordered him and Sherlock really leant forward hearing his brother's voice. His brother's voice. There was hope in his eyes. But it died rather soon because John's hand clawed into his hair and held him tight.

„No way. You are mine.“ Sherlock whimpered and Mycroft Holmes felt his temper rise. The tension increased tenfold and Greg sweated badly. He also thought about shooting Dr Watson. He was wondering though if he would actually be able to pull the trigger. Sherlock could die. He didn't want to risk Sherlock's life.

He made a step back and felt Mycroft's taller body behind him. He pressed against him.

„Move back.“ Greg hissed and really felt him move. The door stayed open.

„Listen, he is wearing an electric collar. I am holding the remote. It could kill him if I so wished. So just don't try anything stupid.“ He quickly cuffed Sherlock's hands on his lower back and pushed him forward and out of the bedroom.

Sherlock's eyes were glued to his brother's and he cried quietly. It broke Mycroft's heart.

„I will leave this flat now and I will take Sherlock with me. You will stay here. Do not follow me or he will suffer.“ Greg lowered his gun.

John left with Sherlock. They heard him stumble on the stairs and then the door.

„He wanted to leave through the bedroom-window.“ Greg suddenly said and stormed back in there. He leant out of the still open window and saw the car parked between the houses. He pocketed his gun and climbed over the sill.

„What are you doing, Detective Inspector?“ Mycroft asked looking a bit shocked.

„I am stopping this sadistic son of a bitch. Sir.“ Mycroft feared for his safety but he also admired him. He was a bloody hero and he would give him everything he wanted. Needed. Both.

„Be careful.“ Mycroft hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. They locked eyes for a second. Greg grinned a very boyish smile and Mycroft felt warm inside.

„I will.“ And then he jumped.

***

John had managed to bring Sherlock downstairs. He could see that Sherlock was confused but he still obeyed him. He opened the car and wanted to shove him inside when a body fell on top of the roof. John jumped. Greg had managed to surprise him. He rolled over the front and fell on his legs. Sherlock just stared at him leaning against the car.

„Oh, another sub. Would you like to join us?“ John asked with a dangerous smile lifting up his gun. Somehow Greg had managed to keep a hold on his gun. At once John hid behind Sherlock and forced him close. Greg had no clear line of fire and he bit his lips.

„Get behind the wheel or I will kill your friend.“ Greg wondered what to do and John whacked the gun against Sherlock's head. He groaned and swayed.

Greg dropped his gun and lifted his arms.

„Good boy.“ John grinned and watched him climb into the car.

„Seat-belt.“ Greg fastened the seat-belt. John pushed Sherlock into the back and followed suit. He pressed the keys against Greg's chest and dropped them.

„Go. Don't waste my time or try stalling. Sherlock will suffer.“ Greg started the car. He cast a glance into the back-mirror. John had forced Sherlock behind the seats and pressed him down with one foot. The barrel of John's gun was pressed against his head.

The car rolled forward and Greg waited for a gap in the traffic to drive away. Where the fuck was Mycroft bloody Holmes?

Said one answered the question all by himself because two bullets hit both the right and the left tyre. From behind. How had he gotten out of the building and behind them? Another bullet hit the back window and shattered it. John kept his head down and opened the door. He couldn't burden himself with either Sherlock as a hostage or the other sub who had fastened his seat-belt. It would take too long to get him out of the car. Greg hit the release and turned his head.

„Sherlock, are you hurt?“ He tried to see anything but it wasn't possible. Sherlock only whimpered and tried to cover his head.

„Stay where you are.“ Greg ordered and jumped out of the car. He took off after John Watson.

„Gregory!“ He stopped and looked back. There was Mycroft Holmes and threw a gun at him. It flew in a perfectly calculated high rise and Greg caught it. Now he started to run. He saw John disappear into the underground station at Baker Street. He jumped over the bars and Greg followed. He ran down the escalators and Greg was on his heels. Both men were holding guns in their hands and people started to scream and panic.

A train was just leaving the station and Greg watched John jump into the track bed and ran towards the direction of arriving trains.

„Fuck...“ Greg swore but followed him.

***

Mycroft could just see him disappear into the dark. He spoke rapidly into his mobile to get traffic shut down. Suddenly there was Anthea on his heels.

„Don't even think about it, Sir.“ And gone she was after Greg. She held a rather mean looking gun and her heels were by Mycroft's feet. He picked them up and returned upstairs. He wanted to see his brother.

He dropped the shoes into his car and approached the ambulance. Sherlock fought the medical staff as good as he could and screamed. He kicked his long legs around and spit like a furious dragon. They didn't manage to contain him.

„Step back from Sherlock Holmes.“ Mycroft's voice made them move back instantly. Sherlock stopped fighting and looked at him. Slowly his arms came up and he reached out for his older brother. His lips quivered and he started to cry again. His left hand was bloody and so was the left side of his head and face. Mycroft didn't mind and took it.

„Calm down, little one. I am here. Nothing will happen to you.“ He hugged him carefully. His body was pale and thin, too thin. He was badly undernourished and it wasn't healthy. The bones poked through the skin. The scars needed to be treated. The collar needed to come off at once. Mycroft tried to look at the buckle but there was a lock keeping it closed. Of course, there was.

„Here, I can use this.“ A nurse stepped up holding two pins she had pulled from her hair. But Sherlock didn't let her close. Mycroft took the pins from her. It had been a long time since he had last been doing such a thing. But he still was very much capable of breaking through locks. It took him not even ten seconds and the collar came off. Sherlock's neck was raw and inflamed. He tried to touch his flesh but Mycroft held his hands.

„No, brother-mine. This needs to be treated. Please let these people help you because I can't. But I will stay with you.“ Now the nurse was back and gently cleaned his head wound first. Over Sherlock's head he moved his lips in an almost whisper and told her to inject him with something. She nodded and quickly pricked his skin. He didn't even notice. His eyes fluttered close and Mycroft placed him back on the stretcher. He left the ambulance and saw it race away into a secret facility where Sherlock could be taken care of and where John would never find him should he manage to escape.

In the meantime, the tube had stopped working and the stations were closed up. He urgently needed to know what had happened in the meantime.

***

Another protection-detail showed up and replaced Anthea on his way back into Baker Street station. The total emptiness was weird. He stopped and looked back into the tunnel when gunfire was heard. His detail shoved him to the side and he really didn't like it. He heard steps coming closer. Someone ran back out of the tunnel. Another shot rang and someone screamed. Mycroft asked for a gun and didn't get one. He ordered to be given a gun and very reluctantly he got it.

Mycroft felt the urge to rescue Greg, to shield him from danger.

The running stopped and the noises disappeared into the opposite direction. What happened in there? Mycroft jumped down and ran into the dark. His men swore but followed right away. Some metres into the tunnel there was blood on the stones. He was able to see it because there were small lamps on the sides of the tunnel.

Another shot rang and Mycroft ran faster. He almost stumbled over Gregory's body.

„Gregory...“ He swallowed and knelt by his side. Greg groaned and held his leg. But there was also blood on his shoulder.

„He is hurt, too. Anthea is close. Go and get him. I am sorry I failed you and Sherlock...“ Mycroft palmed his face and smiled.

„You did not fail me, Gregory. Stay put. Help is on the way.“ His voice was gentle and he watched his eyes droop.

Paramedics were on his heels and quickly carried him away. Mycroft was beyond angry and all his powers came to the front right now. Some of his men could have sworn later that his eyes had been red, that he actually looked like a demon from hell.

***

John had been hiding behind a wall and Greg hadn't seen. John shot him, twice actually. Greg managed to fire a few bullets after him. He thought he heard him scream once but couldn't be sure if one of his bullets had hit its target. He groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. Then Mycroft's assistant ran by on her bare feet. She wasn't even out of breath.

He crawled a few steps into her direction but he lost too much blood. Suddenly there was Mycroft Holmes by his side and he tried to explain his failure. But he didn't seem to be angry with him. He actually gently touched him. Greg felt warm and finally lost his consciousness.

***

Anthea had closed the distance. She was just another devil on John's heels. He looked over his shoulder and kept running. He needed to save his bullets. He was convinced he could win a fight with her. Bloody hell, she was a woman and he a close-combat fighter. So, he would face her. But he needed to be quick because he already heard more people coming after them. He estimated he had about eight minutes to bring her down.

He looked around for another weapon, something he could crush her head with. There were some wooden boards with nails sticking out. John smiled. These were perfect. He picked one up and shoved the gun behind the hem of his trousers. He hid behind another corner and waited for her. She slowly approached. She was careful because she couldn't hear him anymore. She was expecting a trap.

He threw a stone and she turned her head. This was all John needed. He swung the board and hit her flat on the chest. She screamed and fell down. Her blouse was shredded and soaked with blood. But she was back on her legs in mere seconds. John towered above her and swung the piece of wood to crush it on her head.

She quickly moved her legs and crossed them. Her toes hit him right where it really hurt and John yelled out his pain and dropped the board. His knees buckled but he didn't fall.

They faced each other and now the bitch even held a knife in her hand. John grinned. Perhaps he could find the time to pull her into another tunnel and teach her a lesson.

They moved around each other and Anthea knew she had to be quick because she was bleeding too hard. If she could stall long enough the back-up team would have the much-needed time to approach. John knew that, too, and suddenly jumped forward ignoring the knife in her hands. This man was insane. He pushed into her and his left grabbed her wrist and turned it. She moved with the grip and fell down. She head-butted him and blood shot out of his nose. But his grip stayed tight. She let go of the knife because she couldn't use a broken wrist. And then he broke it anyway.

She screamed. Then she kicked and threw him off her body. She stood on her legs but so did he. He yelled and used a perfect round-kick to send her crashing against the wall. She groaned and her body sagged. John towered above her. Very carefully he took his nose and adjusted it with a cracking noise. He wiped the blood off on her trousers. He must have broken some ribs because she had problems breathing.

„Such a shame, darling, I really have to leave you now. I wish I could have spent more time with you.“ He bent down and held her head with both hands. He forced his tongue between her lips and kissed her. Anthea was too surprised to even bite him. She hadn't seen this coming.

John hit her head against the wall and she just fell to the side not moving anymore. He smirked, collected all the weapons, and started to move again.

***

Mycroft reached his assistant, well, what you call an assistant doing his business, too late. She already was unconscious. At first sight Mycroft thought if she was dead and it sent ice through his veins. He knelt by her side and felt for her pulse. It was beating weakly. There was a lot of blood and it still was oozing out of her chest and down her head. His backup arrived and at once called for medical-assistance. Mycroft kept going. He was deeply worried.

They found an open door a few hundred yards further their direction. It was an emergency-exit and John Watson had broken through. There were stairs leading up and Mycroft could hear him on the steel. He followed at once and his team wasn't able to stop him. He had to take revenge for his brother, for Gregory and now for Anthea, too. This man was a monster and needed to be taken down.

Upstairs there was another door leading outside. A member of his team carefully stuck his head out but nothing happened. Mycroft pushed him aside and looked around. They were standing on a small street right between Baker Street and Regents Park.

„Over there, Sir.“ Mycroft turned his head and just saw John Watson run between some trees into the park. They kept going. This man was armed and would take more hostages if needed. His people had already stopped the traffic around Baker Street and Regents Park. People were ushered out of the park and didn't get in anymore. The zoo closed, too. Mycroft would use every single power he had and deal with the consequences later. Over his head there were several helicopters hovering above the park and drones scanned the outer premises.

„Do we have visual?“ Mycroft asked and one man came up holding a tablet wiping over the display.

„Yes, we have, Sir.“ Mycroft snatched the tablet away and glared at the display. There he was, running through the park. He was limping. Just a tiny bit but he was.

„Get dogs and let them run free. They will find him and they are faster.“ He handed back the tablet and stopped moving. He sighed and longed for a cigarette.

„Yes, Sir.“ Someone offered a pack of cigarettes and he looked up. It was the only woman in his back-up team and she was heavily geared up. And she was a submissive, he could feel it.

„Thank you.“ He didn't know her name and there weren't names on their uniforms. He promised to himself to learn all their names. She also had a lighter and gave it to him. He inhaled and sighed. He handed back the pack but she denied.

„No, Sir, you keep it.“ She smiled and walked away. He would look into her. Perhaps she could work with Anthea, so she had a back-up in the future, too.

Several minutes later there was wild barking and the dogs were set free. Mycroft decided to let it go. He couldn't do more right now and needed to look after his brother, Anthea, and Gregory.

„I need my car.“ He said lighting a new cigarette with the old.

„Yes, Sir.“ A few minutes later his sedan rode into the park and picked him up. One of his personal bodyguards left it and came up to him.

„Are you hurt, Sir?“ He looked him over and raised a brow. Surely there was blood on him but not his.

„No, Matthew, I am not. This is not my blood.“ He was given some wet wipes to clean up. Mycroft used them in the back of his car while they were riding into hospital where both Anthea and Gregory were taken care of.

At first, he went to see Anthea. She had looked worse. But when he entered her private room she was already up again and sat against the headrest.

„Anthea, you really should rest.“ She looked up. Her hair was piled up on her head and some strands were missing due to her head-wound. There were lots of bandages around her chest and she was only clad in a pair of hospital-trousers. Here bare feet were also covered in bandages. Mycroft sat on the bed and seriously looked at her.

„I want you back with me as soon as possible. Therefore, you need to rest.“ He knew better than to order her. And she sighed.

„Very well. But I am bored to death.“ She pouted thinking it could work. But she was a domme and he only laughed.

„Order whatever you want. You will get it. I might even allow a tablet but you won't get out of here.“ She nodded.

„Very well. That sounds good enough.“ And she looked tired. He gently took her hand and looked at the other broken one.

„We will find him.“ He promised it.

„I know.“ She was convinced they would. He would.

Mycroft left and asked for Gregory Lestrade. He actually wasn't in a private room. Mycroft raised a brow. He found him in a room with three other men but he was alive and kicking. His face lightened up when he saw him. Mycroft carefully sat down on the edge of his bed because there were no chairs.

„How are you?“ He quietly asked and his hand hovered above Greg's.

„I have been shot and lost some blood. I am bruised. I will live.“ He shrugged and pulled a face.

„I do hope so, Gregory.“ They looked at each other.

„Why are you in this room?“ Mycroft looked annoyed.

„The NHS doesn't pay for more.“ Greg smiled.

„How is Sherlock?“ He asked next.

„I get regular updates on his well-being. He is kept asleep and they will build him up very slowly. He will suffer from the loss of his dom.“ Mycroft looked angry about it.

„I know. It feels like a bad detox.“ Again their eyes met and now Mycroft took his hand and held it.

„I will take care of you.“ Greg felt warm and smiled.

„Are you asking me out?“ He asked.

„Excuse me?“ Mycroft didn't really understand the question. He had never really courted a submissive. He only ever went to clubs and secret brothels.

„Forget it. My mistake.“ Greg tried to pull his hand back but failed.

„Gregory, the only thing I know is that I need you safe. We can talk later about whatever. Privately. Just know that I do feel complete in your presence.“ He cleared his throat and let go of his hand standing up.

„You make me feel good. Safe. Wanted and needed.“ Greg whispered and a faint shade of red covered his handsome tanned face.

They parted and Mycroft felt like hovering a few centimetres above the ground. So, at first, he arranged a nice private room for Gregory. It also gave him access to a tablet, better food, and books. Mycroft was pleased with himself when he left and ordered his driver to get to the facility where Sherlock was treated.

***

In the meantime, John Watson had managed to escape. He had entered the sewers and the dogs weren't able to follow him anymore. Several men looked for him for several more hours but he was gone. Only the next morning someone found an open top inside the zoo. From out of her bed Anthea coordinated the search and ordered the CCTV from around the zoo. He must have been caught on several videos.

John Watson had collected another passport and a bag full of money. He had always something hidden because he knew treating a submissive like he did would always come to an end. Sometimes faster and sometimes not. This time he had actually hoped it would last a bit longer. His mistake had been to take Sherlock outside and into the gas-station. Someone must have seen his pictures, probably that bloody submissive detective.

Luckily, he wasn't really hurt, only his pride was. But he would simply leave the country and find another place and a fresh submissive to work with. Until the next time.

***

John Watson didn't show his face on any airport-camera or CCTV at railway-stations. Facial recognition software scanned every metre of film coming in from all around London. They were able to find him inside the zoo climbing over several fences and finally outside. He reappeared close to a warehouse and when it was searched, they found traces of him.

It remained a secret though how he managed to get away. Mycroft had the coast browsed by his agents asking around. They questioned fishermen and people working on ferries. They checked every single private airport, even the smallest ones.

Dr John Watson had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

Mycroft knew that he would hear from him again. At the latest when another dead submissive was found dead.

***

After his recovery Greg moved in with Mycroft Holmes. They came together and Mycroft enjoyed every single minute with his submissive. It was different because Gregory was. He wasn't the typical sub; he was so much more.

Sherlock was kept in an artificial coma until his wounds were treated and healed completely. He regularly attended psychological help and therapy and slowly became better.

The day he asked his hair to be cut made Mycroft secretly cry in his bathroom.

Anthea was back at her desk in front of Mycroft's office. Her chest had pale scars now but she wore them proudly. They reminded her of the day she could lay her hands on Dr Watson.

And finally, Sherlock Holmes moved in with his brother. He took over the attic in his town-house and rarely ever left it. He didn't speak much but after several months he slowly crept up on Greg who was reading a case-file.

John Watson though had made it over the English Channel. From France he drove through Europe and ended up in Morocco where he found himself a place and a new submissive.

For the time being.


End file.
